Meant To Be
by Purpliexzy
Summary: Elena Gilbert has been in love with Damon Salvatore since she was 15. Now at 19, she got a chance with him but she let her twin sister take him away from her. What will happen when Damon understands the real twist?
1. Chapter 1

_**So here it is, chapter 1. Enjoy. **_

"Oh, Stefan. There she is." Damon bolt out from his seat at the grill as he saw the girl from yesterday's event walked in, her olive skin wasn't glowing like it did yesterday night but she was the one, there is something different about her, the way she walked and talked but she is the one. "I'm gonna go talk to her." He walked away before Stefan could say anything.

"Hey." He shot her a grin as she turned to look at him.

"Hey yourself." She said with a flirty smile in her face.

"You disappeared yesterday." Damon said as he led her to the nearby seat and pulled out her chair.

"What do you mean?" she said looking confused.

"Yesterday, at Lockwood's party, we talked, remember?" he said and he saw her face fell out from the confusion.

"Oh! That, I never thought I'd see you again. I am Katherine, you?" she said in a sultry voice and he smiled as he kissed the back of her hand.

"Damon Salvatore." He said his smirk growing bigger.

"Wait, you are Damon Salvatore?" she said sounding a little surprised.

"Yup, the one and only." He said as he saw his brother standing with Katherine's carbon copy. "Okay, this is weird." He said and Katherine looked at them.

"Oh, that's my um... sister, Elena Gilbert." She said waving her hand, turning to look at Damon.

"Umm, you look..."

"Better than her? I know. She's such a disappointment. I don't know why we have to look exactly." She glared at Elena's direction.

"Well, that was..."

"Damon, hey we should leave." Stefan said as he exchanged look between Damon and Katherine.

"Hey, you must be Stefan, I am Katherine Pierce." She said shaking the younger Salvatore's hand.

"You just called your sister Elena Gilbert, why is your last name Pierce?" Damon asked Katherine as she broke her flirty gaze from Stefan and looked at Damon.

"Long story, let's save that for another day. I have to go." She said as she kissed Damon's cheek and he stared at her dumbfounded.

"Well, isn't that awkward." Stefan said and Damon gives him the 'tell me about it' look.

"I'll see you in a minute. I have to see Alaric." Damon said as he pats Stefan's back and walked to the bar.

"Oh my God! Caroline, I just messed up." Katherine said to her friend as she pulled her into her room.

"Why, what happened?" Caroline asked with furrowed brows.

Flashback. "Katherine, what the hell do you think you're doing?" Elena said as she snatched her diary from Katherine who's lying on her sister's bed. "So, you meet Damon Salvatore but you didn't get to tell him your name?" Katherine cooed. "Well, that was a stupid move 'cause from what I've seen it's like he's into you unless you're lying." "Really Katherine? Get out." Elena said seriously as she dropped her diary on the nightstand. "Well, your loss." Katherine shrugged. "Did you mention to him how you use to listen to his programs every single day when you were 15? Did you mention your crush on him?" she said and walked out as Elena shook her head and went into her bathroom. End of flashback.

"He thinks I am Elena, and he's into her." Katherine said looking worried.

"That was..." Caroline paused. "I saw Elena with Stefan; he used to have a crush on her last year. Don't worry; if she likes Stefan then everything will be fine."

"You have no idea what you're saying, Elena has been in love with Damon since she was 15, that's exactly four years now. Do you think it'll be alright?"

"Yes, trust me. You're my friend; I wouldn't want anything to hurt you." Caroline said as she jumped on Katherine's bed and starts eating candies.

.

"That bitch, Elena how could you let that happen? When you finally got what you wanted, you're gonna let Katherine take it away." Rebekah said worried about her friend as bonnie nods her head in agreement.

"Elena, Bex is right. 4 years, you've been in love with him for four years and now you're gonna let your evil sister take him away." Bonnie said grabbing Elena's hands across the table.

"You didn't see them at the grill, he was into her." Elena said fighting back the tears that were threatening to fall from her big brown eyes.

"Because he thought she was you." Bonnie and Rebekah said in unison as they turned to look at each other finding their action hilarious.

"I don't think so, anyway Stefan asked me out. I don't wanna go with him though." She said looking at Rebekah who has a huge crush on Stefan.

"If this is about me then you need to cut it out, I am going out with Tyler, he asked me out yesterday and I am going on a date with him today." Rebekah said not hiding her excitement.

"So you mean I can go?" Elena said and Rebekah rolls her eyes.

"Of course sweetheart, where is he taking you by the way?" he just invited me to dinner with his family, tonight." Elena said. "I don't even know if I want to go, Damon is probably gonna be there. I don't want him to stop me from moving on." Elena said and her friends shot her a sympathetic look. "Can you guys stop with those looks please? You're making me feel like my parents died today."

"Okay fine." Rebekah said as Bonnie's phone starts ringing. "Is that Jeremy calling you?" Rebekah smirked.

"Jeremy? As in my big brother?" Elena said her eyes widening as Bonnie muttered her 'excuse me' and walked away. "I can't believe this."

"You have to. Your brother is into your friend and she's not saying yes until she knows what you think about it." Rebekah said searching for answer in her friend's eyes.

"I want them to be happy." Elena smiled.

"Guys, can we go?" Bonnie said.

"Bonnie, we need to talk." Elena said.

"No, there's nothing to talk..."

"You can be with Jeremy if you want. I want both of you to be happy." Elena said as Bonnie blushes and gave her a 'really?' look and Elena nods. No conversation needed, at least not now.

"We should go." Rebekah said.

.

_**Please love me... you know what love is on fan fiction. ;)**_

_**Tell me if you like it.**_

**Shameless self promotion:**

**Twitter: twitter dot com slash SmileForDE**

**Tumblr: purpliexzymeoow dot tumblr dot com.**


	2. Chapter 2

_**This is me taking a moment to thank everyone that reviewed, followed and added this story to their favourites, it means so much so me. Keep the love. Thank you 'M', delena24K7, RockaRosalie, Guest (your review scared me a little, I am nervous right now. Lol), meskin10, SWEdelena, bellax0christina. Thanks for the love. **_

_**Here is chapter 2.**_

**CHAPTER 2.**

"Elena, you should wear this." Rebekah held the red knee length dress with a sheer neckline in front of Elena as Elena shook her head abruptly and Rebekah frowns.

"No way in hell, this isn't even a date Bex, it's just a dinner, with his family I may add. He said he was missing the good ole days and I agreed." Elena shrugged.

"Elena, you have to wear this." Bonnie said.

"Red is too showy." Elena argued. "And it's Damon's favourite colour." She gasped and put her hand over her mouth, she did sound like some crazy stalker. To stop Bonnie and Rebekah from commenting she snatched away the dress from Rebekah and walked into the bathroom to wear it.

"Wow, Elena, you look drop dead." Bonnie said as Katherine walked into the room and plopped down on Elena's bed as the three friend roll their eyes.

"What do you want Kat?" Elena said putting her hand on her hip; Katherine was wearing a short dress that stopped mid thigh.

"I was hoping for a lift from you, a little birdie told me you're going to the Salvatore's. Don't worry, you don't have to bring me back, Damon is gonna bring me home." She winked and Rebekah's jaw drops.

"You know Kat, you really have some guts." Rebekah said taking a threatening step towards Katherine but Bonnie held her arm. "You take away what your sister wanted her whole..."

"Rebekah!" Elena said. "Please, not now." She smiled at her friend before turning to her sister. "Yeah, I'll take you. Now please leave." Elena said simply and Katherine smirked before walking out.

"Did you just agree to go with her?" Bonnie said glaring at Elena and she shrugged. "I can't believe you Elena Gilbert."

"Thank you guys, I should be on my way now." Elena said changing the topic and Rebekah smiled and kisses her cheek before they all walk out and Elena knocked on Katherine's door telling her to come out.

.

"So are you and Stefan a thing?" Katherine asked and Elena scoffed and shakes her head in answer. "I asked you something, Elena."

"Since when are you interested in my life?" Elena snapped. "Do me a favour and stay out of my business tonight, do not mention my name or pretend we actually get along at the Salvatore's okay?" Elena said and Katherine shrugged and leaned back in her seat.

"At least my life is not boring." Katherine said and Elena ignored her, she pulled in front of the boarding house and Katherine gets out instantly walking to the front door and Elena saw Stefan opens the door. He knew immediately it was Katherine and Elena smirked as she saw his eyes scanned for her.

"Stefan, what's up?" Elena walked up to him and Katherine glared at her sister as Damon walked in the hallway. Elena's heart skipped a beat as she saw him walk with that signature smirk on his face and she swallowed a hard lump that comes up her throat.

"Hey, Kat... and you must be Elena, nice to meet you." Damon said grabbing her hand and kissing the back of her palm. She closed her eyes and let the feeling sank in, this would've been the best day of her life, if Katherine hadn't come along and destroyed her happiness.

"Um, you too." She stuttered as Stefan shot her a weird look, she grabbed Stefan's hand for support and whispered "Shall we?" she saw Katherine leaned in and kiss Damon on the lips, she suppress a groan but her eyes darkened with jealousy and anger.

"Are you okay?" Stefan asked.

"Yeah, but I need some water." She said and Stefan nods before rushing towards the fridge and getting her a cup, she drank it down in one gulp and Stefan smiled at her mouthing 'wow'.

"What do we have here?" They heard a voice and Elena turned to see Stefan's mother. "Elena, when was the last time you came here?" the elderly woman said pulling Elena into a hug as she shifted uncomfortably.

"Hi, Mrs. Salvatore." Elena said.

"I heard your sister is back in town." The dark haired woman said and Elena nodded.

"Yeah, actually I am here with her." Elena said. "Katherine, come over here."

"Hmm, missing me already? Five minutes back, you were warning me to..." she paused as she saw Damon's mother. "I am sorry Mrs. Salvatore. I am Katherine Pierce."

"I know darling, I can remember the last time I saw you, you were only 5 years old." Carina Salvatore said and Katherine looked down faking shyness as Elena rolled her eyes. She took a seat beside Stefan and Damon sat beside Katherine. "You look just like your sister but I can always tell the difference." She remarked. "Dinner is ready." The woman said and Damon smiled lovingly.

"I love you mum." Damon said and the woman grinned nodding her head.

They started eating dinner quietly as Damon asked "Kat, you said you were going to tell me why you and Elena had different surname." God, did he need to mention her name that perfectly, Elena thought and Katherine chuckled.

"Let's save that for later." Katherine said and Damon frowned.

"Okay, I guess Elena will be willing to tell me." Damon said as he looked at Elena smirking and all she could bring out was a nod. Why did he have to affect her that way?

They continued eating as Elena let out a sharp gasp, a leg touched hers. Katherine, of course she was the one. But why would she play footsie with Stefan?

"Are you okay?" Stefan asked. "Do you need more water?" he said and Elena shakes her head and smiled gratefully at Stefan. She was about to start eating again when Katherine's leg kicked hers, Elena dropped her spoon and snapped.

"You missed sweetheart." She said glaring at her sister. Katherine flushed in embarrassment and mouthed 'sorry' as Elena shakes her head. "You're unbelievable." All the three people looked at them in confusion as Damon's mother excused herself with a smile.

"So Katherine, what type of novels do you read?" Damon asked.

"Ha, I don't read. It's way too boring for my taste." Katherine said and Damon frowned.

"You told me you loved reading and writing." Damon asked in confusion as Elena stared at them knowing exactly what he was talking about.

Katherine stayed silent for a few seconds before faking a laughter "I thought you weren't gonna remember." She said and Damon's shoulders slumped in relief. Elena shakes her head and glared at Katherine in disgust who was smirking at her. Was winning Damon's heart a competition to her sister?

"Stefan, I want to use the bathroom." Elena said her eyes still fixed on Katherine. She heard Stefan mumbled something and dragged her away from the table and led her into a bedroom. "This is your room?" Elena looked around in awe.

"Yeah, I used to have a smaller one before I grow up though." He joked and Elena punches his shoulder playfully. "This used to be my Dad's room." He said and Elena's smile dropped.

"I am sorry." She whispered.

"It's okay; you can use the bathroom over there." He said pointing to a door in a corner. "Don't let my sob story stop you." He said and she giggled walking over to sit beside him.

"Actually, I wanted to get away from that table." She said and they both fell silent, after a minute Stefan turned to look at her.

"You're the one, aren't you?" Stefan asked and Elena's heart skipped a beat.

"What do you mean?" she asked trying to sound innocent.

He chuckled and continued "You were the one that caught Damon's attention at the Lockwood's dinner not your sister, right?" he said.

"Stefan..."

"Elena, you know Damon was telling me about the girl he met. Telling me about what she likes and what she doesn't, you kind of come into my head but I didn't tell him. The day he met Katherine at the grill, I was 98% sure that you must be his mystery girl." Stefan said with a bittersweet smile on his face.

"Why didn't you tell him?" she asked silently.

"Did you miss the part where I mentioned 98%?" he chuckled and then frowned. "And I guess for my own selfish reason, because I really like you. Forgive me."

"You didn't do anything wrong." She said with a smile.

"I don't think this is gonna work because you love my brother." He said and she looks at him surprisingly and he smiled assuring her. "We are better off as friends."

"Promise me one thing." she said.

"What?"

"You would never tell Damon this." She said her eyes clearly afraid of what his answer would be.

"I don't know if I can Elena, if Katherine is being a pain in the ass, I wouldn't hesitate to tell him." He said. "He is my brother and I love him." He said and she nods.

"But please Stefan, you need to do this for me." She said. "I know what you feel but I can relate to it, if Katherine wants what I wanted my whole life, I would give it to her, if she would be happy."

"There's nothing like happiness in a relationship filled with lies, Elena." He said and she frowned. "We both love our siblings but this would end the moment one get hurts. That's it."

"I agree to that." She shifted uncomfortably. "Thanks for understanding, I should get going." She stood up and Stefan smiled. They walked back together and Katherine was clinging to Damon. She said her goodbyes to Damon's mother and look over to Katherine. "I am leaving."

"I thought you said you are going to leave me here?" Katherine said cockily.

"Oh, I didn't change my mind. I was just trying to save you from being grounded by Jenna if you stay out past midnight." Elena said as the brothers looked between them confused.

"Thank you, sis." Katherine mocked and Stefan glared at her before walking Elena to the door.

Elena hugged him and muttered "I am sorry."

"I want to ask you for a favour?"

"I know what it is." Elena said before kissing Stefan lightly on the lips and he looked at her surprised. "Thank you, Stefan."

"Wow, so much cheese." Katherine said walking and standing at Elena's side as Damon walked over to Elena kissing her cheek lightly and she blushed crimson. She saw Stefan looking at them at the corner of his eyes.

"Nice meeting you, Elena." Damon said softly. "Hope we could hang out some time?" he said again and Elena blushed as Katherine glares at her.

"Sure." She replied looking at Stefan who's smiling softly at her. She waved at them and walks out not sparing a second look at her sister.

She drove home silently thinking how Damon was acting very softly towards her, is he suspecting something? No, he shouldn't be, many people have a hard time differentiating between her and Katherine so Damon shouldn't be an exception.

She walked inside and saw Rebekah curled up on her couch. "Bex, what are you doing here?" she asked as she sat down beside her. "How's your date with Tyler?"

"It was a disaster." Rebekah mumbled.

"Of course, I should have expected. That son of a bitch..." Elena started but Rebekah cuts her off with a laugh.

"Yeah, but he's still your best friend." Rebekah said and Elena rolled her eyes.

"That doesn't justify his behaviour." Elena said.

"Actually, it was gross. I can't be with Tyler, we know everything about each other and it just doesn't feel right. We are better off as friends." She said and Elena nods knowing exactly how her friend feels. "Enough about me how was your dinner with the Salvatore's?"

"Same." She chuckled. "Stefan found out about my feelings for Damon and everything. It was a disaster but the best part is he promised not to tell Damon the truth."

"Are you insane?" Rebekah said and she shrugged.

"I can't be with Stefan now." She sighed. "It's not fair for him; I am in love with his brother. I need to move on from all this Damon obsession and start afresh." She concluded and Rebekah hugged her. "Hey, where is Jenna?"

"She is staying at Ric's tonight." Rebekah giggled. "She made dinner, if you are hungry."

"No thanks." Elena said knowing better than anyone not to trust her aunt's cooking. "So are you up for some movies and some ice cream?"

"Yup, where's Kat?" Rebekah asked and Elena shrugged, she didn't push because it was obvious Elena doesn't want to talk about her sister. "I saw her friend Caroline, she was acting friendly. I don't know if it's real or she's faking it."

"If there's something Caroline isn't good at is faking love, she must like you." Elena said as she grabbed the carton of ice cream from the freezer. "So, which movie? Cat woman?"

"Your supernatural obsession is really getting big, girl." Rebekah cooed.

.

**Forgive me for any grammar or spelling mistakes, I don't have a beta.**

**Please show some love. **

**Oh, at first I wanted to name the story 'You Belong With Me' but I go against it, do you think I should change the title? Your opinions matters a lot to me. **


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3.

"Elena, Stefan just asked Rebekah if she could hang out with him sometime." Bonnie whispered.

"Really?" Elena giggled. "That's awesome."

"God." Rebekah said as she dropped her bag on the couch. "Are we ever gonna have perfect lives?" she whined and Elena chuckled.

"So are you going?" Elena said raising a brow at her friend.

"What, you told her?" Rebekah shouted throwing a pillow at Bonnie who's laughing. "I told him I'll call him back, I am not going."

"Rebekah, it's almost three weeks since that disastrous dinner and your date with Tyler, we all need to move on." Elena said. "You need to call Stefan, you've like him since day one."

"I don't know, Elena." She said sincerely. "I'll think about it." She smiled convincingly.

"Think positively." Bonnie clears her throat. "BTW you guys, Caroline has been asking me to hang out with her."

"That makes the two of us." Rebekah cuts in.

"And I am scared." Bonnie said.

"I just don't trust her, but you guys can try." Elena said.

"What do we have here?" Jenna said as she jumped in between Rebekah and Elena. "Elena, would you please collect some text books for me from Mrs. Salvatore?"

"NO!" Elena screams and Jenna looked at her confused. "I am sorry, I just..."

"Am I missing something?" Jenna raised her brows at her niece. "Where is Katherine?" Jenna asked and Elena scoffs.

"Would you agree if I said I haven't seen her in 2 days?" Elena said and Jenna frowns staring at the space.

"I think I am gonna send her back to John, Elena. I am tired." Jenna said.

"I am sorry." Elena said sympathetically. "Maybe you should call Caroline and ask her.

"Hey guys" Caroline said barging in through the front door.

"Caroline!" "Hey." Rebekah and bonnie murmured from the corner.

"Speak of the devil..." Elena said silently.

"Okay guys look; I know you don't like me because I used to be a bitch but..." Caroline started.

"And who said we care?" Rebekah said.

"Bex!" Bonnie exclaimed and Caroline smiled gratefully at her.

"Umm, where did I stop? I am actually not good with this." She muttered. "But, I am sorry." She said and the four ladies look at her in lack of words.

"Have you seen Katherine? Her number is not going through." Jenna said and Caroline shook her head.

"Actually..." she starts as she takes a seat beside Bonnie. "We had a little fall out with her. I don't wanna tell you guys why because I would sound like a wanna-be."

"Fine!" Jenna humped and stands up to leave. "Elena, what about those books?" Jenna said with her best puppy face and Elena roll her eyes. "I promise to keep them entertained till you come back. I talked to her about the books last week."

"Fine." Elena said and took her jacket at the coat rack.

"I would drop you." Caroline offers. "Where are you going?"

"Salvatore's boarding house, and no thank you. You should stay her and catch up with Bonnie and Bex." Elena smiled and nods at her friends with a convinced smile on her face.

.

Elena throws her hair in a bun before walking to the door and knocking. HOLY FUCK! There he was standing only in his boxers smirking at her and frowning for a second, he thought she was Katherine.

"I assume your mum is not home, I should be umm... leaving. I... uh, Jenna asked me to..." Elena stuttered.

"Elena, I am sorry. That was inappropriate for even someone like me, I apologise." He smiled and she blushed looking down at her feet. "Sorry, I thought you were... never mind, I'll be back in a minute. Make yourself at home." He hurried to god knows where and like he promised he was back in a minute.

"You know how to keep a good time." Elena smiled as she sat down on the couch looking around.

He smirked and brought her a drink "That's Damon Salvatore for you." He winked.

Elena hesitated between saying "I know" and "Asshole." "Is that whiskey?" she asks and he nods confused. "I hate it." She said dropping the tumbler on a coffee table. "It's disgusting, how can anyone drink it?" she said and obviously Damon takes it as a rhetorical question because he just shrugged. "Where is Stefan?"

"Oh brother, they are out of town for two days actually." He said. "Him and mum."

"Why are you here then?" Elena asked.

"Father's relatives." He whispered as if telling a secret. "They hate me." He concluded and Elena nods dumbfounded.

"I should get going then." She said. "Jenna wants to borrow some books from your mother and she's not here." She said standing up as Damon walks over to her.

"Oh come on, don't be silly. You can stay, we could just hang out, and I told you I wanted to hang out with you that day, didn't I? He asked.

"You did but..."

"I insist." He said walking over to her and helping her out of her jacket, his touch sends chills down to her toes. "I would get you a drink, apple drink or orange?"

"Apple." She smiled.

"Here you go." He said walking towards her and handing her the apple drink and she mumbled thanks. "Tell me when you are hungry; I'll get you something to eat." He said and she nods. "Where's Katherine?" he asked and Elena shifts uncomfortably.

"When was the last time you see her?" Elena asked shooting him a narrowed look.

"4 days actually, her phone is not going through." He said and Elena keeps quiet. "Elena?"

"Sorry, I zoned out." She clears her throat. "She's fine, she's dodging people actually." She lied.

"Why would she dodge people?" Damon said confused.

"Katherine Pierce for you." She mocked and Damon rolls his eyes.

"Why do you guys have different surname when you look exactly like one?" Damon asked.

"When we were 3, our parents' part ways, my brother Jeremy and I stayed with our dad and mum leaves with Katherine, so Katherine is bearing my mum's family name. Katherine doesn't come back when my parents came back together when we were 15." She paused "She stayed with my mother's relatives at New York, when our parent's car crashes when we were 17, Jenna was our legal guardian but Katherine prefers to stay with my dad's brother John, at Atlanta." She looked at Damon and saw how he was watching her with a sympathetic expression.

She clears her throat and continues. "Katherine has been to many places while I and Jeremy are stuck in this town for so long." She laughs lightly. "Jeremy is in Atlanta for college." She paused and laughs at Damon's expression. "You're a good listener aren't you?" she said and smiled and shook his head.

"Yeah, I... actually, I don't know why Katherine won't tell me this." He frowns.

"Actually, she hated dad for it, she blames him for my mother's death. She said everyone was happy when they were apart but she died not so long after coming back to Dad." Elena faked a smile.

"Why would she think like that? You should have assumed the same thing with your dad but..."

"I loved them equally and I strongly believe they do the same." She sighed. "That's the Gilbert-Pierce differences. It doesn't make any sense, I know." She waved her hands pushing away the topic.

"Thanks for telling me." Damon said. "Hey, are you hungry?" he asked.

"No, I should just..." She blushed.

"Come on, you won't say no to my cooking, would you?" he winked.

"I know you can cook." Elena blurted out and Damon looks at her confused.

"How did you know?" he said and Elena immediately realises her mistake.

"Stefan told me." She lied and he smiled. "I should tell Jenna I am staying but I didn't come with my phone."

"You can use mine." He said.

"No, let it be. She won't mind, I won't stay long." She said.

"So what do you want to eat?" he asked.

"Anything you'll eat." She said and he smiled.

"You're not picky." He said and she shrugged. "Macaroni and cheese?" he asked again and he laughs as she hops on the kitchen counter.

"Damon, anything." She smiled and he nods.

"You're different." He said looking at her.

"From Katherine, that's what I heard." She raised a brow and he laughs.

"You know when I first met her, she is... I don't know very different." He said as he walks towards her almost standing between her legs.

"Where... when did you two meet?" she asked.

"I don't want to offend you or anything but I feel like you're hiding something from me."

"Excuse me?" she stuttered.

"Are you hiding something from me, Elena?" he asked boring his blue eyes into her brown ones and she looked away shaking her head.

"I... no, I don't know what you're talking about." She said as Damon eyed her and turns around to the hot cooking plate.

"I am sorry; I didn't mean to make you uncomfortable." He smiled apologetically. "It's just... never mind."

"You enjoy cooking so much right?" she asked as Damon brought her a plate of grapes and she mouthed thank you.

"Yup, took it from my mum. Can you cook?" he asked smiling lightly.

"Pancakes, yes. Other foods, no." She said and stuck her tongue out as he laughed and take a place beside her.

"I can teach you if you want." He offered and she looks at him surprised.

"I don't know..." She blushed. "I don't think Kat would like you 'cooking' with me." She said and he shrugged.

"Fine." He frowned.

"Hey, fine. You can teach me but how?" she asked.

"Anyhow." He smirked and she punched his shoulder playfully.

.

"Damon, I should leave." Elena said looking at her wrist watch, its 5:30pm. She's been here for more than 6 hours.

"Of course you should, after torturing me for 3 hours of 2 twilight movies." He pouted and she stood up laughing.

"Come on, it's not that bad." She said and wears her jacket.

"Hey, do you read?" he asked.

"Yes, why?"

"Nothing, just thinking... you could borrow some of my classic novels, you know." He waggled his eyebrows.

"Getting some more 'hang-out' out of me?" she smirked and he shrugged.

"Do you like gone with the wind?" he asked.

"Oh, that's like the best novel ever." She said walking towards him as he stands by the shelf. "I read it once when we went to a little family vacation at our lake house, my mum loves it."

"Here you go." He gave her.

"Oh, wow." She said in awe and he looks at her admiring her smile. "Thank you."

"You want more?" he said and then "No, I am giving you one. You'll have another one if you bring this back early." He winked and Elena smile at how interested he was in her.

"I am not a fast reader, unfortunately." She mocked a frown.

"I know you're joking." He said. "Seriously Elena, when can we hang out again?" he asked seriously and she smiled inwardly.

"I don't know..." she said. "Maybe when I return this in 10 days." She joked and he frowned.

"You're joking." He said. "Never mind, I'll come to your house if you take that long." She nods and starts walking towards the door.

"Thank you for today, I enjoyed it." She said.

"Me too. I would give you a call when you reach home." He smiled.

"Thank you." She said and walked out.

.

"Elena, where have you been?" Jenna asked putting her hand on her hips.

"I'm sorry, Mrs. Salvatore is out of town with Stefan and umm, I hanged out with Damon." Elena said.

"You did what?" Elena heard a voice turning to see Katherine with her arms crossed sitting on the couch. Elena rolled her eyes.

"You heard me, and did you miss the part where he wanted to hang out with me since from day one?" Elena said raising a brow and Jenna looks between them.

"Bitch!" Katherine shouted throwing a pillow at Elena and Elena dodges it as her phone starts ringing.

"Are you grounded?" Elena asked as she answers her phone. "Hello? Who's speaking?"

"It's Damon." His cool voice rang through her ear. "I guess you should be home by now."

"Yeah Damon, thanks for calling." She said earning a death glare from Katherine. "Bye, Katherine is saying hi." She teased but Damon had already hung up.

"Why did you stay alone at Damon's place?" Jenna asked.

"I am sorry okay? I left my phone here and his mum and Stefan were out of town so we hang out. I promise to call you the next time I am staying outside for long." Elena concluded looking serious and Jenna nods her head looking at Katherine.

"And you, tell me where you've been all weekend. Just because you guys are taking a year off it doesn't mean you're going to behave the way you want. WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN?" Jenna shouted at Katherine.

"Okay, enough!" Katherine stands up holding her hand up. "I don't know what you think Jenna, but I am not 18 anymore. For god sake, I am 19 and you're not my mother." She shouted and Jenna's face dropped at this.

"Katherine." Elena shouted.

"Stay out of this. I don't need your opinions in my life okay? Just stay away or I am moving out." Katherine glared at them and walked away. Elena looked over at Jenna who's fighting tears.

"Jenna." Elena said softly. "I am so sorry." She said before pulling her into a hug.

"I am bad at this." Jenna whispered.

"No, you aren't. You've been with us since before she came back here and I am sure mum and dad are proud of you. Don't let Katherine ruin you or make you feel bad about yourself." Elena said. "She's not worth it."

Jenna nods and Elena smiled. "Rebekah, Bonnie and Caroline said bye." Jenna said and Elena nods walking to her bedroom.

_Dear Diary,_

_I spent the day with Damon today. Yeah, I did. And I am happy but he almost discovered my little secrets. He's that clever; he said I am hiding things from him, which I am doing. And I told him I knew he can cook. I sound like a stalker. He cooked for me, we watched twilight and he let me borrow his 'gone with the wind' and he want to hang out me again. Did I smell a friendship here? Now I am going to bed with a big smile on my face._

.

"Alaric." Damon said as he sat beside his friend at the grill.

"Damon, where is your girlfriend?" Alaric teased.

"Two bourbon please." Damon said to the bartender before turning to his friend again." "Haven't heard from her in 2 days." Damon shrugged.

"Are you sure you are happy with her, Damon?" Alaric asked.

"That's what I am trying to convince myself about." Damon said silently.

"You're trying to convince yourself? You're in a deep shit man." Alaric chuckled. "Are you sure Elena wasn't the girl you met at Lockwood's dinner?"

"No, she isn't the one. I mean... I don't know." Damon sighed. "She would have told me, I was with her this afternoon, she doesn't act suspicious at all."

"Okay." Alaric sighed and Damon looked ahead sipping his beer silently. "You are brooding man; you sure as hell look like your baby brother right now." Alaric laughs.

"How are things going with Jenna?" Damon asked.

"As usual, perfect!" Alaric replied with a smug smile on his face and Damon resists the urge to role his eyes.

"I envy you man, I just can't explain what I am feeling right now." Damon said and Alaric looks at him confused.

"What is it?" Alaric asked eying Damon.

"Whatever it is, it has to do with Elena, which is why I need to stay away from her. That whole hanging out shit was a bad idea." Damon said and Alaric gives him the 'I told you so' look. "Why are you looking at me like this? It's not like I said I am gonna jump right in bed with my girlfriend's sister."

"Well, from all indications you wanna do that. That's why you want to start avoiding her. Be a man, Damon." Alaric whispered the last part.

"I wish it was that easy around Elena, I feel like I've known her all my life. Hell, I was even asking her when we could hang out again, and when I say 'I' I mean me, Damon Salvatore, which is something new in my book of records." Damon said cockily.

"And he's arrogant now." Alaric said shaking his head.

"Tell me what to do, Ric." Damon said seriously.

"I don't know..." Alaric shrugged. "Stay away from her? Be her best friend? Act like her big brother? Dump her sister and date her? Too many options for you."

"A and D are not even some options. I am gonna take number B and C." Damon smirks. "Thank you."

"Anytime."

"She fucking made me watch twilight." Damon mutters.

"Please tell me what I heard is not true." Alaric almost spit his drink on the bartender and Damon shrugs. "You're so whipped, Damon."

"Oh, says the man who watches Enchanted on his 2nd anniversary with his girlfriend." Damon cocked a brow and Alaric remained silent.

5 days passed since Damon saw Elena last, he saw her at the grill with her friends when he went to dinner with Katherine but they didn't exchange words because she didn't see him, which he was sure she was just pretending.

She called him 3 times but he dodged all her calls, why would he do that. She knew Stefan was back in town but she heard Damon on the phone with Katherine so she knew for sure he saw her calls. She called Stefan and asked if he was home and he invited her over. Elena took advantage of that to make sure everyone believes she only went to collect text books for Jenna from Carina Salvatore.

_**Chapter 3 is here already. Thanks for reading and everyone that reviewed, means a lot to me. **_

_**M asked how Elena didn't know Damon when she knew Stefan and Carina when she was just a kid. We are not there yet but I'll talk about it in the upcoming chapters. Not anytime soon maybe but it's going to be discussed. Thanks for pointing it out.**_

_**And Damon will figure it out soon with the help of 'someone' you don't expect to help him. ;)**_

_**Thank you so much for the follows and reviews, I feel on top of the world, I hope you enjoyed the little hang out between our favourite people. **___

_**Reviews are love.**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**I spent 3 days posting a new chapter every day, that is not me but I am kinda addicted to this story and your overwhelming responses triggered me to do it. I don't think you should expect a **_new_** chapter within this week after this one. I am sorry. **___

**Dark-Supernatural-Angel **_**had a problem with Damon staying away from Elena in last chapter because he was asking her to hang out with him when she was leaving the house. I think you are right, I didn't write anything about that and thanks for pointing out my mistake but Damon IS dating Katherine not Elena and he finds himself being drawn to the latter that's why. Thank you. **___

_**I apologise for my awfully long author's note but I decided to put it here because I know many of you might be thinking about the same thing. Enjoy chapter 4.**_

Chapter 4.

Elena walked in front of the boarding house and took a deep breath, she came to see Damon, and she doesn't know what brought her here. She just wanted to see Damon, she is gonna get Jenna the books from Damon's mother and she'll invite him to Jenna's barbecue.

"Elena." Damon's voice snapped her back to reality and she forced a smile before pushing her way into the house.

"Hey, your mum's here?" she asked and she can see a little disappointment flashes in his face before he turned to normal.

"Yeah, so how have you been?" he asked as they strolled into the house together, she looked at him and saw a sexy stubble on his face. She swallowed hard before nodding.

"I am good." She said before she noticed Alaric sitting on the couch, she was about to talk when Damon did.

"Hey Ric, this is Elena." He cleared his throat. "My girlfriend Katherine's sister."

His girlfriend's sister? _Okay, now she's fucking offended. _Why not his friend or just Stefan's friend if he doesn't want her even as a friend? She could see Ric giving Damon a 'what the fuck are you doing look.'

"Elena, come on Damon. She's Jenna's niece, being out of town for a few years affects you that much?" Alaric cocks a brow. "You fucking need a reality check." Alaric whispered to Damon before smiling softly at Elena. "Hey, I am just leaving. See you tomorrow?" he said and she nods.

"Goodbye Ric." He left and they were left standing alone looking anywhere but each other. Well this is awkward. "Uh, can you please talk to your mum? I am in haste." She said and he nods and left.

She looked at the centre table and saw a book 'A Past Revenge' by Carole Mortimer, she dropped it when she heard footsteps and she turned around to see Damon. "You wanna read that? Its a little girly." he smiled. "I wanted to give it to Katherine but you can take it..."

"No, I have it." She said softly. "Are you sure Katherine is gonna like this?"

"No, you tell me. She's your sister and she loves to read." He said and Elena scoffs as he looked at her in confusion. "What's wrong?"

"Where is your Mum?" she asked and Damon frowned.

"Elena, I think you're hiding something from me." He said and she eyed him before crossing her arms over her chest.

"What do you mean?" she said and its Damon's turn to scoff taking another step towards her.

"You know right what I mean, I am not an idiot. Anytime I talk about Katherine, you tense up. Can you tell me why?" he said and she shake her head.

"You can ask her that." She hissed and looked away.

"Elena, tell me or I swear..." he threatened but his words stuck in his throat and she raised a brow eying him.

"Or what Damon?" she took a step towards him.

"I can force it out of you." He smirked but he wasn't funny to Elena.

"You can't." She said and turned around but he spun her around so she was looking at him.

"You really think I can't?" he asked as he saw her eyes shining with anger but he didn't release his tight grip on her.

"Damon let me go or I swear I will never speak to you again." She said and he release her instantly, afraid of losing her. She wants to smirk but she was so angry to do that. He can't imagine what she was going through.

He already felt bad for pushing her too much, and she was already thinking of letting him go. He just shook his head and rush upstairs, she could hear hush voices of his mum asking him if he was okay but she didn't hear his reply. She closed her eyes and sighs loudly. This is not good.

"Elena." She heard Carina said and she smiled. "I am sorry; I was just finishing up some work upstairs. I hope Damon keep you good company?" she asked and Elena only smiled.

"The books..." Really? She couldn't even talk? What the hell is going on with her? She made Damon upset and it came back biting her right in the ass.

"Oh that." She said walking over to the shelf and Elena followed her. "I heard you spent some time with Damon when we were out of town." She said removing some books from the shelf and handing it over to Elena.

"Yes, we did. It was..." splendid "uh, can you tell him to come to Jenna's barbecue tomorrow?" she pleaded.

"Yeah, but you can yourself. His room is the first one on the right." Carina smiled softly but Elena shook her head.

"Actually, I am in haste." She smiled. "Thank you." She said and leaves.

"Damon." His mother yelled after Elena left and he came out looking slightly grungy. "What's wrong?" she asked.

"I am not feeling fine." He lied.

"Don't lie to me, Damon." She sighed as she gestured for him to sit down. "What's going on with you and the twins?" she asked and Damon shrugged. He discusses everything with his mum but he can't talk to her about those delusional twins.

"Can we save that for another time?" He said rubbing his temples.

"No, what's happening?" She practically yelled, she loved Damon enough to share his pains with him.

"Elena's happening, mum." He shoots back. "It's Elena; she clearly knows something about Katherine that nobody knows and she is not gonna share it with me."

"Damon give her time, maybe it's a family secret she doesn't wanna share with anyone." His mum soothed.

"Well, maybe she should stop being so damn obvious. I mean..."

"Damon, things like that should not bother you. Your curiosity is really not helping your temper, Damon." She said.

"I am only curious about things I like." He corrected. "And I, uh... forget it mum." He sighed.

"Elena needs you at Jenna's barbecue tomorrow." She said and he scoffs.

"I am not going." He said flatly.

"But you have to; you told me she's your friend. You can't ditch her."

"Mum, it's complicated." He said angrily.

"I don't think so." She said and he put his hand in his pockets and stands up. "So are you going?" she asked and he shrugged.

"If Alaric is going." He sighed and left.

.

Damon entered Elena's house and it's already packed with people, is this what they call a barbecue? All these people? He rolled his eyes and grunts. Apparently all the people in Mystic Falls know each other and that's why everyone comes to a barbecue?

"Behave." Alaric ordered and Damon glares at him as he spotted one of them, Katherine. She was sitting on the couch with her chin in her palm looking bored; he walked over to her and sat beside her.

"Hey." He said as he understands she didn't notice him.

"Damon." She exclaimed and jumped into his arms. "I missed you so much, I was just wondering if you were coming." She said and kissed his lips.

He kissed her back before pulling away and taking her hands in his. "Well, you didn't invite me. Your sister did, speaking of... where is she?" he asked and she frowned a little.

"I saw her with Matt at the backyard." She said.

Damon kissed her again before standing up "I need to see her." He said and she nods. "I'll be back before you know it."

He walked through the backdoor and he saw a blonde guy in his maybe early 20s standing with her and she's laughing heartily, she was wearing her normal skinny jeans and a red tank top with a loose jacket on top. He felt a pang of jealousy in his chest when the guy took her hand in his and they walked to sit on the bench.

He moved closer and Elena noticed him and her face fell immediately, did she hate him that much?

"Hey." He said awkwardly.

"Damon." She said. "This is Matt, and Matt, this is Damon. Stefan's brother." She concluded.

"Hey, nice to meet you." Matt shook Damon's hand and Damon fake a smile finally taking his eyes off Elena who is playing with her fingers.

"Same." That's only his reply to Matt who frowned.

"Elena, you never told me how your date went." Okay, this needs to stop before he hears something he doesn't wanna know.

"Elena, can I talk to you for a second?" Damon asked.

"Sure." She said as she shoots an apologetic smile at Matt who just nodded.

"I am sorry." Damon began as they moved away from Matt.

"Damon please, don't embarrass me." She sighed. "I went over the top with a threat I know I can't keep." She looks at him right in the eyes. "I am sorry."

"Elena, you need to know... you are my friend but I hate it when a friend hides something from me." He said grabbing her hand in his as he move closer to her.

"I am sorry, Damon. I can't tell you, it's complicated." She said. "I want to tell you but I can't, you'll know when it's the right time." She squeezed his hands. "So there is something going on?" he muttered to himself.

"Just be patient. I want you to be happy." She said and he nods after seeing the sincerity in his eyes.

She squeezed his hands again before smiling and turning back to Matt, Damon watched her before turning into the house. Katherine grabbed him and led him up to her room.

"So this is your room?" he said looking around. "Whatever happened to the love of purple and red?" he asked.

"I just want blue to be the colour of my room." She shrugged as he sat on her bed looking through her DVDs, awkward cause there were many things Damon didn't expect her to like; she never told him her love for horror movies. He decides to ignore that because his mind is full of confusion.

He was about to get up when Katherine pushed him back on the bed and starts kissing him, he smiled in her mouth before pinning her beneath him. He kissed her back and her hands were in his hair in an instant. She was about to unbutton his shirt when someone knocked on the door and they muttered "Fuck" in unison.

"Kat, Jenna is looking for you." Elena said knocking on the door as Damon untangled himself from Katherine and stands up. "Kat are you in there?" Elena asked as Katherine sat down smoothing down her short pink dress.

Elena barged in and saw Damon standing beside Katherine, she took in their appearance and she knew exactly what was going on. She felt tears threatening to fall and she looked at Damon's untidy hair before turning to Katherine "Jenna wants to see you." Elena's voice cracked and Katherine felt bad for her but it went away in a second.

"Coming." She said and Elena was already gone.

She closed her door and leaned back against it, this is happening all because of her stupid love for Damon. If she hadn't agreed to be his friend, maybe she would have moved on by now. She sighed and falls to her bed, she wished Jeremy was here for her. She missed him; she grabbed her phone from the nightstand and plopped down on her bed. She let her tears fall before calling him.

"Hey, Elena." His voice brought a smile on her face and her tears turned into joy tears. "Elena baby, are you there?"

"Jeremy." She said.

"Are you okay? Please tell me you aren't crying." He said and she could see him rolling his eyes. "Okay, if it makes you feel any better I am coming back in the first week of next month."

"What? Are you? What's today's date?" she asked.

"26th, now tell me what do you want me to bring for you?" he asked again.

"I just want you Jer, nothing else." I missed you." She said and he sighed.

"Me too, hope Katherine is not troubling you, because I am gonna kick her ass when I come back." He said seriously and she laughed, only if he knew.

"Nothing, just come back."

"Goodbye, Elena."

"I love you, bye." She hung up and as if on a cue, someone knocked on her door. "Come in."

Well, this is the last person she expected to see after she just saw him making out with her sister, why didn't they continue.

"Hey." He said before sitting on her bed.

"Hey, where's Kat?" she asked and he ignored her question.

"You're missing all the fun." He said before looking at her eyes and he frowned. "Were you crying?" he asked and she shrugged. "Why Elena?"

"I was on the phone with Jeremy, I missed him." She said and he sighed in relief.

"If you need someone to talk to, I am here for you Elena." He said sincerely and he took her hands in his.

"Damon please..." she said taking her hands away and he look at her confused.

"Elena, what's going on?" he asked and she reached her hand and grabbed his book from her nightstand.

"Here you go." she gave him and he was still looking at her, and she refused to look at him.

"What the hell is going on, Elena?" he asked.

"I don't know, Damon." She sighed. "I am not feeling fine, all these people... I just want to be with my brother, I want him." She looked at him. "He's the only one I can talk to right now... or Tyler." She let her tears fall. "But they are not here, they all left me alone. I have Bonnie, Rebekah, and even Matt but they can't understand." She cried. "I want Jeremy." She said and Damon took her into his arms.

"I am sorry, Elena." He said. "I wish I can do something." He said and she shook her head.

"I think you should go and party with the rest." She offered after wiping away her tears and he shook his head. "Damon please, I want to be alone." She smiled and he stands up.

"Fine." He said. "But I am coming back before I leave." He said and she nods before putting her head on her pillow and he left.

.

"Where were you?" Katherine asked.

"Elena gave me my book." He grinned.

"Okay, I thought mum has that book?" she said, talking about her parents with him for the first time. "Elena has the key to our lake house and the book is there, she would get it if she wants." She said and Damon shrugs.

"Maybe she doesn't want to get it now." Damon defends.

"She only goes there with Jeremy." Katherine said. "Why are you defending her, Damon?"

"Excuse me?" he said glaring at her.

"Why are you defending Elena, Damon?" she asked looking serious.

"I am not, Katherine."

"What's going on, Damon?" Katherine asked letting her insecurity out.

"Nothing." He said cupping her cheeks. "I promise." He kissed her to seal his promise and she nods.

"Thank you." She said and he nods.

"I will be back." He said and gets up looking for Matt.

"Hey, there you are." Damon said as he saw Matt, he had no idea why he was doing this. But he needs to do it.

"Yes?" Matt said confused.

"I want to ask you something, where is Tyler Lockwood?" he asked.

"He's out of town. Why do you care?"

"When is he coming back?" Damon asked ignoring Matt.

"Next week, maybe."

"What's his relationship with Elena?" Damon asked.

"Whoa man, I thought you are dating her sister not her?" Matt said eying Damon.

"Just tell me damn it!" Damon exclaimed angrily.

"He's her best friend. Actually, her brother's best friend but he was always there for her, she is like the little sister he never had. Why are you asking all this?" Matt asked.

"What are you doing with Elena?" Damon blurted out.

"Excuse me?" Matt glares at him.

"Do you like her?" Damon asks him.

"Ha! I should be asking you that with all those questions regarding her." Matt said. "And there comes my girl, April Young." Matt said as he smirked and moved away.

Shit, he just made a fool of himself. Why is he doing all this for Elena? Katherine is his girlfriend not Elena.

He made his way up to her room, he needed to get out of here but he promised to see her before he left. He entered the room silently and she was already asleep the way he left her. He smiled as he saw dry tears on her cheek, she is really tough. He look at her purple room looking confused, why is her room this colour, did she like purple? He asked himself.

He went over to her dressing mirror and he saw her journal, he opened the first page and saw 'Damon Salvatore' written with a bold marker. He was about to take it in his hands when he knocked a body spray down and Elena stirred in her sleep.

"Damon?" she said and he kept the journal. "What are you doing?"

"I am sorry, I was just looking around." He said. "You look peaceful and I don't wanna wake you but I am a bit clumsy." He rambled and she smiled sitting up.

"It's okay." She sighed. "I was dreaming of Jeremy, I dreamt that he is back." She smiled softly.

"Is he coming back?" Damon asked as he sat beside her and she nods.

"Next week, I can't wait."

"Full house huh? Tyler is coming back next week." He said and she tense up.

"How do you know? His phone was not going through. I was so scared, I am gonna kill him." She said happily. "How do you know?"

Is she in love with Tyler? Damon wondered. "Heard your friend talking about it." He lied.

"Oh, Matt?" she said and he nods. "Thank you, Damon."

He nods and kisses her cheeks before standing up. "Do you want me to come with you to the door?" she asked and he shook his head.

"You need your beauty sleep, not that you are not beautiful enough..." He smirked and she blushed. "Goodbye."

"Goodbye Damon."

Damon went up straight to his car, this shouldn't be happening, Katherine is his girlfriend not Elena. He should be enjoying Katherine's company more than the way he is enjoying Elena's but he just can't stay away.

A few days ago, after Katherine came out of her infamous 'hide', he asked her where she was and she snapped at him asking him why he was getting so close to her sister. That wasn't what he expected; he was not the one that went in hiding. And Elena admitted that there was really something that is going on but she couldn't tell him

He doesn't want to have another fight with her, that's why he let that go but he is definitely going to find out.

_AN: I am obviously a sucker for Tyler and Elena's friendship. *sighs* I can't help it, and mind you I don't love them as a couple. Tyler is just my favourite character after Damon and Elena._ _Damon and Katherine are getting cozy, I know right? Damon still likes Katherine and he likes Elena but he is still committed to the former but things are changing soon. Maybe in the next chapter, who knows? ;)_ _Please review._


	5. Chapter 5

_**Hi! **_

**Dark-Supernatural-Angel, **_**Damon did not take the journal. He just saw the first page where his name is written in bold. (Soooo clichéd.) :P**_

**MarvelDCFanGal, **_**I don't ship Stefan with anyone on the show tbh, because I don't like him but I love him in fan fiction world. And I like Steroline more than Stebekah but just used Stebekah for a change. I like Stebekah on the show right now, they are adorable. I tho ship STEROLINE in fanfic world. But I ship Caroline with Tyler on the show.**_

_**Guess I just can't stay away. Enjoy!**_

CHAPTER 5.

Damon has been staring at his phone for the last 15 minutes, he wanted to call Elena but something keeps stopping him. His relationship with Katherine is normal, just like any other relationship. It has been 8 days since Jenna's barbecue and he haven't heard from Elena. Were they done the moment she returned his book? Now he wants to find out why the hell she has his name written in bold on the first page of her fucking journal.

He was about to press the call button on her number when he heard the front door open, he saw a blonde girl with Stefan, holding Stefan's hands. What's the deal with his brother and blondes? Didn't he like Elena, weren't they dating? His mother is out to visit Carol Lockwood, yes! Tyler's mother, the guy that Elena loves with her whole life. He was about to scoff to himself when Damon heard Stefan's voice.

"Damon." Stefan raised a brow. "Were you here since I left?"

"No." Damon lied.

"Hi." He heard a voice said and he looked up to see the blonde girl smiling. "I am Rebekah."

"Hey, Damon." He smiled. "I think I have heard about you once or twice." He raised a brow and she smiled.

"Where?" she asked.

"Elena." Stefan said in a 'duh' tone earning a glare from the elder Salvatore.

"Oh, of course." Rebekah said awkwardly not knowing how to respond to that.

"So..." Damon said trying to break the awkwardness and Stefan jumped in their rescue.

"Rebekah, come on. I'll show you around." Stefan said.

"Nice meeting you, Damon." Rebekah said nicely.

"I know." He smirked and he saw her roll her eyes before turning away.

"Your brother is an ass." Damon heard Rebekah said to Stefan as they walked into the kitchen.

He plopped down on the couch and dial Elena's number and someone picked up.

"_Hello?"_ he heard a male voice asked and his brows flew up.

"Who is this?" Damon asked.

"_No, who are you?" _the voice asked again.

"Can I speak to Elena?" Damon asked ignoring his question.

"_I am sorry, she is busy_._" _Damon heard the joking tone in the guy's voice but that made him more upset only. _"Bastard, give me my phone."_ He heard Elena shouting. "_Tyler, I swear I'll kill you, just give me..."_

"_Really Elena, who are you fucking?"_ Tyler asked gleefully and Elena shouted ASS GIVE ME.

"_Hello?" _

"Elena." Damon said sceptically.

"_Hey, Damon."_ He heard the smile in her voice, she was obviously happy. _"I am sorry, Tyler is just being... well, Tyler."_ She chuckled.

"I see." He said and stayed silent.

"_Damon?"_ she asked when she heard him stay silent for many seconds.

"I am sorry, I just..."

"_Are you okay?"_ she asked in a caring voice.

"Yes, I am fine." He said and she sighed and he heard her!

"_Sorry, I have to go_." She said. _"Tyler and Jeremy are here, they came back a few minutes back."_

"And you were already hanging out with him?" Damon blurted out jealousy dripping in his voice.

"_Excuse me?"_ Elena said a bit confused.

"Sorry, that was... uh, I am talking with Stefan here." He said.

"_Yeah, right. Bye Damon."_ She said and hang up without waiting for his reply.

What the fuck has he done? Why would he say something like that to her? He was dating her sister not her. He need to figure all this out.

"Goodbye Damon." He heard a voice say.

"Oh, are you done?" he said waggling his brows at his brother and they both roll their eyes.

"Ass." Rebekah muttered.

"Nice meeting you, Rebekah." He said.

"I know." She said mockingly before going out.

"Rebekah is your new catch, huh?" Damon smirked.

"I am not you, Damon. I don't have a 'new catch.'" Stefan smirked back.

"Oh I see." Damon said before turning serious. "Do you know anything about Elena?"

"What part about Elena?" Stefan smirks and Damon shrugged.

"I don't know, anything." Damon said.

"Well, her dating record is 0.80%." Stefan laughed.

"Really?" Damon said surprisingly. "Why?"

"Because she is in love with a man she can never have." Stefan said and Damon's heart skips a beat. Tyler fucking Lockwood.

"Who is the guy?" Damon asked.

"I thought you guys were 'friends'?" Stefan said cocking a brow as he took a sip from Damon's bourbon.

"No, I mean yes. But she is hiding things from me, please if you know something tell me." He said as a guilty look flash across Stefan's face.

"I don't know anything." Stefan said drinking up the glass and getting up.

"I don't believe you, Stefan." Damon said and his brother walked away. "Is this about me?"

"Not everything is about you, Damon." Stefan turns back to look at him and Damon stood up and walk to stand in front of Stefan.

"Then why the fuck did she have my name written in bold in the front page of her journal?" Damon asked starting to lose his temper.

"Now you read people's journal?" Stefan smirked ignoring Damon's anger.

"Stefan, if you know something please tell me." Damon said. "I have been getting strange vibes from the day I met them, I don't know what to do or who to follow."

"I am sorry, Damon." Stefan said sincerely walking away from his brother and going out.

.

"Can you meet me at the park in 10 minutes?" Elena read Stefan's text and now she's walking to the park. Different thoughts on her mind, had Stefan blurted something out to Damon? Maybe Katherine told him? Maybe he is just suspecting things. She hoped it's only the last part.

"Hey." She said.

"Elena." Stefan smiled.

"How are you doing? How is your date with Rebekah?" she winked and he laughed.

"Fine. You know, the reason why I called you here is... Elena, my brother is really confused about Katherine and you." He said and Elena look at him confused. "Where did you keep your journal?" he asked.

"Why?" she asked and then gasped. "Oh my God, don't tell me..." she said and he shrugged. "Oh my God, what did he say?"

"He mentioned something about seeing his name in the front page of your journal." He said and Elena shivered, is it so cold out here suddenly?

"Oh my God. What am I gonna do?" she said. "He must have seen it when he came into my room and I am sleeping." She sat on a park bench to support herself.

"I think the first page is only what he has seen, uh... if it makes you feel any better." He smiled softly and she shook her head. "Elena." He said suddenly serious and she knew what was coming. "I told you before..."

"Stefan please, I know what you said." She said.

"Damn it Elena, you are both hurting! You are hurting and clearly my brother is." He said. "Why are you trying to make Katherine happy when she destroyed your happiness?" he asked coming to sit beside her. "I am sorry, Elena. But if Damon ask me about something again, I can't lie to him anymore." Stefan said looking away and she nods.

"Just give me time, Stefan." She put her hand on his arm. "Please."

He nods "I don't wanna say I told you so but..."

"I know, thank you." She smiled. "I can't believe he almost read my journal." She muttered.

"Yeah, that's not Damon. He is a curious person but only when he loves something, he's just confused." He said and she nods. "Um, I should get going." Stefan smiled as he pats her shoulder and gets up to leave. She smiles softly at him before waving politely.

.

"Ahh." Elena screamed as she grabbed the door handle again to run away.

"Scaredy-cat" Damon smirks as he grabs her and turn her to look at him.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" she snapped and punched his chest lightly as he shrugs. "What are you doing in my room?"

"Big brother let me in." He smirks as he plopped down on her bed grabbing her teddy and putting it over his chest. "He was trying to play the big brother role on me but guess what? We aren't even dating." He frowned at his words and she shift awkwardly and began to pull her clothes out from the closet, throwing them in a basket. "Jenna had to save my ass." He concluded and walked over to her.

"I have to do some laundry, aren't you supposed to be with Katherine right now?" She said as she watches his shoulder slumped in response. She walked past him and over to her dressing mirror.

"Are you alright?" he asked and she shuddered.

"Peachy." She said and walked to the bathroom but he was fast to hold the knob.

"Why do you have my name in the front page of your diary?" he turned serious in a matter of seconds.

Damn him! She surely saw it coming but not now. She let out a dry laugh and reached for the knob again but he followed her into the bathroom.

"Really, my sister is surely gonna hate her boyfriend with me in my bathroom." She smirks and he scoffs in anger.

"This isn't over." He spat and walked out of her bathroom slamming the door in the process.

"Ass." She muttered as she heard his engine roared to life outside, she walked out of the bathroom with her fake laundry and sighs as she thinks of getting them back in the closet.

.

"Katherine, I am sorry." Damon sighs and tries to form the words in his head. "I can't do this, not anymore."

"What happened Damon?" she said silently and he just shook his head.

"I am sorry, something's definitely not right with this." He gestured between the two of them and she huffs.

"Is this about Elena?" she raised a brow and he look at her.

"Are we really doing this?" he snaps at her. "What is wrong with the both of you? Can't you have a decent conversation with me without mentioning the other one?"

"You can't answer a question with another one, Damon." She said starting to grow angry as people stars watching them. Damon stepped outside the grill and walks to his car. "Don't run away, Damon. Did she say something? Is this about my bitch of a sister?"

"Oh, pot meets kettle." Damon scoffs.

"Excuse me?"

"You heard me right Katherine, something is definitely going on in your heads. And you both fucking need help." He said and opened the door to his car.

"I have never loved you." She blurted out and Damon smirks as he comes out of his car and watches her intently.

"Who said I did?" Damon said as he eyed her. "You know what, I am starting to doubt you are the girl I met at Lockwood's dinner." He said.

"To hell with you." She spat and walked away from him. He stood there for minutes staring blankly at the way she walked away before driving to the Gilbert's again.

"Is she here?" Damon asked Jeremy as he walked into the living room.

"Who, Elena?" he asked and Damon nods. "Okay, I am really confused, who are you dating and who are you playing among the two of them?" he asked and Damon glares in return. "I swear if—"

"—you hurt Elena, blah blah... tell me, is she here?" Damon said and Jeremy takes a step towards him.

"She is in her room, Damon." Jenna said and Damon smiles gratefully at her before running upstairs to her room. He notices she is not in her room and he knocks on her bathroom door.

"Decent, come in." She shouted.

"I came back to help." Damon said and she turned around to look at him.

"Get out; I didn't know it was you... I thought it was Jeremy or..."

"Tyler?" he smirks. "I thought you said you have some work to do?" he said as he noticed that she is not doing anything.

"Just get out!"

"No, I don't have a girlfriend now so nobody would be upset if they found out I am in your bathroom, right?" he smiled as he walked towards her.

"What?" she whispered in shock.

"I broke up with Katherine." He finally said it out loud a hint of sadness in his voice as he walked out to her room.

"I thought you loved her." She said her voice barely a whisper as she followed him out sitting beside him on her bed as he scoffed.

"I am confused Elena."

"I am sorry, Damon." She said as she take his hands in hers as tears threatened to fall from her eyes. She was fairly certain they are for joy but she felt bad for messing with Damon's head.

"It's not your fault." He said.

"You can't say." She muttered.

"What do you mean?" he said and she shrugs.

"I'm sorry if I made you upset earlier." She said and he strokes her hair nodding.

"Your brother doesn't like me." He laughs. "He thinks I am playing with your head."

"Well, you're not." She sighed. "I am so lucky to have you as a friend." She said and finally look at him in the eyes.

"Why are you crying?" he asks as he wiped away the tears with his thumb. "Are you on your period?" he teased and she blushed smacking his arm lightly.

"Ass." She said.

"Lena, surprise!" Tyler shouted as he walked into her bedroom. "Oh, did I interrupt something?" he asked leaning against the door and Elena roll her eyes.

"Shut up, meet my friend, Damon. Damon, Tyler." She said and they exchanged hey's.

"I met this Caroline when buying you this." He said as he brought out her favourite lemonade and Damon watched as her eyes grew wide in amusement.

"Oh yeah? She used to be Katherine's friend." She blurted out and Damon shuddered. She put her hand on his shoulder and mouthed 'sorry' as he smiled and gets up to leave. "Where are you going?" she asks.

"Home. It's been a pretty long day." He sighed and she watches him sympathetically and he smiled. "Goodbye, nice meeting you Tyler." He said and Elena looked at him as he walked out of her room.

"Do you ever plan on telling him?" Tyler asks.

"I want to but he just broke up with her." She said.

"Elena, time doesn't wait for you."

"And time heals almost everything." She smirked.

"Let's agree to disagree but I am definitely gonna say I told you so when its time to say it." He winked as he gets up. "So about Caroline, she was your best friend, are you guys still um—"

"No, I don't know... I mean, I want my friend back but I don't know if I can trust her again but she's pretty cool. She used to be a brat but she's changed now, so I guess you're cool." She smiled and walks up to him as he kissed her cheek.

"You can give her a second chance you know; you used to be so good together."

"Hmm, that is coming from your heart not your head, but I guess you are right." Elena smiled.

"You're the best." He said.

"Tell me something I don't know." She smirks as they walked out of her room and she saw Katherine walks briskly to her room. "5 minutes."

Elena walked into her sister's room who has buried her head in the fluffy pillows on her head. "Katherine."

"I don't wanna hear; you did this... you told him didn't you?" Katherine shouted as she gets up staring at her sister.

"Wait, is this about me?" Elena said.

"Yes, it is about you Elena. You made him break up with me." She said and Elena scoffs.

"Well, you're not the one he wanted in the first place so why get teary eyed?" Elena said. "We can talk if you decide to stop being a brat and open your eyes to the world you live in." She huffs. "Stop being so damn selfish, not everything is about you."

"Of course I know that, everything is about you. Everyone in this town worships the ground you walked on; you took away my best friend... but guess what? I am not staying, I am leaving." She said.

"First of all, to have people worship the ground you walked on is not an easy thing, not to brag or anything but I am nothing like you. Secondly, Caroline used to be my friend when we were kids and after you left this town, so I didn't steal her. Thirdly, you're 19, you can do whatever you want, live where ever you want but you should know that we love you and we are being honest with you by telling you the truth." Elena sighed after her long speech. "I love you, Jenna and Jeremy loves you but you did a big mistake by going after Damon knowing clearly you were not the person he wanted."

"Why did you let me do it then?" Katherine scoffs. "Stop pretending to love me, nobody does. Only my mum did and your precious dad took her away."

Slap.

"I dare you say a word against him again." Elena said as Katherine hold her cheek and Elena walked away.

How could she put all the blame on her, she did all this to make her happy. She let Damon go, lie to him and make him upset but she blamed her. She stopped her from going after him, god knows she did, Rebekah did but she doesn't listen. Now that things get bitter all the blame turned on her. She's done, the next time she meet Damon, she's gonna tell him everything.

She is gonna put herself in front of everything for the first time in her life.

.

Damon sighs as he gulped down his drink, its 2 days since he broke up with Katherine and he spent the other day brooding, mopping around, sorting out his feelings. Take whichever you want.

"Hey." He hears a voice beside him as he turned around and saw a blonde stretching out her hand for him. "I am Caroline."

"Damon." He smiled as he shakes her hand, this is the infamous sheriff's daughter, he thought.

"I know." She said and he smirks. "Listen, I am not trying to gossip here or anything but Elena used to be my best friend, we had a little misunderstanding and everything goes blank from there." She said.

"Why are you telling me this?" he eyed her carefully.

"Will you shut up and listen?" she scolds and he held up his hands in surrender. "Look, Elena has been in love with you since she was 15." She said bluntly and Damon slammed his drink on the bar.

"Okay, I'm not doing this right now." He stands up straightening his shirt. "Caroline, it was nice meeting you." He said and starts walking away.

"She was the one you met at Lockwood's party." She said and he turned to look at her with a quizzical expression on his face. "God, are you that dumb Damon?"

"Mind you, I am not dumb. I just don't see the reason why Elena and Katherine will lie to me." He paused. "And I think you're lying."

"The reason why Elena will lie to you is because she is Elena and she is selfless enough to let Katherine get to you. She thinks she's making the both of you happy." She said as she ran her hands through her hair. "I don't even know why I am telling you this. She will never forgive me if she finds out." She walked out of the grill and Damon followed her.

"Can you just explain to me what the fuck is happening here because I am fucking confused and... trust me; you don't wanna be near me when I am angry." He shouted. He is barely controlling himself. What the hell is all this Elena being in love with him since what, 4 years back?

"Okay, look. When you were here before you disappeared to god knows where, when you used to be a dick, when you don't look at people twice, when you were doing that lame... uh, sorry. That was just my opinion, when you and your friends had that "Your safe relationship" programme on mystic radio, Elena fell in love with you." She looked at his eyes and his slightly opened mouth trying to say something. "You were a dick back then but she fell for you hard. I don't know why."

"I don't even know why I am doing this." She breathed loudly.

"Will you shut the fuck up and finish what you started?" he said taking a threatening step towards her.

"No, I have done the prologue. Now you're gonna meet her and she'll give you the chapters, invite me to epilogue though." Caroline winked with a little bit of fear in her eyes.

"Who else knows this?" he asked.

"Bonnie and I were the only people that knew it before... but I am sure Rebekah did now, and Tyler Lockwood, he is her friend." She blushed and Damon scoffs.

"And?"

"Katherine..."

"Should have guessed." He snorted.

"And?"

"Are you trying to ask me if your brother knew about this?" she asked and he shrugs. "Well, I don't know, I haven't been her friend in 2 years, Damon." She said. "I still don't have the courage to apologise. I had a fight with Katherine because of this, I told her what she is doing is not right and she stopped talking to me. Like I care."

"Why did you guys fight, with Elena?" he asked.

"Are you going to go and get the chapters or you're gonna stand here and help someone who is trying to help you?" she smirked and he smiled softly.

"Thank you Caroline, and Elena is going to forgive you." He said and she smiled sadly. "Trust me, she is Elena." He winked and she smiled.

_**So 'M' guessed that Caroline will be the one to tell Damon. Hihih. **___

_**Next chapter is going to be big. What we are all waiting for, right? I have that chapter written but I am looking over it so expect it in a short time.**_


	6. Chapter 6

_**So this is the chapter, I hope it doesn't disappoint. **_

_**And I am sorry if some of you are disappointed with the fact that Caroline told Damon the truth but she used to be Elena's bff, I guess I can't just pull her out of that position even though she keeps annoying me this season but it doesn't matter. Caroline's character will be back on track next chapter for everyone that loves her friendship with Elena. Thank you.**_

_**Shout out to Miranda (DelenaIsRight on twitter) thank you for your kind and lovely words which I didn't deserve. Go follow her on twitter guys. **_

CHAPTER 6.

Elena scattered through her kit as she searched for her car keys, she's planned on going to the boarding house today. Stefan and Carina are out of town, such nomads, aren't they? She wants to see Damon and tell him the truth; she was nervous, worried and tense. She doesn't know how he was gonna react to it.

"There you are." She spoke silently to her keys as the door was slammed open. She turned to see a very furious Damon looking at her with pure rage in his eyes. "Damon?"

"Were you ever going to tell me?" oh shit!

"What are you talking about?" Elena swallowed hardly as he scoffed and starts taking slow threatening steps towards her.

"Oh, cut the bullshit Elena." He said to her. "Why didn't you tell me? Why did you let your evil and manipulative sister lure you into this?"

"Damon listen to me." She finally spoke.

"No Elena, I am not gonna listen. You played me, you played with my brain and you played with my feelings." He said as he moved standing 2 inches away from her. "You know, all the times I am coming here, your brother is trying to get 6 words from me, and I gave it to them, when I am not even dating you." He scoffed. "I told him I was not gonna hurt you. Well, guess what? It's the other way around."

"Enough!" she shouted. "Will you let me explain or you just came here to insult me?" she said and he sighed.

"Fine, tell me. Do you ever plan on telling me?"

"Yes."

"When?"

_Seriously?_

"I was coming to your place when you barged in here like a maniac scaring the shit out of me." She ran her hands through her hair as she sit on her bed and watch him leaned against her dressing mirror folding his arms against his chest.

"Go on."

"Okay, you really need to stop with that look if you wanna know what has been going on." She said and he huffed throwing his arms up in the air.

"Well, you were a senior back then. You used to be a bigger prick than ever but I used to... uh..."

"Have a crush on me?" she nodded. "I know that part already." He smirked for a second before turning serious. "Elena, I am curious."

"I know." She said and he cocked a brow. "Why don't you finish what you started? I am not good at discussing my feelings." She said and handed him her diary.

His head snapped up to look at her, to say that he is shocked is an understatement. Did she trust him that much? She nodded at him as she looked at his confused expression and he took it.

"Elena, before anything. Why did you think you could give me your diary to read?" he asked and she smiled.

"I trust you."

"Elena, I am a dick." He said and she nods again.

"I know, Damon." She said and he cocked a brow. "You are not going anywhere with that." She pointed at her diary. "I am going out; call me when you are done." She said and he nods.

"Damon?" he snapped his head up to see her at the door already. "Who told you this?" she asked.

"Are you gonna be mad?" he asked.

"It depends on the person." She shrugged. "You know what, we'll talk later." She said and she was out of the room before he could say it.

_Dear diary,_

_I saw a guy today. Apparently, he was Stefan Salvatore's brother. How didn't I know him? I mean, I was friends with Stefan since I was 4 and Mystic Falls is such a small town. But who cares, back to the point, he is beautiful. He have those ocean blue eyes that you could get drown in them, he was kind of tall but not that_ _tall. I just know that he was gorgeous. And yeah, we didn't talk, it's like he owns the whole town. I know it's not my place to judge but he is way too arrogant for his body. I don't even know._

_._

_Dear diary, _

_I saw him again and I know why I didn't know him. His life in Mystic Falls was on and off because he has issues with his father since he was a kid. Weird huh? But I know why because he's a total dick. I saw him with Klaus Mikealson and believe me, anyone who stays in that gang must be a total dickhead. I saw him in the grill bathroom kissing Vicki, he didn't see me though and it's not like I am stalking him. It's complicated, I know he is an arrogant womanising jerk but I feel myself drawing o him._

"Ouch." Damon smirked to himself before turning the other page. Wait, all this fucking big diary is about him? Well, they have such a long day ahead of them.

_Dear Diary,_

_It's been such a while but he is still here and I saw him almost every day but I never gathered the courage to talk to him. I know I sound like a nerd from some loud Disney romantic comedy but I am anything but a nerd. You can ask my bffs Caroline and Bonnie. Anyway, back on topic, I saw him feeding a little girl today; it was totally illegal to be that cute and so loving. I wish I was that little girl though._

_._

_Dear Diary, _

_He's now hosting a show in Mystic Radio, you don't even wanna know, I am addicted to it... and I am in love with him. _

Damon read through the diary, he yawned and look at his wrist watch as the hours passed but he doesn't seem to matter. He was so hungry and sleepy but he can't blink without finishing that, Elena never ceased to amaze him. Her handwriting was such a draw to him, he realised he's been living in denial when he was with Katherine.

There was a huge jump date when he came down to an entry; he assumed that was the time he left town.

_Dear diary,_

_Damon is back in town. We met at the Lockwood's party yesterday but Aunt Jenna dragged me away. I didn't get to tell him my name and he was interested. He seems so different; his eyes weren't as cold as they used to be. He was so gentle and loving, I can't wait till the time I meet him again. Maybe I should visit Stefan? But that sounds a little bit desperate. I will meet him again, I know that. I just feel it._

_._

_Dear diary,_

_I love Damon, but he is happy with my sister. I want her to be happy too. He is Katherine's now._

_._

That was the last entry of her diary and Damon found himself grinning as he took his phone and stretch out his hands as he plopped down to a lying position.

Ring. Ring.

"Damon?"

"I am done, you can come over." He said silently and he could even picture her smiling.

"I'll be there in five." She said.

_._

"You guys, I have to go." Elena said as she stood up from Rebekah's bed. She was surprised to see Caroline at Rebekah's house but they all used to be friends so it doesn't matter.

"Uh, Elena I was planning to ask you if you talked to Damon." Bonnie asked.

"Uh... no." She lied. "I've been planning to. I am gonna talk to you guys later." She said.

"Elena, I wanna tell you something but..." Caroline started.

"What, just say it." Elena said and Caroline shook her head. "You know what Care, I am gonna come and have a sleepover at your house tonight. I mean if that is okay with you." Elena smiled kindly and Caroline's face broke into a grin.

"I would love that. Why don't you drop me home then I'd prepare some things before you come over?" Caroline said and Elena nods her head.

"Elena, you better do that fast." Rebekah said and Elena nods in reply as she exits the house.

.

Elena walked into her bedroom quietly and she saw Damon has already drifted to sleep. She smiled to herself before going in the bathroom and freshen up, that discussion is coming up now. She doesn't know how he was gonna react and she is nervous. She heard someone open her room and she quickly gets out.

"Elena, what is he doing here?" Jeremy asked.

"Sleeping, obviously." She said sarcastically.

"Elena..."

"Fine, he came over a few hours ago and I left him here, I just came back and he's sleeping." She said in a whisper.

"He is dating Katherine." Jeremy said in a reminding tone.

"Will you be quiet, he is sleeping." She sighed. "And he ended things with Katherine, he is my... uh, friend."

"Elena..."

"I know, Jeremy. I trust him, he is not gonna hurt me." She said as she grabbed her brother's hand.

"Well, he should just try and I'll shred him into pieces."

"Elena?" she heard Damon said as she looked over to him.

"Hey, you up?" he nods as Jeremy glared at them both before walking out.

"He is acting like a jealous boyfriend." He chuckled.

"Hey, he was just looking out for me." She said as she plopped down on the bed and threw him a pillow. "You know, you don't scream safe Damon." She smirked and he rolls his eyes. "So?"

"So?"

"Damon, you know what." She said coyly and he moved closer to her as she lay down beside him.

"Fine, I do." He said to her. "Why didn't you tell me?"

"Which part?"

"All the parts."

"Well, I didn't tell you I loved you back then because you were a first rate jackass, you don't look at people twice and you had a girlfriend, Andie." She said and he heard her using past tense. "And I didn't tell you I was the one because you were happy with Kat and she is happy too."

"I didn't know it was you."

"Of course you didn't Damon, we looked the same." She sighed. "Damon, this isn't your fault okay? It was all me." She smiled.

"Do you still feel the same?" he asked her and her head snapped up to look at him. "Answer me, Elena."

"I can't, Damon."

"That means you fell out of love with me. I don't blame you, Elena." He smiled bitterly. "I am glad you loved me when I was a jackass and you know what I was, but you still loved me. Everyone else judges me back then." He cupped her cheeks. "You are one of a kind Elena." He said as a tear fell from her eyes. "And I love you."

"Don't..." she smiled softly as she shook his hands away. "Don't say something you don't mean just for the sake of it, for the sake of sparing my feelings." She said and she looked into his eyes that were burning with rage as he moved to a sitting position, his mouth slightly opened.

"You don't believe me?" he asked and she was silent. "Elena?"

Silence.

"You know what, I am done here." He gets up but she grabbed his hand.

"I am sorry, Damon." She said softly. "Who told you this in the first place?"

"Caroline." He hissed.

"What, now you're friends with her?" Elena asked.

"No, we are not friends but I don't expect you to be mad at her either." He said.

"I am not mad, I just... was she drunk?" she asked and he scoffed.

"No she's sober, as sober as a blonde will ever be but she cared about you. She was looking out for you; she wanted to make you happy."

"And I love her for it." She concluded.

"Are we done here?" he asked and she shakes her head. "What do you want, Elena?"

"Damon..."

"You don't believe that I love you?" he asked.

"You just broke up with Katherine, you are still infatuated with her. You still lo..."

"I've never loved her, who the hell said I did?" he said and her eyes turned teary. "I know all this is too fast but... we can make it happen." He said as he takes her face in his hands. "I love you."

"I am sorry." She said.

"Elena?" he said and a single tear fell from her eyes. "Fine, I know what to do, you don't believe me right? I would prove it to you."

"Damon, don't do anything stupid."

"No Elena, I am not gonna do anything stupid. I just want you to believe me." He smiled softly.

"I am sorry."

"You apologise too much." Damon said as he tap her nose and she giggled with a damaged voice. "Hey, are you hungry?"

"Starving actually." She smiled and he picked her up bridal style and she gasped.

"What, Damon put me down please." She laughed. "Damon please." She shouted but he ignored her and goes down the stairs with her. He saw Katherine as they descended the stairs and he dropped Elena. He moved fast towards her.

"Damon, don't." Elena said, she knew exactly what he was getting at.

"Elena, go and order." He said stiffly and she nods and turned to the living room.

"You were not the one." He said and her lips turned upwards into a smirk.

"See who finally comes out of their dumb trance." She chuckled as she walked to pass his side but he pulled her back.

"I should have known, you're nothing like her. You're very cold and selfish, she is better than you." He hissed.

"So I heard." Katherine rolled her eyes and hissed as she bumped his shoulder and ran upstairs to her room.

"Hey." Elena's voice pulled him back to reality. "You okay?"

"Peachy." He said sarcastically as he moved to sit on the couch, she sat beside him and put her hand on his shoulder.

"I am sorry, this is all my fault." She said as he just smiled and put his arm around her.

"So where is big brother?" he asked and he chuckled.

"He is out with Tyler, I guess." She gasps. "Oh my God, I promised Caroline a sleep over."

"It's just 5pm. You can go over there at 7 you know." He said and she nods. "Where is Jenna?"

"She is out with Ric."

"Dick." He smirked and she punches his shoulder.

"You're mean." She said.

"You know, he suspected that you were the one." He said and she looks at him.

"He did?"

"Yup" he said popping the 'p' as he grabbed a magazine and wraps his arms around her again. She smiled at the gesture. "Guess he is not that dumb." He said again and she laughed heartily.

"Well, you're the dumb one in all this." She smirked.

"Ouch." He mocked hurt. "Your sister just called me dumb too."

"Well, you are. Stefan knew immediately that I was the one when you were telling him, we had dinner together, Katherine lied a lot but still... Stefan managed to read us all." She said.

"Hmm, baby bro. You can't really blame me, you've been friends with him for years and he knew much about you and he use to have a thing for you." He said. "Me on the other hand..." he was cut off by the sound of the doorbell.

"That must be our pizza." Elena stood up. "I am gonna go get it."

"No princess." Damon pulls her back to a sitting position. "Why am I here?" he smirks and she smiled coyly as he gets up and Katherine descended the stairs.

"Oh! Can't you just leave already?" Damon said and he heard Elena chuckled as Katherine glared daggers at her. "And that's our pizza, FYI." he smirks.

"Oh, don't worry about me, I'll be out of your wings in soon." Katherine said.

"Ahh! And , mystic falls is officially a better place." Damon said.

"Where are you going?" Elena's voice comes in between their rants.

"Where I am loved." She smirks.

"You're going back to John? Katherine what's wrong with you? You forgot what he did to you?" Elena said moving to stand beside her sister.

"Hey Elena." She heard Matt says.

"Hey, I should have guessed you'll be the one to bring my order." She faked a smile.

"Well, what can I say? I can't turn down seeing a beautiful face." he flirted and Damon rolled his eyes.

"Bye Matt." He said as he slammed the door in his face.

"No one is allowed to call you beautiful apart from me okay?" Damon said to Elena as she blushed and he moved from them.

"Uh, I was saying... You're not going back."

"I'd love to see you stop me." Katherine glared at her and walked away.

"Come here Elena, don't worry." She sighs and move to sit beside him. "Why did you fight with Caroline?" he asked and she smiled.

"We are friends now right?"

"Yeah but I wanna know you, all of you." He said the last part in her ear and she shivered. She watched him with intent eyes before she began.

"She lied to me." Elena started. "It was my fault actually; I was having a date with Kol Mikealson. I don't know they had a thing for each other, I went to her house to get ready but I met him there. They were making out. I tried to know how long it's been going on but they wouldn't tell me, they are kind of fuck buddies even before we started dating."

"But she never loved him; it was 2 years ago, no worries." She said.

"But you're still friends with his sister, isn't she a Mikealson? Stefan's girl?"

"Yeah she is but they are kinda step siblings, their father separated with Rebekah and Elijah's mum and married another woman but they had many problems so he went back to his first wife, luckily she loves him. But the other woman gave birth to Kol and Klaus; weird names btw, before they divorced. Rebekah was born after the whole drama."

"Interesting." He said as he bites on his pizza, they ate in peaceful silence, Damon wiping away the corner of her lips when she ate clumsily. It all seemed natural, Elena thought. She doesn't know where she stands with him.

"Hey, why don't you talk to Caroline about all this today?" he asked . "She seems like a good friend and someone to talk to." He said and she chuckled.

"Oh! You'll say that because she helped you come out of your dumb trance." She cocks a brow as she watched his jaw dropped.

"You didn't just call me dumb." He said and she shrugs with a smirk on her face. "Take that back."

"Or?" she asked seductively.

"I am gonna do this..." he said as he left a small peck on her lips. Did he just kiss her? She held her breath and closed her eyes for so long till she hears his voice speak again.

"Or this." He said as he began to tickle her sides. She gasped and started giggling.

"Damon stop... please, I take... I take it back, please stop." She said and he stopped. She looked into his eyes and she can see how happy he was she looked down to his lips that have that half smile plastered to it before looking at his eyes again. She leaned in slightly and Damon did the same.

Her head jerked up when she heard her phone ringing, Caroline.

"_Lenie, you still coming?"_

"Yes. I'm packing my things."

"_Okay, I am waiting for you. Don't take long."_

Elena hung up and roll her eyes "I have to get ready."

"Umm, yeah. I should get going; it's been such a long day." He smiled before kissing her cheek.

"Goodbye Elena."

"Good night Damon."

Damon kissed her and she almost kissed him again, for the first time she felt that romance novels electricity. She thought it was only used for the reader's pleasure but it happened with her, in a peck. Only a little peck, with Damon. She giggled softly before getting up to get ready for Caroline.

.

_**Show me some love you amazing people, thanks for reading. ;)**_


	7. Chapter 7

_**This chapter is late and kind of lame, don't hate me for it. There is a big twist ahead of all this. And I promise it has nothing to do with the she devil. **___

Chapter 7.

Caroline opened the door to her house as a very furious Elena passed her side and plopped on the couch.

"Okay Elena, I am really sorry that I told Damon about you but he needed to know." Caroline sighed and put her arm around Elena's shoulder. "So did you guys talk about it?"

"I... I don't wanna talk about it." Elena mused and Caroline scoffed.

"Seriously? Why are we having a girl's night then?"

"Where is your mum?" Elena asked changing the topic completely.

"Out, night duty. And don't change the topic. Come on, let's get to my room." Caroline said perkily and picked up Elena's overnight bag.

.

2 _hours later._

"So you are telling me that he told you he loves you but you didn't believe him?" Caroline said as she crunched on her chips giving Elena a 'you're not serious look'

"It's not that I don't believe him. He just broke up with Kat, why would I just jump into relationship with him. I don't even know if he is still infatuated with her that he only sees her when he looks at me." Elena sighed and dropped her head on the pillow as she grabbed her phone and saw 3 new messages, 1 from Jenna, 1 from Damon and of course 1 from Jeremy.

She rolled her eyes and opened them.

Jenna: I saw your note; you said you are having a girl's night with Caroline? Since when are you friends?

Rolls eyes.

Damon: have a good night, don't stay up late. You need your beauty sleep beautiful.

Blushes.

Jeremy: where the hell are you?

Hisses and ignore.

"What are you doing?" Caroline voice asked her.

"Reading messages." Elena said in a duh tone.

"I know idiot. Who is texting you?" she said as she snatched the phone from Elena's hand and Elena gasped.

"What the hell are you doing?" Elena said as Caroline hopped off the bed.

"You need your beauty sleep, _beautiful._" Caroline mocked and looked at Elena who is blushing furiously. "Here is your phone." Caroline threw the phone at Elena and stripped down to her underwear before changing into her PJs.

"You know it's rude to read other people's message, right?" Elena scowled but it doesn't seem to affect Caroline.

"Hey can we talk?" Caroline said awkwardly as she climbed the bed beside Elena and Elena knew what Caroline wants to talk about.

"No, absolutely not." Elena said pulling the covers over her head. She didn't sign up for their awkward talk when she said she wanted to have a sleepover with Caroline. "I don't wanna go down that lane again; we were both young and I..." she sighed. "I forgive you; I lost you as my best friend that's bad enough." Elena said as she finally looked into Caroline's baby blue eyes that are filled with unshed tears.

"How can you be so forgiving?" Caroline said as her voice cracked. "I went behind your back and make out with your date... I swear I didn't sleep with him since the day he asked you out but we made out." Caroline sighed. "I am sorry. I should have told you."

"I forgive you Caroline, it was him... I didn't know you guys were uhmm..."

"Fuck buddies?" Caroline chuckled. "Oh god. That was really lame, we were only 17 you know?" she said as she buried her face in her hands from embarrassment.

Elena laughed before quickly changing the topic. "So have you talked with Tyler?"

"We talked briefly in the morning when I went to the grill to see Matt." She blushed.

"So do you like him?"

"There is nothing not to like there." Caroline winked. "So how about we have a twilight marathon?"

"My thoughts exactly." Elena said as Caroline grabbed the DVDs before starting their long night.

.

Elena woke up when something was thrown on her head; she can hear Caroline's loud murmurs saying "Answer your fucking phone". Elena looked over to where her friend was sleeping before groaning loudly. They went to sleep only 3am after watching all the twilight movies.

She grabbed her phone and saw 2 missed calls from Damon, 1 from Tyler and 1 from Jeremy. She was about to press the dial button when she saw another incoming all.

"Rise and shine, sleepyhead." Damon said and she can practically hear the smirk in his voice.

"Damon." She murmured.

"You know I will appreciate that voice more if you were here with me on my own bed." He said and she gasped flushing in embarrassment.

"Damon..." she said again and she heard him chuckle before saying. "I'm sleepy, what time is it?"

"8:30am."

"What?" she sits up in Caroline's bed shaking Caroline out of her sleep. "Is that why I have countless missed calls from Tyler and Jeremy?" she said. Countless, of course there were only 2 but 1 missed call from Jeremy represents 10.

"I don't like Tyler." Damon said bluntly.

"Damon!"

"Just saying my mind you know, he is way too nosy."

"He is my friend, Damon." Elena scolded playfully.

"I know but he supposed to be calling Caroline in the morning not you, he likes her right?" Damon said annoyingly.

"Yeah, but that is not an excuse. He is always there for me, I promise you nothing is going on between Tyler and me." She said convincingly and she heard him sigh.

"Okay, now go and take a shower. I have a surprise for you." He said and he hung up before she gets a chance to reply.

.

"Elena, I guess this is for you." Caroline said stuffing the flowers in Elena's hands.

"What, they are iris?" she said.

"Your best flowers, oh God! It means faith, courage, hope, admiration... they are really gorgeous. You're so lucky." Caroline rambled.

"Oh my God." She whispered. "For the first day in my senses. Guess I am not that dumb, girls love flowers right? Wear something pretty tonight. –Damon." She read out the note and Caroline squealed.

"He is so romantic." Caroline said rushing to Elena's side. "Guess he is proving to you how much he loves you." Caroline said and that's when reality comes creeping in. He is doing all this to prove how much he loves her? She needs to do something.

"He is..."

"How does he find my address?" Caroline said and Elena glared at her. Her friend can be really dumb at times.

"Its mystic falls and your mum is the sheriff. What do you expect?" she said and Caroline shrugged.

"So about tonight. What are you wearing?" Caroline asked.

"I have to go home for that. I think I have a not so OTT knee length dress in my closet." She said.

"It's a good thing we are taking a year out before going to college." Caroline said and Elena nodded agreeing with her but her thoughts are on what Damon said about proving his love for her.

.

"You look gorgeous." Caroline said as she curled the last strand of Elena's hair and Elena sighed when she heard a knock on her door.

"You look pretty Elena." Jeremy said.

Only if you know who I am about to go out with.

"Where are you going?"

She gave herself the 'I told you so' look through the mirror before turning to look at Jeremy.

"I don't know." She said and Jeremy cocks a brow. "I am going out with Damon." She said and he frowns.

"Elena..."

"Jeremy, he is not a serial killer. He is not gonna let anything happen to me, I trust him." Elena said seriously.

"But I don't." Jeremy said and she rolled her eyes.

"Well I do and you're gonna have to live with that 'cause I trust him with my life." She said and Jeremy keeps quiet for a minute.

"Fine but..."

"You never told me you were dating my best friend, you know that right?" Elena smirked.

"Okay." He chuckled. "You got me. You got me, but since when did you start going out with him?" he asked. "Last I checked, he was dating Kat."

"It's a long story." She said as she heard the doorbell. "That must be him." She said and grabbed her purse but Jeremy was not there. He's probably at the door skinning Damon alive. Caroline was probably downstairs with the Jenna since they got along really well.

.

"...I'm gonna kill you." She heard Jeremy's voice saying. She rolled her eyes and stomped down the stairs to see Damon with a bored expression on his face. She bit her lower lip to suppress a laugh. She saw Damon's face lit up when he looked over Jeremy's shoulder and saw her coming down the stairs.

"You look gorgeous." Damon breathed out taking in her appearance; _did she know how to dress up?_ She was wearing a cream coloured floor length dress with a sheer neckline and high heels; her makeup was minimal as usual. One word, _breathtaking._ Jeremy looked from Damon to Elena before stepping back. They were lost in each other's gaze when they heard Jeremy cleared his throat and someone muttering an 'excuse me'.

Damon turned around and saw Katherine waiting for him to move so she could get in the house. He rolled his eyes and smirk at her before muttering "great."

"Tell me why we didn't get out of here the moment I came?" he directed at Elena and she giggled. "Oh right, I was getting the big brother speech." He said and Elena gasped.

"Damon!" she exclaimed and he shrugged.

"Are you always a dick?" Jeremy asked.

"Only when I am around people that don't like me." Damon said and Katherine scoffed before brushing past him and walking up to her room. "Have a nice day kitty Kat." Damon mocked and Elena grabbed his arm and pulled him out of the house with her.

As they stepped out Elena looked around and didn't see his car. She looked at him in confusion and she saw a smug smile on his face. So she ignored him. She listened to the birds chirping and the cool air hitting her face, she smiled when his hand snaked around her and she leaned in to him.

They were a few yards away from her house when she had enough of the silence. She cleared her throat and he look at her smiling. "Impatience." He muttered and she kicked him in the shin.

"You know my brother doesn't trust you, you better take me back in one piece." She smirked and he barked out a laugh. He pulled her in gently and smells her hair as she wrapped her arms around him and walked down the lane.

"Does your mum know where you are?"

He rolled his eyes "I am not a teenager, Elena. Besides, I told her everything." He said and Elena gasped.

"You didn't." Elena said as she snapped her head up from his shoulder and look at him straight in the eyes.

"I did." He sighed. "But I didn't tell her Katherine knew you were the one I wanted in the first place. I just told her it was confusion and she shrugged off the matter."

"Thank you." Elena sighed.

"Okay I don't get this." Damon stopped and Elena looked at him and stopped right beside him.

"What?" she asked as she eyed him carefully.

"I don't get why you are still protecting your sister after everything she has put you through." He said as he turned to look at her and she look at her feet.

"She is still my sister, Damon." She said.

"You know, if I were in your place. I would have killed her already." He said as he starts walking again. She hurried her pace and catches up to him.

"Why, you mean you can kill Stefan because of some random girl?" Elena asked as she stared at him eagerly, waiting for an answer.

"So I am just a random guy now?" Damon said with no emotion written on his face.

"No! I didn't mean that, it's just..." she stuttered. "You know what, let's forget about everything and enjoy this night." She smiled and put her head on his shoulder. She felt a little disappointed when he didn't wrap his arm around her, but it was a matter of seconds before he did.

She breathed in his scent and murmured 'uhmm' and she heard him chuckle. "What?" she asked as she looks up to his face.

"You better not fall asleep on my shoulder because I can't carry you all the way to your house." He smirked and she slapped his arm lightly.

"You're mean." She said and he whispered 'I know.' "So where are you taking me to?"

"We're almost there." He said.

"Damon, I know everywhere around here. And I don't think there's any special place you can take me to." She said and he mocked hurt.

"Okay then, let's see." He said before smirking. "Lets make a deal, you are gonna let me kiss you if you like the place."

"What, this is not even a date. You were just 'taking me out'." She said feigning innocence.

"Oh come on, what century do you live in? Do you want me to pull off the 'Lady Gilbert, would you do me the honour of going out with me?' or 'I want to court you'?" he mocked in a very funny accent and she laughed.

"I would love to see you try." She said.

"Close your eyes." He said.

"What?"

"You heard me." He said and watch her as she did, she really trust him.

"Ok... Ahh!" she squealed as he swept her off her feet and walked with her.

She opened one eye and she saw him staring back at her and she giggled lightly before closing her eyes again.

"I never pegged you as the one to go against a simple 'close your eyes'." Damon smirked.

"You don't know me then." She smirked with her eyes closed and he shook his head before dropping her.

"You can open your eyes." He said and she opened her eyes and gasped at the sight in front of her.

It was a large room with a big chandelier hanging in the middle making the room to shine brightly, under the chandelier was a small dining table with food flask, champagne and other drinks, and some plates and tumblers. There was a fireplace just like the one in the boarding house living room but this one had candles lit instead of firewood.

There were 2 big couches in the room. In the other corner was a little red carpet with 5 matching throw pillows. She turned to look at him with a bright smile on her face and he took her hand in his. They walked over to the dining table and as always Damon pulled the gentleman gesture and pull out her chair for her before he did the same.

"So do you like it?" Damon asked.

"Are you crazy? I love it." She squealed and she saw him smirk. "What?"

"We had a very special deal baby." He said and she blushed.

.

They ate dinner in a comfortable silence. After dinner they sat on the carpet and Damon pulled her to his chest as she smiled softly.

"So are you gonna tell me where this place is?" she asked and he shrugged.

"One of my father's old properties, my mother thinks we should do something with the place." He said dismissively, something in his voice was off.

"That's awesome." She said slowly as he nods, he is not interested in talking about it; she noticed.

"I have never done something like this before." Elena said and she saw Damon smirk cockily.

"Oh come on, you've never date me despite being in love with me for ages." He smirked and she blushed furiously. "So how about that deal?"

"What deal?" Elena said feigning innocence and she burst out laughing when his face dropped.

"That deal we made, now you are gonna let me kiss you and ruin you for all men." He said cockily.

"Cocky much, Salvatore?"

"Very much." he replied with a lop-sided smile.

"I wanna dance with you, and this place is not perfection if you don't have any music." She said and he smirks.

"Baby, I am the definition of perfection." He said as he stands up to turn on the music.

"I wanna dance to 'Treacherous'" Elena said and Damon looked at her in confusion.

"What is that?" he said.

"No no no." Elena said as she ran up to him bare footed to stand near him. "It's a song in Taylor Swift's latest album."

"Meh." He replied.

"I am not gonna dance if it's not treacherous."

"Are you serious?" he asked with widened eyes.

"As a heart attack."

"Fine, I think Stefan brought some of his CDs here when we came last week, he likes her music. I hope he brings it along." He said.

"No need." Elena smiled mischievously. "I brought my iPod." She said as she walked over to her purse and on the music.

_Put your lips close to mine_

_As long as they don't touch_

_Out of focus, eye to eye_

_Till the gravity is too much_

"Hmm, are we allowed to do what she is saying?" Damon asked and Elena looked at her feet blushing. "I take that as a yes." He twirled her around and pull her closer as she let out a silent gasp.

_And I'll do anything you say_

_If you say it with your hands_

_And I'll be smart to walk away _

_But you're quicksand._

He spun her around and his lips landed on hers the moment she turned.

_This slope is treacherous_

_This path is reckless_

_This slope is treacherous _

_And I, I, I, like it._

He moaned into her mouth as he grabbed her waist to keep her steady, she dived her fingers in his dark hair. _So much for an innocent dinner._

They pulled back together for air, looking into each other's eyes before Elena pulled him towards her again and capturing him in a searing kiss.

_I can't decide if it's a choice_

_Getting swept away_

_I hear the sound of my own voice_

_Asking you to stay_

He smiled into her mouth as he kissed down her neck and she arched her head back, he pushed her to a nearby wall, never leaving her body.

_And all we are is skin and bone_

_Trying to get alone_

"We aren't there yet." She heard Damon murmured in her neck and she was confused for a second before she gets what he is saying. She giggled when she understand it was a comment on the 'skin and bone' comment.

_Forever going with the flow_

_But your friction._

She lifted his head up and kissed him again before pulling back.

"Wow, so have I ruined you for all men?" he asked.

She swallowed before stuttering "Your brother is a better kisser."

_Two headlights shine through the sleepless nights_

_And I will get you, get you, alone_

She saw his eyes widened in horror before managing a "When did you kiss my brother?"

_Your name has echoed through my mind _

_And I just think you should, think you should know_

"Okay, I am joking." She said and she saw his face brightened a little.

"Don't ever pull that type of joke on me again." he said a little serious. "So on a scale of 1 to Damon Salvatore, how much of a good kisser am I?" he smirked as he put his arms trapping her in between him and the walls, he resisted the urge to let out a stupid grin as she put her arms around his neck.

_That not being safe is worth the drive_

"Stefan Salvatore." She joked.

"What did I say about mentioning my brother's name?" he said a little too serious.

"Okay, I didn't kiss your brother but hey, it's only fair, you kissed my sister. Maybe you do a little more than kissing." She said as she removed her arms around him and walk over to where they had dinner.

_And I will follow you, follow you home_

_I'll follow you, follow you home_

"Elena, I didn't do a little more than kissing with your sister." He mocked as he turns her around to look at him.

_This hope is treacherous_

_This day-dream is dangerous_

"I know Damon." She smiled. "I didn't say anything, did I?"

_His slope is treacherous_

"You seem angry, Elena." He said and she laughed.

_And I, I, I, - I, I, I, - I, I, I,_

"You worry too much, I am not angry. It's an innocent move. Do not worry yourself." She said as she pecked him on the lips. He grabbed her hands and sat down with her letting her cuddle into his chest.

"Do you wanna leave yet?" he asked and she murmured 'no'.

"Good."

.

_**Forgive me if you can for this super lame chapter, this date thing is not really my thing but I managed to get this out. :')**_

_**And 'TREACHEROUS' I love that song, it might not fit with everything in this chapter but I couldn't resist, besides its Taylor Swift. ;)**_

_**And just so you know, I think we have more 7 -9 chapters ahead of this story, just giving you a heads up.**_

_**See y'all next time.**_

_**Show me some love.**_


	8. Chapter 8

_I can't thank all of you for your love and support. I love you back. __**So much.**__ A fat-ass 'twist' in the end of this chapter. _

_Enjoy! _

CHAPTER 8.

Elena came out from her bathroom and saw Jeremy lying down on her bed. He's here to ask her where she spent the night yesterday; she is 19 years old for God sake. He is way too over protective but she loves him to death. She walked to her closet and pulled out her outfits for the day without saying a word to him.

"When did you come back?" he asked automatically.

"Now." She said but he probably didn't hear her because of the stiffness in her voice, she didn't talk since she woke up. She was all draped around Damon when she wake up and it embarrassed the hell out of her. When he had brought her home he had told her he would come back but she only nodded in response.

"Elena?" she heard Jeremy asked warily.

She cleared her throat before answering him "Now, where is Jenna?" she asked.

"You were with Damon all night?" he ignored her question and she nodded her head stiffly. "Elena..."

"Jeremy please." She said as she walked over to him, he was now sitting down and she takes his hands in hers. "You have to trust me, I trust Damon. He is not going to hurt, he had many chances to do that but he didn't. Besides, I am 19 years old. I can take care of myself."

Jeremy seemed to agree with what she said but he still look at her with that judgy eyes, just like his girlfriend. Thank god he refrains from commenting about her love life again.

"Jenna is out to buy groceries." He says as he stands up. "This is not about me Elena-" he continued _of course he wouldn't let go of that easily_ "It's about you, if you choose to trust him then I am respecting your decision." He said and she smiled and nods her head.

"Thank you. And please, stop being mean to him." She said with a playful voice even though she meant what she is saying 100%. He just smiled and walked out.

When she came back, she wasn't ready to talk to Caroline about her 'date' with Damon. She saw 3 missed calls of Caroline and a voicemail saying **"**_**Bitch you better call me and tell me how it went, did you guys do it?" **_Elena shook her head and texted her friend _**"We didn't do it but it was amazing. Do you mind coming over tonight?" **_she sent Caroline and she replied accepting Elena's offer.

Elena felt a little bad for not telling Bonnie and Rebekah about her date with Damon. They were her friends too; Caroline was her best friend since they were in diapers but after their little fall-out Rebekah and bonnie had become her best friends instantly. Just because she is back with Caroline, it doesn't mean she is going to ditch Bonnie and Rebekah. So she texted them about the night too.

After putting on her dark skinny jeans and her purple top, she went down the stairs and then to the fridge. She looked over but there was nothing good to eat. She huffed and went back to the living room plopping down on the couch and taking one of Jeremy's Xbox controllers in her hand and playing. A minute later she heard the front door open but she was so wrapped up in the game to look back.

She winced when someone hugged her from behind and started placing tiny kisses on her neck. She heard the person murmured slightly and she relaxed. "Is that your idea of soon?" she asked and he came around and takes the game controller from her hand and dropping it carelessly on the coffee table.

"Hey, that's Jeremy's." She giggled. "You know that he doesn't like you one bit and now you are trying to break his game."

"Oh, I am sorry." He shrugged. "I brought you food." He said and she laughed happily as she kissed his lips.

"You are my guardian angel." She joked. "I am starving."

"And 10 seconds ago you were playing some lame game?" he looked at her with an unbelievable expression on his face.

"Are you gonna give me that or I am gonna have to take it from you." She asked with a smirk and he shook his head.

"I am not gonna let you starve anymore princess, but next time when you want something from me, you're gonna have to take it from me." He winked as he grabbed the food from beside him.

"Have you eaten?" she asked and he shakes his head answering no. "And you're scolding me to eat?" she asked as she took the pepperoni pizza from his hand giggling happily like a little child.

"Well, I wasn't starving." He said.

They ate in peaceful silence and Elena put her head on his shoulder as he put his hand on her waist pulling her in slightly, she flushed as she remembered that this position was how they slept yesterday on a not so comfortable carpet yesterday.

"I wanna ask you something." He said seriously and she nodded. "Are we official?"

"As you wish." She giggled and looked up to see an ecstatic expression on his face.

"You know what my wish is, baby." He said as he takes her mouth in a kiss.

She felt her lower stomach clenched as she kissed her passionately, his kisses seems to be getting better every day. He is surely ruining her for all men. She doesn't know how his other girlfriends, her sister included (who is now going out with Mason Lockwood) do when they break up with him.

She pulled out and looked into his eyes and the looks in there scared her, he wanted her so badly. She decided to clean the air by saying "So, no more proving to me how much you love me right?"

"Oh shut up." He said as he kissed her again, carefully laying her on her back on the couch and kissing down her neck as his fingers traced little circles on her lower back.

"Umm, are we interrupting something?" Alaric's voice shot through the room and their heads snapped up simultaneously. Elena blushed as she saw Jenna mumble something about the kitchen and Alaric raised his brows.

"I am gonna go and help Jenna." Elena said as she stood up and glared at Damon who has a smug grin on his face.

"What was that?" Jenna asked the moment Elena entered the kitchen.

"Are you mad at me?" Elena said as she heard Jenna's plain voice.

"Strangely I am not, and I have every reason to be mad at you. Firstly you didn't spend the night..."

"Jenna I know, no need to reminisce." She said "I am sorry. I should have told you, I just fell asleep and he decided not to wake me up." Jenna's brows rose up at her niece's comment. "Uh, it's not what you're thinking." She said quickly.

"So what's it?" Jenna said sceptically and Elena fought the urge to role her eyes.

"Jenna, you have to trust me. He only asked me to be his girlfriend today. I swear." Elena said looking at Jenna, begging her to trust her with her eyes.

"Fine, I am trusting you." She said and Elena sighed in relief as she crossed the kitchen and went over to her aunt.

"Thank you. Umm, where is Katherine?" Elena asked as she opened the fridge to load the groceries Jenna brought.

"You mean the she-devil?" Jenna said teasingly and she heard Elena gasped which made her burst out laughing.

"Jenna!" Elena said warningly.

"I don't know, I mean one time she was sulking in the living room, the next minute I saw her making out with her boyfriend on the porch." Jenna shuddered. "Thank god I didn't see yours; I mean I can't take the two of you making out with your boyfriends in my eyes in a matter of 16 hours." She said and Elena blushed furiously.

As much as she hated Jenna mentioning the make out now and then, she really was happy to have Jenna as her aunt. She is so bubbly and full of life that she reminds her of Caroline; speaking of... she excused herself to make a call to her three friends about their girl's night.

As she walked into her bedroom a pair of hands grabbed her waist and she squealed, even though she know who it is she is never gonna get used to this anytime soon.

"Damon, my aunt is in this house." She giggled as she shuffled out of his embrace and walked to her nightstand, she saw him plopped on her bed and take her teddy bear in his hand.

"Your aunt is dating my friend, hey they even made out in front of me the other day so I don't think Jenna have a problem with me spending time with my girlfriend." She blushed when he called her his girlfriend. "Umm, this smells like roses." He said as he sniffed the scent of her teddy. "Smells like you." He winked and Elena's jaw dropped. _This guy is gonna be the death of her. _She simply ignored him and dials Rebekah's number.

"_Elena." _Rebekah's voice comes through the phone and Damon lifts his brows.

"Barbie Steffy." Damon said as Elena glared at him and walks into her bathroom to make the call.

After a minute she came out of the bathroom and she saw Damon eyeing her curiously, she raised a brow and he finally spoke.

"What's that?" he asked.

"I was just asking Rebekah if she is still coming tonight?" she said as she walked and sat beside him.

"Why?" he said pouting, she laughed inwardly at his adorable face.

"We're having a girl's night and if you try to ruin it Caroline is gonna kill you and Bonnie is not your biggest fan." She said as she cupped his face and kiss him gently.

"I like being here with you." He murmured as he kiss her back, she climbed on the other side of the bed so she was on top of him and his hand slid around her waist, she felt the familiar butterflies dancing in her stomach as he gently rub small circles on her waist.

"Elena!" she heard Jenna call her out.

"I am gonna take you out of this house soon." Damon growled and she giggled lightly as she straightened her shirt.

"I'm coming Jenna." She shouted before turning to her boyfriend who's pouting. "And how would you do that?"

"I don't know but I wanna do it." He said. "Shall we?" he asked her as he stood up and take her hand in his. She nodded lightly and they went down in a comfortable silence. _This is the best feeling ever._

She glanced at his face and she can see the happiness there even though he wasn't grinning or smiling like a fool. Who would have thought? That one day she'll get Damon Salvatore? She wanted this guy for ages and she finally got him. It smells like happy ending. She smiled softly as they entered the dining room and Jenna eyed them.

.

Elena was washing the dishes with Damon after lunch when her phone ring, she saw Katherine. That was unexpected considering the last time Katherine had called her was the day she was coming back to town.

"Hello?"

"_Elena, please I need you to come and take me._" She heard Katherine's vexed voice on the other side of the line?

"Okay calm down. Where are you, what happened?" Elena asked gesturing to Damon to come with her. She grabbed her car keys and fled out of the house with Damon following her.

"_I am at the old Fell's church._" She said and Elena almost rolled her eyes and threw the keys at Damon as he entered the driver's seat and starts the engine.

"Seriously, what the fuck are you doing there?" Elena asked as she whispered the place to Damon and he starts driving down the place.

"_Please just come, now._" Katherine said.

"I am on my way." She said and hung up the phone and sighed before looking at Damon. "It's Katherine; she sounds like she is in trouble."

"Not surprised." Damon shrugged and keeps on driving not turning to look at Elena.

"Thanks for coming." She whispered and he just smiled at her and they fell into a comfortable silence.

Damon parked the car outside the old Fell's church; the place was burned down few years back. What the hell would bring a sensible person here? He thought, but the girl in question is Katherine, so no surprises here.

They walked down the place and Elena called out her sister's name and Katherine came out running to them and she hugged Elena, Damon almost chuckled as Elena looked at him uncomfortably not knowing what to do in this type of situation.

"What are you doing here?" Elena asked as she pulled away from Katherine.

"I don't wanna talk about it." Katherine answered frantically and Damon scoffed.

"Bullshit, you called her here to help you and the least you can do is tell her what's happening so we know she is not falling into one of your evil traps. Again." Damon said looking angry.

"Damon, please." Elena warned. "Let's get out of here." She said as they headed back to the car and Katherine slid in the backseat and Damon starts driving them home.

Elena cleared her throat to cut the uncomfortable silence, but Damon's jaw was still clenched and he doesn't look like he is in the mood to talk right now. He flinched as she put her hand on his.

"I can't believe you, Elena." He said "This girl-" he said pointing at Katherine at the backseat "-tried to destroy your own happiness but you still love her, I know she is your sister but excuse me when I say I don't like her." He concluded as he pulled over in front of their house and gets out of the car immediately.

Katherine runs into the house and Elena followed Damon quickly, this is not going the way she expected it to go. She knew Damon hated Katherine after everything but she never thought it was as bad as this.

"Damon!" Elena said and he turns to look at her.

"If you want to tell me that I should give her another chance then your answer is no." He sighed and looked into her eyes. "I liked her when she led me into her web of lies, letting me believe that she is you but not anymore."

"She is my sister." Elena whispered softly and he tilts his head to the side before turning to look at her.

"I know, Elena." He cupped her cheeks and forced her to look at him. "I know, and I am not letting you go because I hate her but I am telling you that I would do anything for you, if it makes you happy BUT do not expect me to like your sister because I don't know how to do it." He said and she nodded.

"I am sorry." He said sincerely and she nods her head.

"It's okay." She smiled.

"I should get going." He said as he kissed her lips. "I love you."

"I love you too." she said and wave him goodbye.

.

"Can we talk?" Elena asked and Katherine shifted uncomfortably and gestured for Elena to sit down.

She sat down and cleared her throat before asking "What happened?"

"I went there to wait for Mason and his friends for a picnic but they didn't show up, I was waiting for them for almost one and a half hour but they didn't come. So I called him." She paused.

"Wait a minute, how did you get there?" Elena asked.

"I walked; I wanted to clear my head so I walked." She said and Elena nodded for her to continue.

"When I called him, a girl answered the call. I asked her what her name was and she told me that she was his girlfriend Jules, I laughed and didn't believe her but when he collected the phone and told me it was over I believed it." She cried, tears suddenly coming down her brown eyes.

"I am sorry." Elena whispered not knowing how to make a move in an awkward situation like this. "It's gonna be okay." She said and Katherine nods.

"Elena?" she called as Elena stands up to leave the room. "Thank you, and I am not leaving. I am not going back to John." She said and Elena smiled.

"That's good." She said and leaves the room.

Days passed in a blur and Elena couldn't be happier with her life. Their girl's night with her 3 friends had been a blast, everyone discussing their love life and all. Alaric proposed to Jenna and their wedding is 6 months away, Katherine has stopped making her snarky comments and she stopped staying the night outside but she is still her usual self.

Damon had taken up a job in one of his father's company, although it's still under construction. Life was going perfectly until Elena started preparing for university and her life takes a complete u-turn making time stop in all angles.

.

She stared at her phone ringing for the third time that minute, she had left a missed call on Damon's phone but she didn't know how to break the news to him. She let her tears fall and took a book to read but nothing seems to be good as another wave of nausea hits her.

She ran to the bathroom and she heard someone barged in her room.

"Elena!" she heard his voice. She put her hand over her mouth so he can't hear her but she let out a loud sob and he was barging in her bathroom that very second.

"What the hell? I was..." he took in her appearance and his shoulder slumped down "Hey, are you okay?" he asked as he cupped her cheek and she backed away, her eyes were red and her cheeks were puffy.

"Elena?" he asked again.

He looked on her wash hand basin and that's when time stopped for him too.

Two pregnancy tests.

All positive.

.

_**o.O **_

_**I can bet my TVD loving ass that nobody expected this to be the 'twist'. lol**_

_**Who is going to chicken out and run away? Damon? Elena?**_

_**How will Jenna, Alaric, Jeremy, Carina, Bonnie, Caroline, Rebekah, Stefan, Tyler and KATHERINE react to this?**_

_**I just wanted to say that I have never wrote anything like this, I am apologising in advance for any mistake in the pregnancy thingy, I just wanted to include it in one of my stories. I think it would be pretty interesting.**_

_**Show me love! Thanks for reading, for your reviews, for follows and for adding favourites. Can't thank you guys enough.**_


	9. Chapter 9

_**Thank you all for the mind blowing reviews last chapter, I didn't expect that. I hope you enjoy this. **_

Chapter 9.

Elena's eyes filled with tears again as she watched Damon walk towards the tests and take them in his hands, he was horrified, scared, broken and damned. She can tell by the look on his face when he looks back at her. He is probably gonna leave her and that scared the crap out of her.

When she first slept with Damon 2 months back, she never thought she was getting pregnant with his baby. Not to mention she lost her virginity to him, he was happy yet sad when he realised he was the first guy to ever have her in his bed but it didn't surprise him considering she loved him since she was 15.

She didn't know how she is going to break this news to everyone, Jenna, Jeremy (even worse), Caroline, Rebekah, Bonnie (who has left for college too), Alaric, Stefan and Damon's mum. Jeremy is probably gonna kill her, what will Katherine say? She wouldn't blame her if she laughed and rub it all in her face.

"Damon?" she said as she sobbed.

He didn't look at her.

"Damon, please say something."

"You are not going to abort it, are you?" he asked and she almost sighed in relief when she knew he wanted the baby but she didn't, her breathes were too hitched to actually have a sigh between them.

"No." She sobbed. "Please don't leave me." She cried and moved to him as he takes her in his arms and gently rubs her back.

"I am not gonna leave you, Elena." He soothed. "I am scared but I am not going to leave you, you are carrying my baby and I am not gonna leave you." He takes her face in his hands. "I am not gonna leave you even if you ask for it." He said and she smiled.

"How... what are we gonna do?" Elena asked. "Nobody knows." As if on cue Jenna came in barging into her bathroom.

"I knocked more than 10 times... oh!" she stopped as she saw her niece's puffy eyes and Damon's horrified look. "What's going on?"

Silence.

"Oh my god!" she seemed to spot it too. "Oh my God! Tell me this is not happening." Jenna said as she rushed to the sink and takes the test in her hand too. "Tell me this is some fucking lame joke." She shouted.

"I am sorry Jenna, please don't hate me." Elena cried and Damon looked away, he hate seeing her in this fragile condition, he was practically the causative agent of all this. "Jenna, please don't hate me." Elena said as she took Jenna's hand in hers but Jenna backed away swallowing her tears and shaking her head.

"I need a minute." Jenna said and fled out of the bathroom that instant.

"Damon, she hates me. What am I gonna do? Jeremy will be worse, oh my god. I don't know what to do. I am so sorry, I am sorry." She blabbered and Damon wondered what she is apologising for, he grabbed her and takes her towards the sink, she poured water in her face and she continued sobbing, he then takes her out of the bathroom and he made her lay down on the bed.

"Hey, it's okay. I am gonna talk to her, she is just in shock. She could never hate you, its Jenna." He soothed and she nods.

"Please talk to her, I don't wanna lose her." She said before drifting off to sleep.

"You won't." He whispered as he pressed a kiss on her forehead before walking out.

He is going to talk to Jenna, it is not going to be easy but he will try and he would do anything to make Elena happy right now.

He went down the stairs as he saw Jenna and Alaric standing in the middle of the dining room, he gulped before taking a step towards them.

"What have you done?" Alaric started but Damon cuts him off angrily.

"Just stop. Let me deal with this. I just want her to be happy right now." He said and Alaric nodded apologetically before Damon took a step towards her.

"Jenna, umm... we are sorry." He said and clears his throat before continuing. "I know this have probably ruined Elena's future but I promise you it's not ruined." He said and Jenna scoffed.

"I promise you I won't leave her side; I will be here with her till the very end. I love her and I am willing to sacrifice anything to be with her." He said but Jenna didn't look at him.

"You have to say something, Jenna." He suggested but she kept quiet. "Oh, come on if you want me to say I regret knocking up your niece then you would wait here forever because Elena is the best thing that's ever happened to me and the baby she is carrying is the second best thing so I didn't regret any of this." He snapped.

"Just shut up." Jenna shouted. "Do you know how hard it is for me to take this?" she said again as Ric grabbed her from behind and told her to calm down. "I feel like I failed in being a good guardian." She sobbed.

"You didn't but sort it out because that girl up there is afraid she is going to lose you because of a mistake that can happen on anyone." He said as he eyed between her and Ric.

"I am not mad; it's just a little hard for me to take." She said as she wiped away her tears and Ric smiled softly. "I need you to promise me that you are not gonna leave her no matter what." She smiled and Damon nodded in relief.

"I promise."

"Okay then." Ric murmured awkwardly, "I guess this is settled."

"Nope, it's not." Damon said. "My mother needs to know that she is having a grandchild soon." Damon smirked.

"Is this a joke for you?" Jenna scoffed in disbelieve.

"I am going to be a father, Jenna. Although that thought scares the shit out of me, I know that I thought of having a family with Elena." He sighed.

"Don't you think we need to take Elena to the doctor and confirm this before making it official and telling everyone?" Ric said and Damon nods.

"You're right. Jenna, tomorrow morning we are going to see a doctor." He said and Jenna fights the urge to roll her eyes at the way Damon is gloating, this man cannot be serious. He was just hit with the news of his 4 months girlfriend being pregnant but he is happy, Elena was very lucky.

.

"Hey there." Damon smiled as Elena opened her eyes to see him lying down beside her.

"She didn't forgive me right? She hates me right?" she panicked and sat up straight in the bed as Damon pulled her to his body, she shuddered as he kissed her hair.

"Jenna is not angry, she was never angry with you. She just needed a moment to herself and she got it." He smiled and she sighed in relief.

"What about your mum and Stefan?"

"I didn't talk to them." He said. "We are going to see a doctor tomorrow so I am gonna tell them after that." He said and she nods.

"Thank you." She said and her stomach growls.

They laughed in unison as she excused herself to use the bathroom and he waited for her.

They went down the stairs together and she saw Katherine leaning against the wall smirking.

"Well well, if it isn't the perfect daughter, perfect niece, perfect girlfriend, perfect sister, perfect best friend that gets knocked up." She said mockingly and Elena shuddered as tears threaten to fall and clutch on to Damon's shirt.

He tore himself angrily from Elena's hold and moves to stand 2 inches away from Katherine, 5 seconds away from snapping her neck. Elena can see how he clenched his fists trying to hold his anger in place.

"Never in your life think that I can't break your bones right now just because I am standing in your house." He spat into her face and the fear in her eyes appears but she was too strong headed to back away.

"Damon." Elena warned.

"Stay out of this, Elena." Damon said without turning to look at her. "You've been poking your nose in my matters since I first saw you and I am telling you that I can go any far because of Elena and what she is carrying. So I am advising you to STAY. AWAY."

He took a step back "Because this time around if I take a hold of you, god forbid even Elena will not be able to stop me." He hissed and Katherine glared at him before turning on her heels and leaving the room.

"I am sorry." He whispered as he wipes away a single tear that falls down her cheek with his thumb. She smiled and they went to the dining room to meet Jenna and Alaric.

"Hey." Jenna smiled softly as she came around and took Elena in her arms. "I am so sorry for the way I reacted earlier, I was scared."

"You are allowed to be. I am sorry too." she whispered and Jenna shook her head.

"You didn't do anything wrong, we can't fight fate." Jenna smiled and Elena smiled back. "I heard that psychotic bitch though, I am glad Damon scared her off." Jenna said and they heard Damon chuckle behind them. "I can't believe I just fed your boyfriend's ago."

.

They ate dinner in peaceful silence and they were watching a reality show when Jeremy Skype them, he knew immediately that something was happening and all hell broke loose when Jenna told him.

"She is what?" Jeremy shouted when Jenna broke the news to him.

"Calm down Jeremy, she is okay." Jenna said and Elena snuggled into Damon's body.

"Calm down? Where is she?" he asked and Jenna moved the laptop to her. He groaned. "I knew it, that son of a bitch. He is the one that knocked you up right?" he said and Damon winced, he let go of Elena and she sighed in defeat as she looked at the computer trying to calm him down.

"Jeremy, please calm down." She begged for the umpteenth time but no luck.

"Don't tell me to fucking calm down." He shouted with rage. "This is about you, Elena. Your future."

"You think I don't know that?" she snapped. "You know what; forget it I am done here." She pushed back the table and fled upstairs.

"Elena?" Jeremy shouted. "Jenna? Ric?"

"Only me. Everyone is angry with you for pulling daddy's role and making her angry." Damon smirked.

"Look, can you please tell her to talk to me? I guess I over reacted." Jeremy sighed.

"That you did." Damon said simply trying his best not to laugh at Jeremy's poker face; it will only worsen the situation.

"I guess I was wrong about you, considering you are still here after... Uh, everything... I am just sorry." Jeremy apologised and Damon smirked showing his approval.

"Apology accepted."

"We are not done here though, Tyler doesn't know this and believe me he is worse when it comes to Elena." Jeremy let out a humourless laugh and Damon smiled.

"No shit dude, I am scared of those muscles." Damon said mocking scared and Jeremy laughed out making Damon promise that he will make Elena talk to him in the morning.

.

Damon stood in front of Elena's door that is half opened, he stretched his hand to knock but it feels lame seeing as 12 hours ago he will barge in and plop down on her bed without awkwardness.

"Damon?" Elena's voice came through the door and he cursed himself for behaving like some first class fool.

"Hey." He smiled as he walks in the room, she just takes a shower, she is wearing a purple camisole and a short purple shorts. Her hair is wet from the shower and a towel wrapped around her neck.

She started drying her hair as he sat on her bed and took a frame from her nightstand, Jeremy was giving her a piggy ride and she was grinning ear to ear, he smiled as she came to sit beside him. He moved backwards and rested her head on his lap.

"You should call him tomorrow, he said he is sorry." Damon said as he took a strand of her half wet hair in his hand.

"I will." She sighed. "I can't believe we are going through this." She looked into his eyes and she can see that he is also scared; he is just putting on a facade to keep her strong.

"You are allowed to be scared Damon, I am." She said and he smiled, leaning down to press a kiss on her eyelid.

"I am scared Elena but its normal, it will vanish. It's a matter of few days before I tell my family about this." He said and she gasped.

"I thought you are gonna tell them this tomorrow? We are going to see a doctor tomorrow right?" she asked and he nods.

"I still can't believe I am pregnant." She let out a small giggle then frowned and Damon chuckled.

"You mean after all the crazy monkey sex we had in the last 2 months, I am not surprised." He smirked and she rolls her eyes and punches his chest playfully.

"Yeah but I was on the pill." She said and he shrugs.

"The pill doesn't work 100% 'Lena." He said and she nods in agreement. "I would have ripped your sister's limbs today." He said changing the topic and his serious look creeps up his face.

"I am glad you didn't." She said stroking his cheek gently as he scoffed. "I still can't believe her though."

"Yeah, me too. After everything you've done for her in the past months." She sighed as Damon said that. She knew exactly what he was talking about. She helped Katherine after her ugly break up with Mason but Katherine being the psychotic bitch she is threw that all away and tried to rub Elena's current situation in her face.

"How is work?" she asked suddenly. Damon had succeeded in renovating one of his father's companies and he is working with Stefan there, although Damon had forced Stefan to leave for college after his one year off.

Stefan is being stubborn about going to college considering he had a job now but Carina and Damon insisted. Elena knew that her chances of going to college have been ruined by having a baby at 19, turning 20 in 2 months. She wanted to cry but she didn't want Damon to feel guilty about it, she knew Bonnie will be leaving too but Rebekah and Caroline are hardly going, the 2 blonde bombshells have got a job in a big glam fashion company in Mystic Falls.

"It's being great." He smiled. "We are having customers from Richmond, Georgia and outside Virginia. It will be good to see a small town like this getting recognised." He said and she giggled softly.

"How about Stefan? Is he still hell bent on not going to college?" she asked and he rolls his eyes.

"He still moans and whines about it but I think we have finally got him to agree. He told me Barbie has gotten a job with Caroline, I know that's one of the reasons he didn't want to leave." He said and she shrugs because it's true.

"I know, they are so cute. I don't know how they can manage the long distance thingy." She sighed. "I can't think of going 3 days without you. It feels so unnatural." She strokes his cheek and he ignored everything and took her by surprise as he moves her into a sitting position and caught her in a scorching kiss.

"I can't think of that too." he said. "How about we stop talking about that at all, 'cause." Kiss her neck "It's not" kiss her shoulder "going to" kiss her chest "happen." She moaned and throws her head back in pleasure.

"Are we really doing this?" she asked between breathes as he continued to press butterfly kisses all over her body.

"You tell me." He smirked and looks up to her eyes, he can see how they are darkened. She is NOT going to resist him, she is pregnant and she must be horny. He grinned and waited for her answer, but his grin drop when she answered.

"No." She answered and smirked.

"No?"

"Mm-hmm." She giggled playfully and he threw her back on the bed as she gasped a little.

"You can't resist me." He smiled cockily and starts kissing her neck again.

"Well, I am alive." She murmured and she can hear him smirk. "And pregnant." She said and he barked out a laugh. "Stop making fun of me." She pushed him back and pouted.

"I am sorry princess." He smiled and she grabbed his face and kisses him again.

.

Damon glanced at Elena, stroking her face gently. Their decent conversation had turned wild after she seduced him with her innocent words of not imagining a life without him.

He sighed and got out of the bed silently and took his car keys from her nightstand and leaving her a note promising he is coming back tomorrow in the morning.

He thinks of going back to his small apartment that he moved in after he started his job but he go against the idea, he will be too lonely there. He only stays there when he needed time with Elena and now Elena is not with him, so he decides on going home but ignoring everyone.

He looked at his watch and its 11 pm. He is going to sneak in home and sneak out in the morning, he is not ready to face his mum and lie, well it will not be a lie but it's not the truth because he tells her everything the moment it happens. He is not ready to look at him too considering he knocked up his friend and the girl he used to have a crush on.

"Damon." He heard his mum's voice call out as his leg hit the first step of the stairs.

"Yes, mum?" he cracked a smile, he realised that he is tense now. He wasn't tensed before because Elena was by his side and they were going through the same thing.

"Are you okay?" she said and he nods. "I thought you were spending the night at your apartment."

"No, I am here." He said and moves closer to her, he can see that her eyes are darker and seems hollow. "Mum, are you okay?"

"I am fine; it's just a little headache. I came here to grab some aspirin then I heard you."

"Tell me if you need anything, anytime." He smiled softly and kisses her cheek.

"Okay, I will." She smiled tightly. "How is Elena? Things are pretty serious right?" she asked and he swallowed hardly before nodding.

"I am tired, I need some sleep." He stuttered "Tomorrow is going to be a busy day." He said and she nods.

"You have visitors from another state?" she asked and he fakes a smile.

"You can say that. Good night mum." He whispered.

"Good night, Damon."

.

_**So how was this one? I hope you liked it.**_

_**More drama coming up.**_

_**Katherine is a bitch right? She is coming back too.**_

_**Jeremy and Jenna, whose reaction was worse?**_

_**How is she going to tell the ever so judgemental Bonnie Bennett?**_

_**And her two blonde friends?**_

_**And Tyler?**_

_**And Damon's mum, poor woman. **_

_**And Stefan?**_

_**My uncle passed away day before yesterday. :( next chapter is done but I'm gonna have to look through it, I'm traveling tomorrow to see my uncle's family, so the next chapter will be late. **_


	10. Chapter 10

**Dark-Supernatural-Angel, **_**I wanted the whole pregnancy thing to be a surprise that's why. Thank you for your review, love. xD**_

**CHAPTER 10.**

Her heart was thumping wildly in her chest, she knew she was pregnant. Did she need to come and confirm it? She already know the answer but that wasn't the point, she was nervous as hell. Damon squeezes her hand from time o time and Jenna smiles softly at her. Everything is not supposed to be this way but it is, no going back.

Damon had told her that his mum is not well, only god knows what is going to happen if they break this news to her. Apart from the older women that are shooting her judging looks in the hospital and Damon offering to grudge their eyes out, nothing made her laugh today.

"Elena Gilbert." She heard a soft voice said and she looked up to see their family doctor smiling at her. "You can come in now, with one person." She nods and stood up.

"Damon, go with her." Jenna offered and he bolts out of his seat faking a grin just to calm her down.

"Everything is gonna be okay." He whispered in her ear but she keeps staring ahead, she opened the door and looked at the doctor, Meredith Fell who is smiling at them.

She sat down on one of the seats and Damon took the other one. Meredith mumbled something and get out of the room. Elena looked around the room and sighed loudly. She is so not ready for this; she knows that her hormones are getting a big part of this because she threw up four times in the morning.

Damon had come earlier than expected and he understands that she is not in the mood to talk, so he calmed her down by squeezing her hand or telling her that everything is going to be okay. She needed that, she really do and she felt bad that she had only said 7 to 8 words to him this morning but that is just how she is feeling.

She is a teenage mother.

Well not exactly since she is turning 20 in two months but it doesn't matter, she got pregnant when she was just a teenager.

This is the beginning of a new phase in her life. She is going to have a family in less than 9 months and it is going to be a major change in her life. Some must have dreamt of this for years, she also did but she didn't expect it to come soon.

She has never planned on this. She is not going to bottle up her emotions and she isn't as hell going to jump for joy. But her emotions are telling her to do one, either jump for joy or cry her eyes out. She isn't going to do this for herself, or for the man she love, or for the baby she is carrying. They deserved better.

Dr. Fell's voice brought her back to reality and her head snapped up to look at the woman, she forced a smile and the woman smiled back whole heartedly "So this is your first prenatal visit?" Duhhh!

"Yes." Elena answered the question that she took as a rhetorical question but the woman is so kind to be rude to her.

"So, I get that you are nervous but we have to do some tests." She sighed. "So from what Damon told me over the phone in the morning I can say you are 7 weeks along but we need to confirm. Normally, your first appointment should be between 8 to 12 weeks but if you are ready we can-"

"I am." Elena cuts her off and she chuckled.

"It's okay to be nervous." She sing songed and Elena resist the urge to slap her. "So are you the father?" she asked Damon and Damon smiled smugly.

"Yes." He said proudly.

"Take that look off your face before I help you do it." Elena whispered and Damon laughed out loudly. Meredith smiled as she looked at them and she saw Elena is finally smiling so she continued.

"So... when was the last time you saw your period?"

"6 weeks back." Elena said simply.

"Have you had any miscarriages or-"

"God no." Elena said looking annoyed, this is their family doctor, she know her previous records why is asking her all this?

"Sorry, I just need to know." Meredith said knowing better not to piss off a pregnant girl.

"How often do you drink?" Meredith asked.

"I don't drink much; I can go a year without drinking alcohol. It's not my thing."

"Do you smoke?"

"Seriously?" Elena snapped.

"Sorry." Damon said to Meredith. "You know umm..."

"It's fine. I am sorry Elena, but these questions are required to be answered." She reached her hand and squeezed Elena's hands. "It's going to be okay."

"Okay." Elena whispered.

They go on for almost more 20 minutes asking stupid questions; well at least that are what Elena thought they are. From where to have her baby and how she intended to feed the baby. Many annoying questions, too much for her mudded mind to take, thanks to Damon he answered 40% of them.

Then some blood tests, and finally the ultrasound. She chooses to have the transabdominal ultrasound because the other one is not even an option to her. She winced when Meredith applied an ice cold gel on her stomach then she giggled softly and Damon took her hand in his.

"And that is your baby." Meredith said as she pointed the screen an Elena looked at it awed. She saw the little thing –not human- she can't call it human with the size of a peanut, she felt Damon squeeze the top of her hand and she returned the squeeze.

"Oh my god! Damon, look! Our-" she paused. "Our baby." She whispered and he smiled fully for the first time that day. She scrambled to hug him and he hugs her back.

"So it's real." He whispered and she nods.

"Yes it is." She cried. "I love you." She said.

"I love you too." he whispered back before kissing her and she returned the kiss eagerly.

"So..." they heard a voice behind them. Damn, she had totally forgotten about that doctor. "Here you go." She gave Elena some tissues to wipe the gel and pointed to the bathroom. "Go ahead and change to your outfit." She blushed and took the tissues and disappeared into the bathroom.

She came out of the bathroom and find that Meredith had gone somewhere; she grinned and walked to Damon. He pulled her to his lap and she giggled and wraps her arms around his neck, her forehead touching his.

"I am not afraid anymore." She whispered and kissed him slowly. She opened her eyes and saw him smiling like a little child at the sight of ice cream. "What's that face?"

"What face?" he frowned a little pretending not to know what she is talking about but his smile betrayed him.

"That face." She pushed.

"I am happy." He shrugged and she kissed him again. "Let's get this over with; I need to tell my mum and Stefan." He sighed.

"Damon... don't you think we should leave this till some other time? You said she is not well." She asked looking worried.

"Yes, but she can handle it. I know she wants grandchildren, even though she wasn't expecting any anytime soon." He cupped her cheeks. "And you need to break the news to Barbie Steffy and Barbie Tyler." He winced dramatically. "Apparently your brother warned me about Tyler, he said he is gonna kill me."

"Yeah you are lucky he is not here. But I'd be worried." She said and he smiled. "I saw 3 missed calls of Bonnie in the morning but I didn't respond to it."

"Ugh 'Lena, your life is full of scary people. Bonnie -those judgy little eyes, Jeremy –those muscles and Tyler... what did I just say."

She laughed and leaned her forehead against his "I know Jeremy told her about it and she called to yell at me. I am scared too, believe me." She shuddered. "Speaking of, I have to call Jeremy and Bonnie."

"We should go back to Jenna." He said and she stood up but he pulled her back.

"Easy superman, I am pregnant." She whispered the last part and giggled.

"Have I told you how hot you looked in that hideous hospital gown?" he whispered in her ear and she shivered. "Only you can make it look that way,"

"Speaking of hideous, you are just gonna have to wait 6 months from now and you will know the definition." She cringed as she thought of all those pregnant women she saw on TV in their due month.

"You can never be hideous, at least not for me. You are the most beautiful woman ever." He said and she blushed. "The ultrasound copies are here." He showed her a large brown envelope and she nods. "You didn't say goodbye to Meredith."

"I snapped at her." She laughed and shook her head. "I'll see her some other day."

"Yeah, right."

They walked back to Jenna and she stood up immediately as she saw them. "So?" Jenna whispered and Damon handed her the ultrasound copy. "Oh my God." She whispered smiling. "This is so beautiful." Ha, _Jenna for you._ Elena thought. Only Jenna can call this half human beautiful but she was proved wrong when Damon pulled her closer and kissed the top of her head.

"I know right." He smirked. "That is gonna be the most beautiful baby ever."

"I agree with you, for once." Jenna chuckled still looking at it. "Shall we?" she asked.

"Yup!" Elena said and they walked to Damon's 'baby'. She slid in the front seat and called Jeremy.

It went well as she told him everything that happened with the doctor and he apologised for being a dick yesterday. Man,_ was she lucky to have a family like hers? _After everything, they snap for a few minutes; which is normal and the next one they are all over her telling her how sorry they are for snapping.

"Tyler said 'you should answer your fucking phone'" Jeremy said and she laughed, she can hear Tyler's screams but she ignored him.

"Tell him I will when he decided to stop using swear words and cuts playing the big brother role." She said her goodbyes to Jeremy and sighed.

"This is the hardest part you guys." Elena frowned and Jenna scoffed from the backseat.

"Let me guess, Bonnie?" Jenna said.

"Yes, who else if not witchy? I have never liked her." Damon said annoyingly and Elena swats his arm. "Hey, I am driving."

"Yes captain obvious, but stop being mean to my best friend." She giggled.

"I have always liked Caroline; I know she will jump up with joy if you tell her about this." He said and she ignored him as she dialled Bonnie's number.

"Elena Marie Gilbert." Bonnie answered dramatically.

"Bonnie Gabby Bennett." Elena mocked.

"Cut the crap Elena. Jeremy told me you are pregnant."

"Yes, that is true." She is definitely playing by Bonnie's game today.

"Whose baby is it?"

"Damon Salvatore's." Elena replied politely.

"Yup, the baby is mine." Damon shouted. "This feels so fucking good." He said as Jenna slaps his head from the backseat.

"You are not helping matters." Jenna whispered and he shrugged.

"Elena but he is a dick."

"Yes the one I have loved all my life, the one you keep pushing me to talk to because you my best friend knows it will make me happy." She said and Bonnie sighed. "Bonnie, if you get pregnant with Jeremy's child are you gonna get rid of it?" she flinched at her own words but she didn't back down. She can't believe she is saying how much she love Damon with her aunt sitting in the backseat and the person driving the car is the man in question.

"God no!" Bonnie said.

"Then there goes your answer." Elena smiled knowing she had won this round.

"So that's what the flu is all about? What did Rebekah and Caroline have to say about this?" Bonnie asked.

"I haven't talked to them yet, I found out only yesterday and I went to the doctor today." She paused. "But I am gonna tell them within the next hour or so..." Elena said as the car stopped in front of their house and Alaric walked up to them opening Jenna's door for her. She said goodbye to Bonnie promising she would have a Skype chat with her when Rebekah and Caroline came.

"I can't believe you pushed my girlfriend to the backseat." Alaric whined as he took Jenna in his arms.

"What, you want her to drive and let us sit in the backseat to make 'twins'?" Damon said back in a slapdash fashion and Elena feels like the sand is about to break into two and take her. _Out of all the men she could fall in love with, why did she choose Damon?_ He is surely gonna be the death of her.

"Gross." Jenna said. "I can't stand here and listen to you talk about my niece's sex life." She said as she walked up to unlock the door. Elena found herself at loss of words.

"It doesn't work that way, dick." Alaric said looking annoyed as he walked into the house, he was practically living there now.

"So..." Damon started but she cut him off.

"So what, Damon?" she snapped. "Do you really have to embarrass me that way? In front of my aunt and my former history teacher that is gonna be my uncle soon?"

"Oh, calm down princess. Your aunt and your former history teacher are probably doing what I said right now so don't be a prude." He said and she glared at him and he held up his hand in surrender. "Fine, I am sorry."

"I thought you didn't know that word." She smirked.

"You are the one I only use that word on, hell many words." He said and she laughed as he kisses her softly. "I am coming back in two hours."

"Damon, don't worry. Get some rest-"

"Not gonna happen." He argued.

"Dam-"

"I told you I am not leaving your side and this is me doing that." He said smiling.

"Damon please, you look like you could use some bed and shower right now. Not to forget you are going to tell your mum and Stefan this." She said. "You need some time for yourself, just like I do."

"I feel like I am going against my words. You know what, fuck what you say. I told you I will be there even if you send me away so you are gonna have to deal with that."

"Damon, there is a difference between getting time for yourself and not leaving me." She said. "You skipped work today, because of me. I am not gonna let you that to yourself and your career. DEAL WITH IT." She mocked.

"Fine, you have won this round. I am not one of those people that want to have arguments with pregnant women; your hormones are all over the place right now. It will get worse, believe me." He teased and her eyes widened as she punched his shoulder.

"You did this to me, you are a dick. I believe Bonnie and Alaric." She turned away dramatically to leave but he caught her arm and spun her around.

"I will never get tired of seeing your rants. Believe me baby, I love you and everything about you, your rants, your hormones, your flaws-"

"Ass, you said I am flawless that day." She whined and he rolled his eyes.

"Here we go again." he mumbled. "You are flawless, beautiful and the most perfect girl I have ever laid my eyes on. Are we fine now?" he smiled and she nods.

"Yes." He said punching his hand in the air and she laughed. "Goodbye." He said and he kissed her softly but she pushed him against his car taking control, she tangled her fingers in his hair and he tickled her sides making her giggle. "You need to stop this or we are going to have exactly what I told Alaric right now." He said and she blushed and stepped back.

"Bye." She whispered and she watched him drive away.

She walked back to the house and call out for Jenna and Alaric but they didn't answer, maybe Damon was right. She chuckled and called Rebekah.

"_Lena, I haven't heard from you in 2 days?" _

"Hello to you too, Rebekah." Elena rolled her eyes. "Are you with Caroline?"

"_Nah, she went to grab lunch but our shift is over. I am waiting for her to come back; we planned on coming to check you after your little flu."_

**Little flu, yeah right.**

"That's exactly why I am calling you."

"_Are you okay?" _Rebekah asked at her friend's panicked voice.

"Just come over. I'll be waiting for you guys." She said.

"_Don't die before we come over." _She teased. _"We'll be there in 30 minutes. Care' is back." _She said and hung up.

**30 minutes later.**

"We are here." Caroline shouted and Elena rushed down the stairs hugging her friends.

"What's that smell?" Elena asked scrunching her nose.

"So now you have super human senses of smell?" Caroline raised a brow as she plopped down on the couch. "It's hamburger. You have been acting a little weird since the past week, what is wrong with you?"

"Are you pregnant?" Rebekah who has been silent and watching them with intent eyes finally spoke up.

"What?" Caroline shouted. "No she is not. She is smarter than that." _Okay, mummy Caroline, I thought you were the dumbest one but I was wrong. Clearly._

"Apparently I am not." Elena said as she sat down and the 2 blondes froze in their position. "God, are you going to take that god awful smell out before I puke all over your faces?"

"I thought you like hamburger." Caroline said slowly.

"Well it is not my choice to make anymore, it is..." she stopped as her face went green and she clapped a hand over her mouth and rushed to the bathroom. Rebekah looked over to Caroline and they both ran behind her, Rebekah grabbing a wet towel and Caroline hold up Elena's long brown hair and stroke it gently.

"I am so sorry; I wouldn't have brought it if I knew you hated it." Caroline said as Elena splashed water in her face and takes the towel from Rebekah who is still silent.

Of course, **blossom. Bubbles **is already smiling and talking to the baby.

"I am sorry baby; don't be mad at auntie Caroline okay?" Caroline whispered to Elena's stomach as they went back to the living room and Elena nudged her head.

"How did this happen?" Rebekah said and Elena shrugged. "What did Jenna and Jeremy has to say about this?"

"They got over it." Elena shrugged.

"What about Damon?" Caroline asked.

"We went to see the doctor with him today. He went back to tell his mum and Stefan. He said he is coming back but I told him to stay because I needed to talk to you two."

"Bonnie?" the two blondes said and they giggled softly, they are always taking each other's words out of their mouths.

"Jeremy told her." Elena said fidgeting with her fingers as they both keep quiet.

"Say something guys." Elena whispered.

"Are you happy?" Rebekah asked and Elena didn't answer for a few seconds.

"I am happy, but I was nervous and scared. I still am but the amazing people around me are supporting me so well that I don't have enough words to thank them." She said. "We never meant for it to happen. I guess we are a little careless but what is done is done. No going back." She sighed and her friends nodded in agreement.

"I am gonna be an aunt." Caroline shouted after a minute silence. "I am gonna be an aunt." She said and hugged Elena tightly.

"Caroline, do not suffocate the pregnant woman." Rebekah shouted and they hugged Elena all together as she let her tears fall freely.

_She is lucky to have her family and friends._

_._

_**I know I loved writing this chapter, I don't know anything about pregnancy and doctors but I kinda tried my best. Hope my best is good enough, xoxo. **_

_**Reviews please, they push me to post chapters sooner. ;)**_


	11. Chapter 11

_**I got only 4 reviews on last chapter, is it that bad? **___

_**Anyway here is chapter 11, I hope you like it. xD**_

CHAPTER 11.

Damon entered the house; it was as silent as a graveyard. He plopped down on the couch and took deep breathes. He heard footsteps coming down the stairs but he didn't open his eyes, he is not ready to face reality.

"Damon?" he heard his mum said and he forced a smile opening his eyes. "Are you okay?" she asked as she sat down on the couch opposite him.

"Yeah I am, how are you feeling?" he asked as he saw her shift uncomfortably. "Mum?"

"Yes! I am feeling better." She forced a smile.

"Mum... I, uh... I need to tell you something." He stuttered and she cocked a brow.

"What's got your panties in twist Damon? You are Damon Salvatore." She teased and he laughed nervously.

"Mum, this is a life changer." He sighed. "Elena is pregnant." He said and everything went still, he waited for a minute but she didn't say anything. _This is turning really awful._

"Mum, please say something." He said and he realised he is using the words Elena used on him yesterday when he first saw the tests. "Mum, Elena. Is. Pregnant."

"Elena is what?" Damon heard and he scoffed in anger. He totally forgot about his baby brother, the guy that used to have a crush on Elena since forever. Damon remembered the first time he knew about the whole Katherine-Elena twist.

He punched Stefan for hiding it from him after knowing everything all that while and Stefan gives him the 'big brother' speech, 'don't hurt her, if you break her heart' blah blah.

Going by the look on Stefan's face right now, he wanted to throw Damon a punch but he just couldn't.

"Elena is pregnant. Are you guys even listening to me?" he said raising his voice a little bit.

"We heard you right, son." _Son._

"So?" Damon said his eyes widened waiting for his answer.

"Damon how could you be so fucking careless?" Stefan shouted as he stood in front of Damon.

"Stef please shut your trap." He stood up looking directly in his baby brother's eyes. "We'll talk later; right now I am only looking for one person's opinion." He said as he gently shoves his brother away.

He went and sits beside his Mum, taking her hands in his. "Mum, this is not the end of the world, I promise." He said gently and she turned to look at him, her eyes not showing any emotion.

"I know, Damon." She said squeezing his hands. "But you are just 23 and she is 19. How do you think this is gonna work?"

"It is, mum. We went to see a doctor today, she is 8 weeks along, her family are gonna help her get through this. I just dropped them at home; it is going to be okay, Mum. Trust me." He said really fast looking at his mother's expression suddenly turns caring.

Stefan sat down far away looking at them, is he the only one feeling like nothing makes sense and feeling left out? But then they are the only ones living there.

"I trust you, Damon." She said softly and Damon smiles.

"Really?" Stefan scoffs. "He knocked up a teenager and you are telling him you trust him? Is that a 'you can try knocking up any girl that comes in your way' I hear?"

"Elena is not any girl you asshole." Damon shouted angrily as he gets up. "I know you used to have a thing for her but you need to move on." He hissed and went upstairs.

"Damon!" Carina called but he has already left, she turned to the younger Salvatore. "Stefan, you are supposed to stand by your brother right now." She said softly. "He needs you. They didn't do it on purpose but think about it, that child might be the best thing that will happen to us in ages." She said as she pat his shoulders and walk back to her room.

.

"Can I come in?" Stefan said as he knocked on Damon's opened door.

"Since when did you start knocking brother?" Damon smirks as he gets up from his bed and stands leaned against his dresser.

"Oh god, you totally look like the guy Carrie Underwood was talking about in her song 'Cowboy Casanova'." Stefan said rather lamely and Damon cocks a brow. "Ugh! You really want me to apologise right?" he said and Damon shrugs.

"Fine, I am sorry." I shouldn't have said that. It was inappropriate. "I guess... I, uh- I am just sorry."

"Apology accepted." Damon smirks. "Look, I need to get out of here. And Elena is stopping me from seeing her." He said as he grabbed his car keys.

"What, she is mad at you?" Stefan asked surprised.

"No, not at all." Damon sighs. "She said I need to rest. And I don't know where to go; I just want to see her."

"Damon, it's not even an hour since you saw her last, are you even gonna last a day without each other?" Stefan smiles.

"Not gonna happen."

"By the way, you said something about me needing to move on." Stefan said awkwardly.

"I didn't mean that."

"No, you do. But you need to know that what I have for Elena sailed the moment I knew she was in love with you." Stefan said. "I love Rebekah."

"Oh Barbie, that reminds me. I need to call Elena even if I am not gonna see her; she is breaking the news to your girlfriend and the other Barbie. I don't know if it is a success." He said as he saw Stefan glaring at him. "What?"

"You need to stop calling them that."

"What, Barbie?" Damon chuckled. "Nice try little bro, but Elena has pulled that too." he said as he adjust his shirt. "Get your car keys; I need to show you something."

"Why can't we just go with your car?" Stefan asked as he crossed his arms looking annoyed.

"Nope. I am not in the mood to drive and you are not going to drive my baby."

"Fine." Stefan huffs as he turned away and steps out of the room.

.

"So where are we going?" Stefan said as he glanced at Damon who is sitting in the passenger's seat doing god knows what?

"Just keep driving." Damon murmured slowly.

"I am a teenager Damon, you have to let me enjoy the last few weeks of being one. I want to pass the speed limit." Stefan said and then looked over to Damon again. "YOLO right?"

"Jesus, that's the worst thing I have ever heard. I don't question why girls don't like you anymore." Damon rolled his eyes and looked over to his phone again. "And btw which means by the way, my girlfriend is pregnant. I don't wanna die before seeing my child so I am sorry if I am ruining your social life. You deserve a better brother." Damon said the last part sarcastically and Stefan scoffs.

"Fine, I am just going to the company." Stefan said as he took the turn that will take them to the Salvatore's juicing Industry.

"Finally. I am not going to see Elena; Alaric is practically living in the Gilbert's family, which means I am not going there. Where else do you think I can go in this pathetic little town?"

"I am not gonna respond to that." Stefan said as he tapped his finger on the steering wheel and hums to the song on the car radio, Speechless by morning parade.

"Fine with me because I don't like your voice."

"_You don't like my voice?" _Elena's sad voice rings in his ear as Stefan bursts out laughing. Damon quickly hooked the phone to his ear.

"No no no, Elena not you! I was talking to Stefan." He said quickly. "Oh my god, I am so sorry baby."

"So did you break the news?" Elena said changing the topic.

"Yup, it went pretty good. But believe me, someone here throw a hissy fit and took up the big brother act." Damon said glancing at Stefan who just shrugged and put on his best poker face.

"_Let me guess." _She giggled. _"Stefan?"_

"Oh, she is smart." Damon said sarcastically.

"_I am carrying your baby." _She threw back sounding offended.

"I know, I know." He said apologetically. "So how did your date with the two Barbies' went?"

"_Good. But there is the 'how could you be so careless' shit. Anyway they are gone now, I loved it though, we also Skyped with Bonnie."_

"Aww my favourite girls, I wish I was there." Damon pouted even though she couldn't see him.

"_Shut up, I know you didn't mean that."_ She sighed. _"They would have slain you alive."_

The car stopped and Damon sighed. "I can totally imagine Barbie Stef pulling off a Buffy; I gotta go, princess. I came to check up on some work." He said and she sighed in disappointment.

"_Bye."_

"I love you." He said before hanging up.

"So lover boy, we are here. Sir." Stefan said sarcastically and Damon huffed as he gets out of the car.

"You have no sense of humour Stefan." Damon pouted. "It bothers me sometimes." He concluded as they walked in the building together as a short haired brunette comes up to them.

"Hey, Da- I mean Mr. Salvatore." She smiled shyly and Damon rolled his eyes. "You didn't come in the morning. Everything alright?" she said looking briefly at Stefan before shifting her gaze to Damon.

"Yep, family issues, Rose." He smiled. "But everything is okay, right brother?" he smiled and Stefan blinked.

"But you are gloating." She said looking at him knowingly as he just shook his head and walked to his office Stefan and Rose following him behind.

"Oh, trust me Rose. You don't wanna be near him" he said pointing at Damon "right now. He might actually kiss you." Stefan said as Damon winced and Rose gasped.

"Okay shit, I don't want our dear ole Elena smashing my head, right?" she cocked a brow but she froze as she saw Damon put on his serious 'I own this company' look.

"Rose." Damon said firmly as he leaned back in his chair. "Get back to work." He said and she nods.

"Okay Mr. Salvatore." He rolled his eyes again.

"Stop calling me that, you are the only one here allowed to call me with my name and you are missing the opportunity?" he smirks.

"And he is back." She said as she turned around walking to the door but stood as she opened the door. "You don't look really professional." She said eying his attire before jumping out of the office.

"Uh, Damon..." Stefan started.

"Mr. Salvatore." Damon corrected.

"Are we really doing this again?" Stefan huffs before getting out of the office and Damon smiled at himself.

This all felt weird 3 months ago when the industry was launched but seeing the way Stefan and Rose were trying to turn his workplace into that field they used to play volleyball together as kids, he put some rules and they are definitely working but Stefan is a bit stubborn.

Rose had been his friend as a kid but when he moved out of town they lost touch. She was god sent gift when he was working so hard on opening this company, she helped him after being reunited with him for just a week that is why she is now working as his personal assistant. They both couldn't ask for more.

The day the industry was launched, she met Elena. Even though they met only that time, it was so comfortable and friendly between them. Damon told Elena everything that was happening in the industry and it felt so good, so real.

Damon can vividly remember how gorgeous and happy Elena looked when he cut the ribbon of the industry; well when they cut, Stefan, Carina and him. But everything is in his name, he was just turning into one of those young millionaires which would be pretty unbelievable if you has told him that he would be when he came back to Mystic Falls ^ months ago.

So many things have changed, Damon dating Katherine then realising what a pathetic and bloody liar she is, Stefan hooking up with Rebekah, him being on the front page of every newspaper in the town, having dinner dates with his family and Elena's, **getting Elena pregnant.**

He jumped up from his seat. He is not going to make anything work today, he need to get out of there. He wasn't ready for work but he had brought Stefan to work, _selfishness alert_.

"Where are you going?" he heard a voice asked and he rolled his eyes.

"I am sorry Mr. Salvatore but I don't really look professional and I am not in the mood to sit here all day. You can fire my ass. Bitch." Damon mocked at Rose who giggled softly and shook her head.

"Damon you can't just skip work whenever you want, I mean you own this place but..." Rose put on her serious face on but he cut her off.

"I promise that I will be ready to work my ass off tomorrow, happy?" he smiled and she nods. "Now if you will excuse me, I need to see my girlfriend."

"You are ditching work to go and see Elena?" Rose asked him shooting him an unbelievable look.

"Tell you what; I am taking a cab there. I didn't come with my car; speaking of, don't tell Stefan that I left."

"No way... I am gonna tell him, I know you can't fire me." Rose smirked.

"Ugh, don't try me woman." He muttered. "Fine, I promise to bring you shortbread tomorrow." He said and she shook her head smiling.

"Fine. Say hi to Elena." She smiled.

"Thank you." He said as he rushes out but many clients came up to him with their problems but he sends them off to Rose.

God bless her soul, he wouldn't have gone through this without her. And she never complains about his stupid and irresponsible habits.

.

Elena jumped off the last two steps of the stairs and she heard someone chuckled behind her.

"You might wanna be careful with that, Prego." Katherine smirked.

Elena looked at her pointedly before turning around and walking to the kitchen. "You know your mood swings are not really outstanding." She said as she drank up a bottle of water.

"Whoa whoa, slow down there." Katherine said. "Were you running?"

"Why would I run?" Elena glared at her.

"You just drank up a bottle of water."

"I know. What do you want?" Elena asked as she leaned against the counter and crossed her arms trying to read Katherine.

"I am sorry."

Elena scoffs "I've heard that one before."

"I won't do it again."

"Again, I have heard it before." Elena cocks a brow.

"Fine. I am trying to change." Katherine raised her voice throwing her hands up in the air. "I don't want the relationship we have."

Elena eased up a bit as she moved to the dining room and sat down on one of the chairs "Do you know what you are saying?"

"Yes. I do." Katherine smiled. "I guess I am just jealous of everything you have." She finally said it out loud. "Perfect boyfriend and friends. Everyone in this town loves you and they hate me, Rebekah, Bonnie, Caroline, Matt, Stefan... even Stefan." She sighed. "I used to love that guy, I know he didn't tell anyone this, not even you but I wanted him. Even when I was with Damon, I loved him."

"Why are you telling me this?" Elena asked still surprised that Katherine is opening up to her.

"Because I want you to know, because you are my sister, because you are the only person that is not hating on me." Katherine said as her eyes shined with unshed tears. "After everything I have put you through, you don't hate me and I tried to hate you too but I am only human. I can't. I know everyone hates me, even Jenna but I understand them."

"Jenna could never hate you Katherine." Elena said putting her hand on Katherine just as a single tear drop on their entwined hands. They looked at each other and Katherine let out a shaky laugh.

"I am sorry." She whispered.

"It's okay, I forgive you."

"Really, I took Damon away from you."

"I am pregnant with his child, which means we are together right now."

"But still I am awful; I don't know why you are forgiving me."

"Ugh, woman. Enough of your sob story. That is final, tell me about Stefan." Elena smirked and she blushes.

"Mind you, I am over him. But I am telling you because you are such a gossip girl, by the way I can't believe Dan Humphrey was the real gossip girl."

"Stop changing the topic." Elena laughed.

"I talked to him once and I realise that he knew you are the one that Damon loves and not me." She sighed. "I told him I am going to leave Damon alone if he is going to give me a chance but he said he is not you, he can't lie and put others above his happiness. I knew right there that he hated me with all his guts that's why I tried and got over him."

"You really loved him right?"

"I do but karma keeps biting me in the ass right now, I don't know what to do. Just please don't tell Rebekah that I loved her boyfriend once." Katherine smiled nervously.

"I won't. Thanks for telling me."

"You are welcome." She smiled as she hugged Elena and they heard someone cleared their throat.

"Damon." Elena gets up to hug him. "How long were you standing there?"

"Long enough to know that your psychotic sister had a thing for my brother when I was in a fake relationship with her." Damon glared at Katherine who is playing with her fingers.

"Damon..."

"What, I know. She loved Stefan who is happily in a relationship with Rebekah and..."

"She is over him, okay?" Elena defended Katherine. "Look Damon, I know you are not her biggest fan but she is my sister." Elena said firmly.

"I am just gonna give you guys some space." Katherine whispered as she grabbed her jacket from the coat hanger.

"Where are you going?" Elena asked her as Damon disappeared to the living room.

"I won't do anything stupid." Katherine smiled as she walked out and Elena looked over to Damon.

"Okay Damon look, I want you to know that Katherine is not the same anymore." She said as she sat beside him, taking away the magazine he pretends to be reading so she could have all his attention. "She told me many things that I am sure you didn't hear that's why you are yelling at her."

"Elena..."

"Damon, just let me finish." She took his hands in hers. "I love you but Katherine is my sister. I am just asking you to give her this last chance; if she ruins it then I won't be the one to tell you what to do."

Silence.

"Damon, please..."

"I don't think..."

"For our child?" she smiled as he looks into her eyes and his shoulder slumped.

"Fine." He kiss her "For our child."

"So how is work? I thought you were not coming, I was a little disappointed when you hung up and didn't say you are coming to see me."

"Oh someone loves me." Damon wiggled his brows.

"Are you kidding me?" she said as she snuggled into his chest. "Hmm, you smell good."

"You wanna have a repeat of last night on your living room couch?" he smirked and she giggled. "Rose is saying hi."

"Oh, how is she?"

"Great, apart from the part that she keeps acting like the boss, everything is great." He huffs.

"Well you can't blame her; you spend all your time with me." She said looking up at him. "What do you expect?"

"I expect her to understand that I can't go a day without you." He whispered as she captured his lips with hers kissing him softly.

"You need to stop talking like that; you make my knees go jelly." She giggled and he pulled her closer to him.

"Arrow." She heard him say.

"What?"

"I said arrow, is it a new TV series?" he asked as her head snapped up looking at the TV.

"Oh my God, tell me you know this show." She said pulling back to him as he shrugged. "Oh my, he is so hot. I can't." She said and Damon frowned. "Stop frowning, I am stating the obvious. You can't help but crush on this guy." She said turning her attention back on the TV. "I totally forgot it is airing today." She said slowly turning up the volume. "Stephen Amell, why so hot?" she whispered the last part as Damon snatched the remote away from her hand and switched off the TV.

"EXCUSE ME?" she shouted.

"You can't just sit here with me and keep gushing about how you find that guy hot which he is not." Damon shouted back.

"Are you jealous?" she said and he scoffs shaking his head. "I totally understand if you are because he is hotter than you." She teased taking her bottom lips between her teeth.

"Take it back." He said.

"Not gonna happen." She sing-song.

"Take it back."

"Nope." She giggled as he tickled her sides.

"Stop it- Damon, plea... stop- I, fine... I take it back." She shouted as he stopped. "I take it back." She whispered again.

"You look so hot right now." He whispered as he tucked her messy hair behind her ear.

"Do something about it." She said as her eyes darkened with lust.

"Kinky. I like it." He smirked as he picked her up and take her to her bedroom.

.

_**So who likes this chapter?**_

_**Do you think Katherine is being truthful for once?**_

_**Do you think she deserves a chance?**_

_**I liked writing this chapter, so please show me some love. xD **_


	12. Chapter 12

_**Just FYI, this story is all human. All my stories are. ;)**_

Chapter 12.

"Mh-mm, you are good at this." Elena murmured as she took a bite of Katherine's homemade donuts, she is in her 4th month already and her birthday is in 2 days. All the stupid cravings have started but she stopped throwing up, which is a good thing.

Katherine had been good but everyone is still adjusting to her, Damon seems to ease up a bit when it comes to her but he hadn't forgiven her which made Elena sad. Jeremy, Bonnie and Tyler had flown down to see Elena for a weekend in the last month but they went back. Tyler yelled and ranted until Elena pulled off a 'are you jealous?' and he stopped. Thank god nobody threw a punch at Damon.

Jenna and Jeremy couldn't be happier that Katherine is helping Elena and the home itself. She said she is not going to college because she wanted to be there for Elena which shocked Damon a little so she took up a job at the grill because she was good in the kitchen.

Apparently she used to go to a vocational school at New York before she came back here.

Caroline and Rebekah stopped being mean to Katherine after weeks of Elena convincing them that she has changed, and it's real this time around. They've had a few girls' night together and they'll all Skype with Bonnie during their girl's night.

Elena had started showing and she is always whining to Damon about how fat and ugly she is. And that's when he'll tell her that she is the most beautiful girl he had ever seen by making love to her.

"Told ya! I am the best cook ever." Katherine flashed her a smile and removes her apron as she threw it on the couch.

"Yeah and the most untidy person ever." Elena said gesturing to the apron she threw carelessly and she just shrugged and take one of the donuts. "Hey! I was gonna eat that."

"All?" Katherine asked looking shocked.

"Yeah, I am so hungry." Elena whined.

"You can't eat that all, 'Lena." Katherine said. "There are 13 donuts there, you ate one already."

"Fine, eat that one." Elena frowned.

"Look, if it makes you happy take this." Katherine said.

"No, I was joking. Stop acting like I owe you something."

"After everything I put you through, it's the least I can do." She muttered silently and Elena shook her head and ignored her.

"Are they coming? Caroline and Rebekah." Elena asked. "It's 1 pm and they said they'd be here by 12:30." Katherine shrugs and Elena continues.

"It's a Friday and we are stuck in this house, don't you think we need a social life?" Elena asked and Katherine chuckled.

"Social life? Have you looked at the mirror lately?" Katherine teased sticking her tongue out and Elena's mouth opened slightly.

"Stop making fun of me." Elena said throwing her a pillow and Katherine dodged it laughing.

"Nope, Prego."

"Katherine Pierce. I am warning you to stop before Damon comes in." Stefan said smiling as he stepped into the Gilbert's house.

"Or what?" Katherine laughed wiping a tear that dropped on her cheek when she was laughing at Elena.

"That's where you are wrong." They heard Damon's voice as he walked over to Elena and kissed her softly. "I miss you."

"I know." Elena smirks and Damon laughed shaking his head as Caroline and Rebekah barged in through the door.

"Jesus, who invited them? This was supposed to be a girl's afternoon." Caroline whined as Rebekah threw her arms around Stefan and Damon rolls his eyes.

"I don't really mind." Rebekah said as she kissed Stefan and Caroline grunts.

"Please, capture that scene for the most cheesiest scene of the year." Damon muttered as he took his eyes away from Stefan and Rebekah and eyed Katherine. "Why is she so quiet?" Damon asked Elena silently and she shrugs.

It seems like Damon is ready to forgive Katherine but he is not ready to say it out loud for his own big ego. He keep asking Elena how she is doing and if she is keeping up with her nice act and Elena will tell him it is not an act, it is real.

"I don't know, I think she is still not used to this." She whispered back. "I think she is still adjusting."

"What are you guys whispering?" Katherine smirked as she threw a pillow at them and Damon groans.

"I guess you are wrong." Damon says to Elena and she laughs.

"So we were supposed to have a girl's afternoon and you guys came here." Caroline continued whining as she took a donut from the tray and Katherine screamed.

"Oh my gosh, are you trying to get yourself killed?"

"What, are they poisoned?" Caroline said slowly with widened eyes.

"No dummy, it's for Prego here. I baked the damn thing but I was allowed to eat only one." Katherine said and Damon glares at her for the nickname she is using on Elena.

"Stop calling me that." Elena said pulling her knees to her chin as she glared at Katherine and looked back to Stefan and Rebekah who are still kissing. "You guys get a room already, you are making me..."

"Horny?" Damon whispered in her ear as she shivered down and she felt blush creeping up her neck.

"Dog." She said.

"Kat, do you think I can date you before Tyler comes back to town?" Caroline asked sticking out her tongue seeing as they are the only ones without their partners.

"Thanks but no thanks, I have got 99 problems and dating is not one of them, dating girls for that matter." Katherine smirked. "Besides" she purred seductively "you are not my type, red heads are beasts in the sheets."

"Eww." Damon said scrunching up his nose as he put his arms around Elena "Hey, I wanna take you somewhere. Let's leave those horny teenagers here." Damon said and Elena giggled.

"Gladly." She said as she stood up in a bit and then sat down. "Where are you taking me?" she said.

"He is taking you to the company." Stefan said and Elena frowned.

"I'd rather sit here and chew my toes." Elena muttered. "I look like crap; I can't go to your workplace like this. I am so fat... your clients will be like, why is Mr. Salvatore dating this fat ugly girl, why not his smoking hot P.A Rose? Why..." she blabbered as the room erupted in laughter.

"I don't think it is funny." She hissed.

"Yeah it is, have you seen your face. I need a camcorder to start filming your pregnancy 'Lena." Rebekah smirked and Damon growled.

"Enough." He said. "Elena, you are not fat. I know your sister has been planting false thoughts in your head and she'll bribe you with donuts later on but believe me, you are anything but fat."

"But I am ugly."

"You are not." Caroline said. "You are glowing, chubby and voluptuous but you are not fat. If it makes you feel better you look better than that skinny bitch over there." Caroline pointed at Katherine who is smirking.

"They are fooling you." Katherine sing-song and Elena frowns.

"Damon..."

"She is trying to get you out of this house so she can have Caroline all to herself, get up." He said as he stands up and pulled her up. "Let's go get your jacket."

.

They stopped in front of the Salvatore's Juicing Company and Elena started "Damon, I can't go in. I look like crap." Elena whined for the umpteenth time and Damon resists the urge to roll his eyes because that will be another conversation that will take them an hour to finish.

Elena is a moody pregnant woman, and somehow it is like she is more smart now that she is pregnant because she analyse each and every word to give everything you said meaning. So he takes her hand in his and kisses her knuckles.

"You are my own personal crap and I love you, and this is my company. So you are both mine, I don't know why you are so nervous to get in there." He said pointing to the building.

"Because Rose is so hot the last time I saw her at Stefan's birthday and I don't wanna stay near her looking like crap."

"Again with the craps?" Damon said. "Okay now you are really making me feel like there is more to this. Rose is not hotter than you."

"What did I hear you say Salvatore?" they heard a voice and Elena's eyes grew wide as she saw Rose approaching them. _Damn this stupid convertible camaro._ She heard them.

"Oh thank god you are here. And you heard me right, I don't find you hot." Damon smirks as he took Elena's hands. "Elena thinks she is fat and she is feeling like everyone in there is better looking than her, which is a lie."

"Why would you think like that, Elena?" Rose asked as she looked at Elena and that is when she noticed what all the fuss is about as her jaw dropped. "Oh my god." Elena's head snapped up as she saw Rose looking at her like she is some new creature or _something else. _She turned and looked at Damon like she was going to cry as Rose spoke again.

"You are beautiful Elena, absolutely gorgeous." Rose smiled secretly congratulating her with her eyes. "I'll let you guys take it from here." She winked and left them as she heard Damon sigh.

"I told you." Damon smiled.

"She knows I am pregnant..."

"Yup, with her boss's child, so what?" Damon smirked.

"This isn't funny Damon." She said as he ignored her and gets out of the car rushing to open her door for her. "It's like you are announcing to the world that your little girlfriend is pregnant." She continued babbling bit Damon says nothing as he continues to drag her into the big building with him. "I don't even know why I am dating you." She whispered as people starts to pass looking at them and greeting their boss which he answers with a nod.

"A certain journal in your room says otherwise." He whispered in her ear as she blushed. She saw his face turned serious in a moment and that's when Stefan's words came back to her. 'I hate the Damon I work with.'

So this is how he is at the office.

She remembered how Stefan and Rose told her about the Damon at work but she couldn't imagine him, Damon ditched them on Stefan's birthday and went to drink with Ric at the grill. That's the first time she bonded with Rose.

_Flashback._

_Elena straightened her floor length purple dress as Damon helped her with her coat, Caroline had helped her with her hair and Rebekah had picked out the dress for her. That's the first time she noticed her weight, she added a few pounds on and her friends always laughed about it._

"_I can't believe you are ditching your brother's birthday." She whined. "But you are gonna be there when I'll see your mother, I have been avoiding her since you knocked me up." She said and Damon chuckled._

"_Now all this is my fault?" he said as he wraps his arm around her waist and they looked in the mirror. "You look gorgeous." He whispered in her ear and she giggled as he kissed her shoulders. "I can already imagine what that child is gonna look like." He murmured in her neck and she turned around burying her head in his neck._

"_Hmm, we don't even know the sex yet." She said. "What do you want?" she smiled as she waited for his answer with baited breath._

"_I just want you to deliver safely and bring me the cutest baby home." He tilted her chin to look into his eyes. "I want every part of you no matter what the sex is."_

_She smiled softly and he kissed her lips. "I love you, Damon."_

"_I love you too." he said as he took her hand in his and they descended the stairs._

"_Wow Elena, you look gorgeous." Jenna said. "I am thinking of proposing to Alaric since he is taking too much time to propose." She whispered to Elena and Elena gasps._

"_Jenna!" _

"_What?" Jenna shrugs. "It's only fair; don't tell your boyfriend what I said though." She winked and Elena flushed._

"_Oh, she is so telling me." Damon said. "Okay 'Lena, say bye to Momma Jenna." Damon said and they all burst into laughter as Damon grabs her by the shoulder and led her outside._

"_Damon, why can't you stay on your brother's birthday party?" she asked as they parked outside the boarding house. "This doesn't make any sense you know. Stefan will be angry."_

"_Believe me, if Stefan knows where I am going right now, he is gonna ditch his party and come with me." Damon winked. "Come on, you are his big sister for the night since you are my girlfriend. BTW Katherine said she is coming right?"_

"_Mh-mm, why?" she asked as he shrugged._

"_Nothing, I just don't want you to be alone. Caroline will probably get her ass drunk before the night ends and Rebekah will be having happy birthday sex with my brother, not that I wanna know."_

"_Wow, you want Katherine to take care of me?" she smiled and Damon rolls his eyes._

"_You know I don't like her one bit." He said as he gets out of the car and she frowns. "But she is your sister." He mocked in her voice as he opened her door for her and she laughed._

"_You should stop being mean to her." She punched his shoulder. "You are such a whiner."_

_They entered the house and so many familiar faces were there, her friends from high school and other mystic falls residents._

"_Do you want to take off your jacket?" Damon asked and she frowned._

"_No."_

"_Why?" he asked._

"_I... just take me to your mum, let's get this over with." She said nervously._

"_Oh!" Damon starts laughing. "Why Elena, you are nervous about meeting my mum?" she glared at him as he laughed again. "Okay listen" he cups her cheeks "My mum is really happy about this child, I promise." He said and she nods._

"_Okay, let's go." She said and he takes her hands leading her to the study._

"_Apparently she doesn't wanna go somewhere so she insisted on staying in the study. It is soundproof." He said and Elena only nods in response. "Elena!" he sighs and cup her cheeks. "Please calm down." He said. "It's just my mum, you've met her before, a hundred times I might add and she likes you. She thinks your child will be the best thing that ever happens to the Salvatore's." _

"_I can't help it." She hissed and close her eyes. "Fine, let's go."_

"_Good girl." He winked as he pushed the door to the study open._

"_Damon." His mother said as they entered the study and Damon smiled._

"_How do you know I was the one?" he said as he went over and kiss her cheek. "I brought you someone."_

_She turned around and Elena shifted uncomfortably "Elena, I am so angry with you." The woman joked as she walked over to Elena taking her hand in hers and made her sit in one of the wooden chairs and Damon grins._

"_I am sorry." Elena smiled._

"_Oh, don't be silly." She said. "You look beautiful."_

"_Thank you." _Well isn't this awkward?

"_Um, I would like to have a word with you someday Elena." Carina said and Elena shoots Damon a 'save me' look as he rolled his eyes._

"_Mum, don't scare the poor pregnant woman. Just talk to her now." Damon said._

"_No, I don't want you to be there when I talk to her." Carina said and Damon's mouth formed a little 'o' and he blinked. "Don't worry Elena, it's nothing. Promise me you won't bother yourself about it."_

"_I promise." Elena said._

"_Good, now take her downstairs and enjoy the party."_

_Damon took her hand and walked with her downstairs to the group of her friends._

"_I told you," Damon smirks and she rolls her eyes._

"_Do you have to go?" Elena asked. "I want you here." She pouted._

_He sighed and that's when Caroline jumped in and hug Elena._

"_I am so missing my boyfriend." Caroline said and Elena rolls her eyes. _

"_Do something about it."_

"_You look gorgeous." Caroline said ignoring Elena's sarcastic remark._

"_Yeah, I told her that." Damon said and Caroline glares at him. "See, I should get going. Or do you still want me here?"_

"_No." Caroline smirks and grabbed Elena's hand._

"_It's still my house Barbie." Damon said as he kissed Elena's cheek and promised to meet her in 2 hours._

_._

"_Hi Elena." Rose said as Elena turned around to look at her._

"_Rose." Elena said smiling._

"_You remember me?" Rose said giggling and Elena rolls her eyes._

"_Duh!" _

"_So where is Damon?" Rose asked._

"_Out with Alaric, to drink out his sorrows." Elena chuckled and Rose scoffs._

"_Damon doesn't have any sorrows, as far as you are with him." Rose said and Elena blushed. "You have that guy wrapped around your little finger._

"_Rose." Stefan walks up to them and Elena smiled as he hugged her._

"_All this is for me?" Stefan said referring to her makeup and Rose slapped his shoulders._

"_You don't want your brother to hear that."Rose winked and Elena blushed again, she couldn't believe that Damon loved her that much. It is a lot to take in after everything they've been through. But that's what made them who they are. That's what made them Damon and Elena._

_Rose continued to blab over how Damon puts on his special Damon facade at work and he won't joke around, even with her and Elena just smiled. _

_._

"You see, that isn't so bad." Damon smirked as they walked out of the office and opened the door for her.

"I am thinking about something but it is pretty pointless, you are always working." Elena smiled shyly.

"Come on, tell me. Anything for you." Damon smiled as he put his hand on top of hers.

"I want us to go to our lake house, just me and you." She said playing with her fingers and Damon rolls his eyes.

"You know I'd love to." Damon said. "But can that wait till day after tomorrow?" Damon smiled softly at her but she frowned.

"That's my birthday, Damon." Elena said.

"I have a meeting tomorrow, Elena. Besides you didn't want to celebrate your birthday." He said as he glanced at her and she leaned back in her chair.

"I wanna go tomorrow."

"I can't cancel my meeting sweetheart, I am sorry." He said and she crossed her arms against her chest and pouted. They stayed silent for the rest of the drive and she jumped out of the car the moment he pulled in front of her house.

"I'll see you later." He shouted with a smug smile on his face but she ignored him and went into the house.

All her friends had left and Katherine was the only one sleeping on the couch. Elena patted Katherine softly and she stirred out of her sleep.

"Hey." Katherine murmured.

"I had a fight with Damon, a small fight." She said and Katherine's eyes widened.

"That's something new."

"I know." Elena said as she pulled a throw pillow to her chest. "He is being mean to me. I don't know why. Maybe he doesn't want me anymore?"

"Okay, I don't know how to answer this." Katherine sighed. "We are talking about you and Damon. You'll have the biggest fight and the next minute, you'll be in bed together." Katherine reminded her and Elena frowns again. "Remember when you scratched his car and he shouted for a minute but the other minute he is following you like a little puppy apologising?" Katherine said and Elena nods smiling. "I used to hate you guys back then, and you annoyed me that day but I found that cute." She smirked.

"I am hungry."

"I know." Katherine responded as she yawned and gets up to leave.

"I am hungry." Elena said again.

"What am I supposed to do?"

"You are not gonna help me?" Elena pouted and Katherine smirked rising a brow.

"Call your boyfriend and tell him to bring something over."

"No!"

"Why?"

"I told you we had a fight."

"And so?" Katherine said putting a hand on her hip, when Elena didn't answer her she rolled her eyes and walked over to the stairs but turned around. "You brat, wipe that pout off. I cooked." She said and went up to her room as Elena giggled and attacked the food.

She waited for Damon to call her that night but he didn't, instead he called the wrong sister that night.

.

'_**Salvatore Juicing Company' **____** :/ **_

_**So I didn't explain anything about the company because I don't know how to put it and I don't know anything about it.**_

_**Some Katherine-Elena goodness in the first part. Who likes? **_

_**Love me. 3**_


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13.

"Mum, I am going." He said as he barged into her room. He saw many strands of hair on her dressing table and he reached out and takes them in his hands as she came out of the bathroom. He looked at her and asked "Why are you losing hair?"

"Ever heard of growing old, child?" she smiled and pinched his cheek as his face broke into a big grin.

"I was worried." He said before shrugging. "Anyway I am going somewhere; I would be back before 5pm."

.

Damon hadn't called her since the day he gave her the 'tour' of his office, she wished it didn't happen because that is what caused all this and she missed him so much, so much that even her heart beats his name and ache for him. This is the first time they had stayed away from each other for that long.

What hurts her most is that all her friends don't have time for her, Caroline and Rebekah are always working, and who works on a Saturday? Their stupid store needs help, and Katherine is back to being Katherine, she ignores her all day but she didn't make any snarky comment except for the 'I am tired of pretending to be someone I am not.' She still cooks for her though. Shocking right? She thought she had changed, she had really thought that but it is pointless.

And this is where she is now, in her bedroom lying on her bed after breakfast, she refused to cry, she refused to starve herself because of her baby. She loves it. She is not gonna let anything happen to him. She has started drifting asleep when she saw a text, from Damon saying: "_I'll pick you up at 5, go gorgeous. ;)"_

What, no happy birthday? Nothing, just go gorgeous? She is so not going to dress up.

"Elena, can I come in?" Jenna knocked softly on her door.

"Yeah."

"What's happening?" Jenna asked as she strolled into the room. "Everything is so weird in this house. Katherine is..."

"Give her time; I am sure she just needs some time." Elena reassured her, always the good sister.

"Fine, so no plans tonight?" Jenna cocked a brow.

"Damon texted me that he'll pick me at five, but I don't think I am not going. He ignored..."

"Oh you so are!" Jenna exclaimed.

"Excuse me." Elena said glaring at her aunt.

"I am gonna ignore the fact that you are acting like your sister right now but I am so going to make you go." Jenna smiled and walked over to Elena's closet. "That dress you bought before your boyfriend knocked you up, where is it? I hope it'll fit." Jenna murmured to herself and Elena plopped down on her bed again as Jenna shouted. "There it is." She said walking over to Elena with the dress. "You have been planning for your 20th birthday since you were 17 and I am not gonna let you ruin that with your non upgraded sob story."

"Jenna..."

"What says the time? 4pm." Jenna gasped sharply. "We have only 1 hour left. Get your skinny ass in the shower right now."

"I am not skinny anymore." Elena muttered as she buried her face inside her pillow.

"Ugh, whatever. Just get up."

"No."

"Elena, I am ordering you."

"Fine." Elena huffed and step into the shower, a part of her is happy that she is going somewhere with Damon but a part of her wants to kill him for ignoring her yesterday and the few hours they spent apart day before yesterday. She took her time in the shower, shampooing her hair and drying it. She could here Jenna shouting at her to get out but she came out only ready to put the dress on.

"I hope it fits." Jenna said as she took the dark blue knee length dress from the dress, the neck line is beaded to the waist with golden and silver beads and its sleeveless. _Oh joy, that dress looks so tiny. _And she is not tiny, not anymore. Too bad.

She put on the dress and Jenna sighed in relief when it fits Elena, she looks absolutely gorgeous even though her little baby bump is showing. She went to an appointment 4 weeks back and Meredith told her she is healthy and she can carry on with whatever she used to do before, otherwise she wouldn't be wearing this tight dress.

"I bought Katherine a gift. It's her birthday to you know." Elena said and Jenna smiled.

"What is it?"

"A watch." She giggled. "Anne Klein."

"What? Are you insane? That is a lot Elena. I am sure she is not going to take it." Jenna shouted and Elena rolled her eyes.

"Well, she has too." Elena said and Jenna huffed.

"Well, you can slip it in your purse because she is avoiding people." Jenna said and Elena nods as she put on her diamond earrings that her father gave her on her 16th birthday and a bracelet Damon give her as her pregnancy gift, she smiled; like they've planned on having on a baby. They heard the doorbell and Jenna smiled.

"You look gorgeous, though your hair could have been better." Jenna said as she pats Elena's long brown straightened hair. "You look beyond belief, don't mind me. Have a nice... uh, dinner?"

"I don't know." Elena said as they walked down the stairs.

"Yeah, whatever. I have to meet Alaric in 5 minutes." She said as she guided Elena to the door before going back to her room

She took deep breathes before opening the door and there he was, looking all elegant in his dark blue buttoned up shirt and he dark navy jeans. She realised she is checking him out and snapped out of it because she is not ready to forgive him yet but she will stop looking at him only after she looked into those eyes. She huffed when she saw him checking her out with a smirk on his face.

"You look astonishing." He grabbed her hand and kissed the back of her hand as she pulled away glaring at him.

"I am this close to poking your eyes out if you didn't stop ogling at me like some new creature." She said and he laughed heartily.

"You know you love those eyes; you were wishing to born a baby that has them." He winked as he takes her hand and opened the passenger's door for her. _Always the gentleman._ Bloody jerk.

They drove in silence for at least 30 minutes and she let out a breath fanning herself with her hand, he wanted her to talk that is why he didn't on the AC and she is not going to give him that satisfaction.

"Where are you taking me?" she finally said.

"Well, I am sure that I am not going to kill you because you are carrying my baby." He smirked and she shakes her head frantically.

"You are not funny." She said as she reached to on the AC and he took her hand in his.

"Look I am sorry." He sighed and she grinned inwardly but she frowns.

"For what?"

"Everything."

"Good."

"Elena please, I mean it. I didn't plan on ignoring you for 2 days. It is not me." He said silently as she wrenched his hand out of hers.

"I know." She said sarcastically. "But as far as I can remember, technology has come up with many helpful things like mobile phones and internets. Ever heard of them?"

"Elena, I apologised." He said. "Stop making this hard on me." He said looking away from her.

"Is there something you are not telling me?" Elena said as she straightened on her seat and looked at him suspiciously.

"No." He said firmly.

"I know that look."

"You don't know anything."

"Well, then enlighten me please." She shouted throwing her hands up in frustration. "I don't think you are really sorry if you didn't tell me what the fuck made you leave me for more than 40 hours." She said on the verge of tears.

"Oh my god." He pulled over using his handkerchief to wipe her tears. "This isn't what I aim for." He mumbled to himself. "Elena, I am so sorry. I didn't leave you; I have never planned on leaving you no need of tears." He smiled stroking her cheeks gently.

"But you practically left."

"I didn't Elena. I hate seeing you cry, I hate this. I am sorry I didn't give you what you needed the moment you told me... I am..." and it is her turn to stop him from babbling, the great Damon Salvatore babbling. She is so gonna use this against him one day.

"It's okay, Damon." She said squeezing his hand on top of her cheek and looked directly into his eyes. "You were working; I should have been more understanding."

"I hate these apologies." Damon muttered. "I hate fighting with you, I hate making you sad."

"Damon I wasn't sad. I was just mad, you look like you are hiding things from me and I hate that feeling." She said looking in between them helplessly. Damon tilted her head and made her look into his eyes.

"I am not hiding anything." And there is the truth, she knew it the minute he look into her eyes and told her that. He has never lied to her and she knew he would never.

"I believe you." She whispered as he brought her closer and kissed her passionately.

"I couldn't wait any longer." He mumbled and Elena looked at him for a moment before looking away. She gasped a little when she recognised where he was taking her.

"Tell me we are not going to the lake house." Elena said and Damon mouthed 'sorry' smirking. "Damon, what are you up to?"

"Don't tell me you didn't notice where we were going since." He said ignoring her question.

"Yeah, I was fighting with you. I wasn't exactly in my senses."

"Geez woman, can we stop talking about that useless fight?" he said as she nods shyly and he stopped the car.

"This place is too dark." She said silently. "Do you think this is a good idea?" she asked as she noticed that the sky is pitch black. It is already night time; they left her house around 5:10, how many minutes did they spend fighting? She was snapped out of her thoughts when his hand snaked around her waist. "Did you have the key with you?" she asked.

"Yeah, you have an aunt, a sister..."

"Speaking of, I think she is having issues. I am worried." She said as Damon rolled his eyes but she couldn't see him because of the darkness.

"It's Katherine, Elena."

"Yeah, Katherine. My..."

"Sister, believe me I know." He saved the conversation for her and she hissed as he opened the door to the house.

"I don't know how you could still hate her, I mean she apologised to you many times. Do it for me, if not for..." she gasped when the lights came to life automatically and all her friends were standing there with a big cake in front of them. Friends? Fuck it, Jenna, Jeremy, Caroline, Bonnie, (Katherine?), Rebekah, Alaric, Stefan and... Tyler?

"Tyler!" she shouted as she jumped to hug him and everyone groaned as they looked at them, Tyler was smiling cockily as Elena pulled back.

"I told you guys, she love me more. I am always in her dreams." He said and Damon scoffed.

"I am hurt, Elena." Jeremy said mocking hurt as she moved over to hug him. "I travelled all the way to come and see you but Tyler is the only one that caught your attention?"

She pulled back and smiled with tears in her eyes. _The damn hormones. _"You guys, I really appreciate this but making me fight with my boyfriend is not cool." She pouted as Damon walked over to her and hugged her from behind.

"Happy birthday." He whispered as he bit her neck a little and she giggled as he pulled back.

"This is so not cool." She said happily as they all keep quiet. "Are you guys gonna do something before I jumped this cake?" she said as Bonnie came over and hugged her.

"I miss you." Bonnie said.

"We can't say the same." Damon muttered from behind Elena and Jeremy glares at him.

They all sang happy birthday Elena and Katherine in unison as the celebrants blushed in happiness. Everyone said their happy birthday individually and Elena turned to Jenna.

"Do you use magic by any means? One second you are helping me dress up and the next you are standing here looking all gorgeous." Elena winked as she saw Damon dancing with Rebekah who is scowling at him, he is clearly irritating he with his snarky comments but damn, he can move.

Katherine walked up to them as she grabbed a soft drink and sat beside Jenna.

"And here comes the best actress of all times." Elena smirked and Katherine giggled.

"Am I?"

"Yeah, for a second I thought you are going back to that phase again." Elena said as Katherine laughed and shook her head. "I still don't understand why I was he only one that doesn't know about this thing, I mean it is your birthday too."

"Meh. Trust your dumb boyfriend to ruin everything." Jenna said. "Out of all the people he could call to get the key from, he called Katherine and asked her about the key because he wanted to throw a surprise bash at you."

"He did?" Elena smiled with the 'I totally love this guy' look on her face.

"Yeah. And I told him 'dumbo, it is my birthday too.' and he is like oh shit. But he said you wanted to come over so badly that is why I gave in." Katherine said as Jenna cleared her throat.

"I know that move." Elena smirked.

"Yeah, you totally do. I am gonna tell you something but please don't shout." She said. "We are going to tell everyone but you guys deserve to know before everyone."

"That means I qualify too." Jeremy said as he slid next to Elena who snuggled closer to him.

"Yes." Jenna swallowed. "Alaric proposed." She said automatically and they all gasped. "No shouting, remember?"

"Oh, that is the coolest thing ever." Elena said smiling. "I am so happy for you." She said as she took Jenna's hand admiring the ring on her finger. "It is beautiful." She whispered.

"Have you decided on a date yet?" Katherine asked and Jenna shakes her head.

"Well that is great, gotta congratulate Ric." Jeremy said as he gets up but Jenna pulled him back.

"Don't act like you know. We are gonna announce this after the party." She said and Jeremy nods as he kissed her cheek and left. "And you two, I have something to give you." She said as she pulled out two vintage ruby necklaces from her purse and their eyes widened. "One is for your mother and one is for our sister Lucia who died. Our mother gave it to us, everyone would pass this to her daughter but your mother has two daughters."

"Katherine, you might or might not remember the time you visited Lucia in London. She didn't have a child when she died so when she knew she wasn't going to have a child, she sent it back saying one of you should take it since Miranda has only one. It all makes sense now." Jenna said as tear fall from her eyes. They both hugged her from both sides, they know the pain of losing someone you love dearly and Jenna has lost all her sisters and her parents. In a way, her life is more tragic than theirs.

She gave Katherine the one from Lucia and Elena took the one from their mother and they both clasp it around their necks.

"Damn, your boyfriend can move Elena." Katherine said as she watched him dancing with Bonnie. "I am so gonna go and steal a dance." She winked.

"But Katherine lived with Uncle Peter before she went back to John. I mean, he is your cousin." Elena said to Jenna as she shook her head.

"He is barely one; he is a really distant cousin." Jenna sighed. "He was a friend of Miranda's that's why he got along with Katherine really well."

"I see."

"After your parents divorced, he is the only relative we have. His family and him, that's why it looked like we are really close, God knows I am not." Jenna huffed and Elena immediately knows that there is something Jenna is hiding but she didn't push.

Elena happily obliged when Stefan asked her for a dance, she danced with Tyler and Jeremy afterwards but Stefan stole her again, the thought made her laugh. They danced for a few minute and Damon told them to exchange partners as Damon looked at Katherine who is dancing with Stefan "I noticed the difference between you two only now, apart from your makeup and the way you walk and your attitude, you have a physical difference."

"Oh yeah?" Elena challenged.

"Yes, you have a mole in your back and she didn't have it." He said smirking as Elena looked over to Katherine who is wearing a low back dress and that is the first time she noticed that too. She knew she had a mole in her back but she didn't really pay attention to her difference with Katherine.

"Wow, I never noticed that." She said and he smiled cockily.

"Hey, did Jenna tell you that Alaric proposed to her?" he asked.

"You knew?" she asked surprised.

"Duh! You think I am gonna skip my brother's birthday without a reason?" he said and she nods as she realised that was what they were doing, took him 3 weeks to propose after buying the ring. Not bad. "Besides, I am the best man; I helped him pick the ring." He said and she laughed.

"It is gorgeous." She said dreamily. "So he didn't make you swear to secrecy?"

"Well, you are my girlfriend; I can't hide things from you." He said in a stage whisper and that is when they noticed the whole room is silent, the music is no longer playing and everyone is looking at them. Elena blushed and tried to scramble out of Damon's embrace but he held her and made her sat on his lap on the one sitter couch.

"Um, so Jenna and I have an announcement to make... I..." Alaric said but Caroline's squeal make them all turned to look at her.

"What, you guys are you that dumb? He proposed to her." She said as Tyler watched her in awe and Damon told Elena to look at how Tyler is whipped while the others jumped up to congratulate them.

.

"So we should get going." Jeremy said yawning.

"Yeah, let's leave the love birds to themselves." Rebekah winked and Elena frowned.

"What?"

"You don't know? You are spending the week here, it's like a pre-honeymoon." Caroline said as Bonnie shakes her head and walked over to Elena.

"We are going back tomorrow, first thing in the morning." Bonnie said as she walked over to Elena who is still sitting on Damon's lap but she rose up when she heard what Bonnie said.

"What the hell! Tyler, get your ass over here and Jeremy." Elena ordered.

"Who is the big brother?" Jeremy said.

"Whatever, I don't care but you guys are not going back tomorrow." She said.

"Well, as Caroline called it, you are on your pre-honeymoon and you can't ditch your man."

"That I won't do but still." She said silently. "You guys are being so unfair to me."

"It's just 1 month left, we'll write our exams and come back here." Bonnie said convincingly and Elena nods.

"Aww, look at her all pouty." Rebekah said and Stefan laughs.

"So, this is a good night I guess." Jenna said as Alaric wrapped his arms around her.

"Yes, you have everything you'll need here." Alaric said as Damon grunted an 'ouch' with an exhausted voice.

"I swear I will kill you if you let her starve." Katherine smirks as everyone laughed realising she punched him, Elena smiled at them and he rolls his eyes,

"Yes mum." Damon said holding his hands up in surrender. "Can you guys just leave already?"

"Good night." Stefan says exhaustion evident in his voice, only god knows what Damon made them do for that birthday. Even the decoration looks so exquisite and one must be exhausted from it. The food tasted really good but it was no surprise, Katherine, Stefan and Damon were all good in the kitchen.

They all said their goodbyes and Elena got teary eyed while saying goodbye to Jeremy, Tyler and Bonnie.

"Katherine." Elena said as Katherine walked back inside the house and Elena dug into her purse.

"I can't believe I am gonna sit in the back of Jenna and Alaric's car and watch them do things I don't wanna see." Katherine whined and Damon chuckled as he starts tidying up the place, they've tidied it before they left but Damon is a neatness freak.

"Here you go." Elena said handing her gift to Katherine and Katherine squealed.

"Anne Klein? Oh my god. This is the best day ever." She jumped hugging Elena and Elena smiled. "Wait, this is like $300. I am not collecting this. It is too much."

"You are so gonna sleep here." Elena rolled her eyes and leaned back in her chair.

"Elena, I can't accept this. Where did you get the money?"

"Katherine!" Jenna shouted from outside and Elena grinned. "This isn't over." Katherine said before running outside.

"She is right you know." Damon said as he sat down beside her and pulled her to his chest stroking her hair. "You can't go on buying those things for her."

"I saw what she brought for me. It is practically the same money." She said. "It is not like I am gonna need it..."

"Need I remind you that Katherine has a job?"

"Because she needed a time away from home, it's not like we don't have the money." Elena sighed.

"Where did you get this?" Damon said as he stroke the neckpiece Jenna gave her. "You were not wearing it before."

"Yeah." She yawned and Damon smiled, she is exhausted.

"Let's get you to bed. We'll see those gifts tomorrow, I swear if Stefan had brought a scarf for you I am gonna kill him. That doesn't explain the amount of salary he gets." Damon said and Elena choked as she yawned.

"Oh Damon, he didn't say he brought a scarf." She gasped as he picked her up and take her to her bedroom.

"Yes but I know how he is obsessed with giving people scarves so... let's just wait." Damon said as he puts her down.

"How did you get my clothes here?"

"Long story." He said. "We have a week all alone. We have time to discuss everything." He smiled as she changed to her pyjamas and climbed beside him to the bed and he snake his hand on her stomach and leaned down.

"Hey baby, I missed you. I was being a jerk to your mum but I know it is worth it." He smiled. "Now let's get to bed before mummy passes out on us." Damon said and she giggled and kisses him softly.

"Good night, Damon."

"Good night, Elena."

.

_**First chapter with 4,000+ words. ;) **_

_**I loved writing this chapter, it was so sweet. 3**_

_**Twitter: SmileForDE. **_

_**Please show me some love, this story is about to hit 100 reviews, but maybe I am getting it only if I post the next chapter. Love ya all. Xoxo**_


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14.

She moaned slightly as the sun shine through the window, right straight on her face. She groaned and pulled the covers over her head but a smell hit her, someone was cooking. Wait, where is she? And it all came flooding back. She was in the lake house, with Damon to spend the week after her birthday.

She giggled and jumped out of the bed as she entered the shower, it felt so good to be here with Damon, all alone. She wanted to follow her friends back so she could spend time with Jeremy, Tyler and Bonnie but she is not going to risk leaving Damon for another day.

She hasn't thanked him properly for what he did to her yesterday, he threw her a bash and that was so much to ask for. She tied her hair in a high ponytail and dressed up in a sweatpants and a long sleeved t shirt as she went down the stairs to meet Damon in the kitchen.

She hugged him from behind and kissed his neck and he murmured "Good morning."

"Morning." She said as he turned around and kissed her softly.

"I could live with you here forever." Damon said and she giggled. "Breakfast is ready." He said as he pulled out a chair for her from the dining table.

"What do we have?" she said rubbing her palms together and Damon laughed at her childishness.

"I love you like this." He said as he brought her a plate of burger and french-fries.

"This is so good." She said smiling as she starts eating her food.

"Well your sister threatened to kill me if I let you starve." He said and she blushes. They ate in silence and she helped him wash the dishes, having a water fight in the process. After they changed their clothes, they went back to the living room and starts watching a movie together.

"Out of all the movies you could make me watch, you are making me watch a movie about a small girl town that has a big celebrity as her look alike?" he huffed and she punches his stomach lightly.

"Don't be mean. The name is Monte Carlo." Elena said and he rolls his eyes.

"Yeah, I have been to that place once." He said and she turned to look at him.

"Really? What for?" she asked.

"Ahh, you don't wanna know." He said and she frowned. "I went there with my father, when I was 14. He came and took me from Italy and we drove there. He wanted to mend our relationship but it didn't work." He pauses and looked at the screen again but he can still feel her eyes on him. "I guess we are just not the same."

"Tell me about your childhood. You've never talked about it to me." She said and he switches the topic.

"Isn't that the 'gossip girl' girl?" he asked and she frowns as she realised he is dodging the topic. "And that is Katie Cassidy right? Arrow girl." He said finally looking at her. "The latest show you are obsessed with." He rolls his eyes when she keeps staring at him.

"Fine. My father doesn't like me one bit." He said and she gasps but he continued. "He wasn't ready to have me when I was born because he was too busy with his work. And my mum hates that he doesn't give me the attention that I deserve." He pauses and keeps looking at the screen. "So they always fight with each other and he blames me for making him fight with the love of his life." Now the pain in his eyes was evident and she put her arm around his shoulder and squeezes his shoulder.

"He crosses the limit when Stefan was 2 years, he hit me and my mum thinks that is enough so she took me to my favourite aunt, her sister in Italy, aunty Danielle . I didn't mind living with her, I was just 6, I was only innocent." He sighed and leaned forward. "I still talk to her but it was so long since I last talked to her. She is still upset when I decided to move back here."

"My dad died when I was 17, you know that right?" he said and she nods quickly, she doesn't know the man but they were there for Stefan when his father died. "You were just 13. I wanted to move back when he died but my aunt doesn't have a single kid. And she love kids." He smiled. "She will be happy to know about our child." He smiled for the first time since he started his story and Elena smiled too as he put her head on his lap and starts stroking her hair gently.

"Is that how it ended?" Elena asked and she shook his head.

"When we went to Monte Carlo, I was in my rebellious age and he tries to control me. So I entered a bus, it was 1 hour journey from where we lived. I ignored that we came together and a few days later he sent me a letter." He paused for almost a minute and Elena decided not to push, he was visibly in pain. "He told me that no matter what happened, I will always be his child, his first child. He said he was sorry for detesting me before and..."

"And I said I couldn't forgive him." She gasps and he let out a humourless chuckle as he saw her eyes widened. "Don't worry, I forgave him." He said and her shoulder slumped in relief. "A few months later, he came with Stefan and my mother to see me, my aunt told me to forget everything and forgive him. So I did, not because she told me to but because he looked so sincere and I was sure he meant it."

"He wanted me to come back with them to Mystic Falls but I said I don't want to and they left me there. We became a little closer because he used to fly down to see me and we used to communicate a lot. Then one day he called me and gave me this little speech about love and caring." He paused. "I didn't know he had it in him." He sighed struggling to say what will come out next.

"You don't have to tell me." She said.

"The next morning, I got a call from my mum telling me that he is no more." He said and his eyes filled with unshed tears.

"You loved him." She said and he nods.

"But I never told him."

"He knows." She said and he let out a bitter laugh as she moved to a sitting position. "He does, believe me." She pauses. "Your relationship with your father is almost the same with Katherine and my dad, she pretends to detest him but I will always hear her playing our family videos when we were kids. She used to be his favourite and he'll braid her hair and my mum will do mine, but when they got divorced, I don't know what made them exchanges us. I heard her crying when she was playing a video where my dad took care of her knee when she bruised it."

"I don't know why she changed."

"It was painful, Damon." She said. "When you lose someone, you feel like there is nothing left for you to do in the world. She loses both her parents at the same time."

"Yeah but you didn't do what she did."

"I was closer to them, and I know they'll hate it if I just snapped and stopped caring." She said as she snuggled closer to him. "That's what you did when your father died." She paused. "When I fell in love with you. That was when you came back to town right?" she said and he nods.

"You pretend to not care about everything but I had my parents that time, I don't know what it feels like to lose someone you love dearly but I saw right through you. Even though I didn't know you." She paused. "Why did you leave again after you came back?"

"I don't have the balls to leave aunt Danielle all alone, she was everything to me." He said and she nods.

"Stefan never told me about you and when Bonnie asked him about you he said you guys were not close."

"Yes, we weren't close. And it is understandable, he was only 2 years old when I left. We became close after my father died but I left mystic falls again, he stopped answering my calls but I couldn't choose between him and my aunt." he frowns. "I don't know how Aunt Danielle found out about it a few months back, that's when I came back to town. She told me she will be fine alone but she is still upset. She said she couldn't break my relationship with my brother."

"But you are so close to your mum." She said and he nods.

"She came to visit me in Italy at least 4 times in a year. It was good." He said and she nods.

"Quite a life story you have." She laughed softly and he did the same.

"Hey, why are they running?" Damon asked as he looked at the screen.

"Ahh, we are gonna watch that some other time." She said as she switched off the TV.

"I don't understand how you haven't had sex with anyone before." He said and she blushes, trust him to bring this topic after an intense conversation.

"I don't think I would ever sleep with someone that I don't love." She said waving her hand trying to dismiss the topic but he laughed.

"So what would you have done if I hadn't come back to town and fall in love with you?" he asked with a cocky smirk.

"This is awkward." She mumbled. "I would have fallen in love with someone else."

"As if it is easy to fall out of love with me." He rolls his eyes.

"Don't be so cocky, you don't know what my heart is capable of." She said smirking and he yawned.

"Yeah right."

.

"So can we go see the gifts now?" Elena said as she pulled her shirt over her head, while cooking dinner Damon indulged her in a flour fight. _Water fight, flour fight, what's next, Pillow fight?_

"Yes." Damon answered. "God help Stefan-" Damon started but Elena cuts him off with a throaty chuckle.

"Oh shut up." Elena said as she sits beside him on the bed. "You are such a whiner."

"But you don't wear scarves." Damon said as he tilts his head from his laying position.

"We don't know if he brought a scarf." Elena said as she pulled him and dragged him with her to the living room.

"Here we go." Damon whispered as Elena sat on the ground and brought the first box.

_From Jeremy and Bonnie. _She tears the wrapping sheet and brought out the box and pulled out the gift, they brought her a night lamp. The last time they had a girl's night, Rebekah broke her night lamp and now Jeremy and Bonnie brought her a new one.

"Wow, that's nice. Barbie Stef broke your lamp right?" he said and Elena nods.

"I like it." She said with a giggle and Damon wonders if she is gonna love his gift.

_Caroline._

Caroline brought her a makeup kit! That is so Caroline, she thought.

"That is so Barbie." Damon said and Elena nudges him with her shoulder.

"Stop reading my mind, I was about to say that." She said and he shrugs.

_Stefan Salvatore._

"God help this guy." Damon mumbled and Elena keeps the box aside.

"I am not opening this till I am alone." She said seriously and Damon barks out a laugh.

"You are stuck with me for one week." Damon said as he taps her nose. "So just open it."

She rolled her eyes and opened the box, Damon was right!

"I told you so." Damon said and she laughed.

"I love it." She said as she tied it around her neck. "It is Calvin Klein, Damon." She said. "Does it look good on me?"

"You make it look good." Damon said and she laughed.

"Stop it."

_Alaric and Jenna._

They brought her an album filled with her pictures from her 1st birthday to her 19th birthday. The album itself was exquisite, she is so gonna thank them specially.

"Okay, you are officially not gonna like my gift." Damon pouted. "This is the biggest grin I have ever seen on your face." He goes on about it and she laughed.

"Damon, you have given me the best gift ever. You threw me a birthday bash, me and my sister. The girl you hate..."

"I don't hate your sister."

"Yeah but you don't like her."

"I like her." He said sincerely and her face broke into a grin.

"Okay, I don't know what I am gonna say." She smiled happily. "Thank you, Damon."

"So about those gifts..." Damon said, nothing feels more uncomfortable than Elena thanking him or apologising to him. He is the one who should be thanking her for staying with him, loving him.

"Yeah you are right."

_Tyler._

"God please no photo frame." She laughed and Damon looks at her confused.

"What?"

"On my 18th birthday, he brought a really embarrassing picture frame of me and him when I was only 6. I was on his back and I was flashing my teeth, don't forget that I lost 4 teeth that time." She said and he laughed.

"I would love to see that."

"Of course you would." She said throwing him a pillow as she opened the gift.

It was a bag, _Salvatore Ferragamo._

"This is so awesome, I can't." She said as she pulled out the white and purple bag completely. "Oh god." She clapped her hand over her mouth and Damon laughed at her reaction. She saw a small note on it; trust Tyler not to give her only the bag.

She opened the note and eyed Damon as he peeked to see what is written on it.

"_Salvatore Ferragamo to the future Mrs.-" _she read out loud and then gasped. Tyler is such a dick.

"Mrs what?" Damon asked as he snatched the paper away from her, she struggles to get it but she is too late when he read it out loud. "Mrs. Salvatore." He said as he glared at her. "What is wrong in this?"

"It is just too embarrassing." She said closing her eyes and he laughed as he tickled her sides and she jumped a little.

"It is not." He said. "That is our child's surname, right baby?" he said and she laughed as he rubs her stomach.

_Katherine._

She brought out the gift and it is a pair of shoes, she knew it. So Katherine.

"It's Giuseppe Zanotti." She said.

"Yeah, full house." Damon smirked. "Salvatore and Giuseppe."

"Oh!" Elena blushed.

"How do you know these designers?"

"I am a girl. Duh!"

"Oh, trust me. I know that better than anyone." He waggled his brows.

"Dick." She rolled her eyes.

"Hey, no swearing you are carrying a child." He said and she mouthed sorry.

"Didn't I tell you that what she brought costs almost the same as the watch?" she said and he nods.

"This is $275 then." She said.

"That is good."

_Rebekah._

"Barbie Stef, let's hope she is not a fan of scarves like her boyfriend." Damon said and she rolls her eyes.

"I absolutely love that scarf." She said and he shrugs.

"Fine."

Rebekah brought her a set of hair styling accessories. _Okay, _now she has really lost count of how many sets of this she have but Rebekah's is more girly. And it's pretty understandable since she works in a fashion store.

"You have four of that now." Damon said and Elena rolls her eyes.

"Damon, tell me you didn't go through my stuff." She said glaring at him.

"Sorry but my mother hates it when I lie."

"Damon!" she shouted. "When?" she said and he rolls his eyes, _girls._

"If you can count the number of times I came to your house then I promise I'll tell you." He said and she huffed in annoyance. "You see."

Elena blamed herself for it though, on many occasions when she is feeling lazy. Damon will turn into the germaphobe he is and tidy up her room and even choose clothes for her to wear.

"I was thinking about something." Damon said.

"What?" she said.

"Never mind. Let's finish this first." He said and she sent him a death glare. "Hey, it is really nothing. Just a wishful thinking." He said.

"Okay."

_Carina Salvatore._

She gasped, for real. Damon's mum sent her a birthday gift?

She looked at Damon and he shrugged. "Before you start whining, she sent Katherine a gift too. I helped her pick a wallet for your sister. I don't know what is in there though." He said holding his hands up in surrender.

She opened the tiny box and pulled out a bracelet but she immediately puts it back to its place.

"I am so not accepting this." She said as she stands up. "This is too much, how much money did you guys spend on this shitty birthday?" she shouted as he pulled her back to a sitting position.

"It's your 20th birthday."

"And please tell me that big dramatic box you brought is not mine." She said. "Because you are the only one that I haven't seen his, and-" he shouts her up with a kiss and she immediately respond but she pulled back after a few seconds.

"Stop being a drama queen and take that bracelet."

"It is made of diamonds, Damon." She said looking at her fingers. "I can't."

"I kind of guess that is what she is going to give you when she didn't tell me about it." He said. "My father always wanted a daughter so he bought that bracelet on one of his trips to London but he gave it to mum after Stefan was born and they were reassured that my mum is not going to deliver again." Damon said as she puts her head on his shoulder. "Please take it, for me." He said and she nods.

"How old is it?" she asked.

"I don't know the exact year he bought it but I guessed mum was pregnant with Stefan that time." He said.

"Then it should be Stefan's." Elena argued.

"You missed the part where I said he _**gave **_it to mum?" he asked. "It's hers and she can give it to whoever she wants. And she loves you.

"Thank you."

"Anytime."

"I didn't get the chance to thank you for everything you've been doing to me; I don't think I deserve some of it."

"Don't you think like that, Elena. You deserve everything you get. You are so kind and whoever doesn't see that is a big fool." He said as he pressed a kiss to her hair.

"Can I carry that?" she giggled pointing to the last box. "It looks like you brought the whole world in it."

"I can bring the world to you if you want."

"Uh, so corny." She said wrinkling her nose and he laughed.

She picked the box and to her surprise it is very light. She tore it open but there was another one in it, the same with the next one. That's what happened till she reached the 7th one, the last one and the smallest one.

"Really Damon?" she asked as she wiped an imaginary sweat from her forehead and he shrugs.

She opened the box and her breath hitched as she saw a tiny box in it, she has watched many movies to know what is inside that box. She looked over to him and he was calm as ever. He just gestured for her to open it.

_A ring._

_Yes. _But she didn't move, she pretended not to know what is going on.

"What- what is this?" she asked silently.

"Open it." He whispered in a voice as silent as hers. "It's your birthday gift."

She opened it and she came eye to eye with the most beautiful ring she has ever seen, this is insane. She didn't know what happened but she saw Damon wiping a tear from her cheek, _damn hormones._

But all of this doesn't make sense, how on earth is she lucky to have the perfect family and friends? Perfect boyfriend?

"Why are you crying?" he asked.

"This is just too much to take, Damon. It is white gold." She sniffled. "Why is everyone doing this to me?"

"We want to make you feel how you make us feel." He said. "Elena you deserve all this, you deserve to be happy."

"This ring is not what I think it is, right?" she asked sceptically and he flashed his million dollar smile.

"It is not." He said. "I love you, Elena. But I would never force you into something you are not ready to take." _Like hell she is. _Okay, she is not ready to get married but she is 100% sure that she'll say yes to Damon if he had proposed.

"Thank you." _How much he hated this._

"No problem." He whispered as he kissed her gently and she let it out immediately.

She kissed him back eagerly as she cried, this is one of the best nights of her life. She has never felt like this before, the feeling of being loved by the people you love is the best feeling ever.

"I didn't tell you where I got this necklace." She said pointing to her necklace as she pulled back from the kiss.

"Yes, it is beautiful." He said.

"It is my mother's. Their mother gave them when they were kids." She said as he pulled her head to his lap, stroking her hair. "Aunt Jenna gave us yesterday, they have a sister named Lucia and she loves Katherine. Lucia doesn't have a child that is why she gave it to my mother to give one of us." She said and he smiled. "I wanted to show you something but I am so sleepy."

"I know." He said. "We have 5 more days considering it is midnight." He said and she yawned. "I wanna take you somewhere too, tomorrow." He said and she nods.

"I hate that I am always sleeping and leaving you."

"It's okay." He sang as he carried her and took her upstairs. She was already asleep when he put her on the bed and he kissed her eyelids before switching off the lights.

.

_**I like this chapter too, hehe. **_

_**BTW, Aunty Danielle will play a big role in the next chapters. :) **_

_**Please review. **_


	15. Chapter 15

_**OMG 100 reviews, you guys are awesome. Thank you, thank you and thank you. I could carry on about how much I love you guys but I know I am going to bore you, so enjoy this one.**_

**Lizzee2013, **_**I don't know why your simple review made me happy. Thank you. xx**_

_**This chapter gets a bit dramatic in the middle, you are warned. :P**_

_**It is a filler chapter, just so you know. I know it's not in my top 10 favourites too. So I am sorry. **_

_**Chapter 15.**_

Elena giggled softly as she ran back into the boarding house, it's their fourth day at the lake house and the days they spent alone can be called the most perfect days of their lives. Caroline was right, it was a pre honeymoon.

On their second day, Damon took her to a fine restaurant a few yards away from the boarding house, their food was incredible, they spent the rest of the day walking the surroundings and Elena showed him spots from her childhood. She enjoyed herself as Damon did almost all the work in the house. He doesn't let her lift a single paper.

On their third day, they had a fight. A silly but huge fight. Matt came by to 'see' Elena and Damon got jealous. Why on earth would Matt come to see Elena? He claimed to bring her birthday gift because he couldn't attend due to some butt lame excuse he gave but Damon didn't buy it.

Matt kept clinging to Elena when he was at the lake house, he was being super annoying and Damon can see that she was getting uncomfortable by the minute (she denied that when he told her why he was being rude to Matt). She yelled at him for not liking her friends (huh?) and she ignored him for the rest of the day. He cooked for her but she refused to eat, Damon didn't plan on apologising to her but he couldn't let her starve. Her starving means the child she is carrying is starving which will be a super problem for them.

He knew that he was not at fault but he apologised and as if that is what she is waiting for, she jumped on the food and ate it all. _Pregnant women._

And here they are on their fourth day, he was running after her from the dock. She fell to the couch and he did the same and grabbed her waist pulling her to his body.

"Easy there, prego. I hate it when you run." He pouted and she giggled.

"I am being careful." She argued.

"Yes, but it makes me uncomfortable. Please stop, for me?" he said and she kissed his cheek.

"For you." She gets up but he pulled her back.

She snuggled into his body and he laughed.

"I have been planning to ask you something since the day we came here." He said softly as he rests his chin on her hair. "I want you to move in to my apartment when we go back." He said slowly and she gasped. "That's a question." He mumbled. "If you want."

"I would love to." She said as she looked into his eyes and hugged him. "I don't know if Jenna will be okay with it though." She said and he nods. Elena is 20, he knew that but she is still under Jenna's care, she can't cross a stick if Jenna told her not to and that is one of the qualities in her that make him respect her more.

They sat down in comfortable silence thinking about moving in together and how their life is gonna change after that because there is no going back. Damon's phone rang beside Elena and she gave him, she saw his eyes widened a little when he saw the caller.

"_Damon, I am going to kill you." _That's the first thing they heard comes out of the phone and Damon stick his tongue out.

"I am so sorry, Aunty Danielle." Damon said and Elena's jaw dropped, it is his favourite aunt that lives in Italy, the one that brought him up.

"_You big boy, you got a girl pregnant and you didn't even tell me."_

"Oh my god." Elena gasped.

"_Oh, she is with you?" _and that is all it takes for Elena to run out of the room laughing her guts out. _"Damon, you have some serious explanations to do. Are you there?"_

"Yes, I am." Damon laughed. "I am sorry aunty Danielle; I got caught up in some work. By the way, who told you Elena is pregnant?"

"_Your mother. And is that her name, Elena? I guess she is pretty."_

"Very." He heard her giggle and he chuckled. She always had that childhood spirit in her.

"_So Damon, what are you doing right now?" _she asked and Damon knew what she mean, she wants to hear if he had done something good with his life and he was sure that she will not be disappointed in him.

"Right now, I am with Elena in her family's lake house. She celebrated her birthday 3 days back and we are staying alone here for a week." He said and he heard Elena touches the piano upstairs but she didn't know how to play it. He resisted the urge to laugh.

"_That's great boy, what do you do?"_ she asked and Damon can hear the wary in her voice, she wasn't expecting him to say nothing but she knows him more than anyone before he left Italy, he was just young and careless that time but he has changed and she will be very proud of him.

"So mum didn't tell you?"

"_No." _She answered with that same cold voice and Damon chuckled.

"I kind of... um I mean me and Stefan are running a juice company together. It is not the largest one you'll see but it is so successful and triumphant." He said and he heard her kept quiet. "We work so hard though, don't worry. I promise you it's paying off, it's..."

"_Shut up, I am so proud of you." She said. "I know what I told you is gonna work in your head, or is it Elena?"_

"I will say both." He smirked. He remembered the heart to heart he had with his aunt after the death of their father, she told him to be himself and not to follow anyone's footsteps because he couldn't fit in anyone's shoes but his. She told him it's okay to have a role model but staying yourself is the best you can be. And it works.

"_I already love her." She said with a warm voice. "Can you say hi to her?" _

"Sure, of course I can."

"_I miss you so much my son." _She said and he can hear her voice crack up, he is not going to say it back. Not because he didn't miss her but because he didn't want her to tear up. _"Goodbye. Promise you'll call me all the time. And promise you'll give the phone to Elena one day."_

"I promise, Aunty Danielle. I love you." He said and he can feel tears threaten to fall but he is not letting them, he IS a man.

"Bye." They said their goodbyes and he walk upstairs to meet Elena.

"Usain Bolt." He said and she turned around glaring at him.

"What the hell does that mean?"

"You are such a runner, no?" he said as he walk towards her and put his arms around her stomach, his chin on her shoulder. "And you know I hate it." He pouted.

"I am sorry. It is not going to happen again." she said and he smiled.

"Good girl." He kissed her earlobe. "Aunty Danielle is saying hi." He said and she nods as she pressed another button on the piano, Elena's pregnancy is making her dramatic and everyone can see that.

"She has some super human hearing." She said and he chuckled.

"She loves you already; she can't wait to meet you." He said and she blushed. "So piano woman, what are we playing?" He said and she turns around on the piano chair looking into his eyes.

"Are you making fun of me?" she asked and he was enjoying her expression.

"No, I just wanna know." He held up his hands in surrender.

"Better." She muttered. "You said you know how to play piano, come and play te amo for me." She smirked and his face wrinkled in disgust.

"I can't, call me all the bad words you know in this world but I am not playing a lesbian song for you. Not with you carrying a child." He said and she frowned.

"It's not."

"It is."

"Okay, play 'baby, baby, baby oh' for me." She sang and he laughed shaking his head.

"No. Even worse and that song doesn't need a piano. Even a guitar can do that work." He said.

"Then do it, we have a guitar."

"Elena, no." He said firmly. "I am not playing some teenage boy song for you."

"Okay, you have to play 'one thing' by one direction for me." She said and Damon looks like he was going to cry from the torture. He turned around to leave but she pulled him back.

"I am not gonna eat my food if you didn't." She smirked and his shoulder slumps in defeat.

"Seriously?" he said and she laughed evilly. "How about I play some perfect classic song for you?" he smiled convincingly but she shook her head.

"Uh-uh, only one direction." She said and he huffs out a breath and pulled a chair towards her.

He starts playing the piano but he saw her frown and she clears her throat.

"What?" he asked raising his brows looking annoyed.

"Sing."

"No. I am so bailing out. I'll do anything for you Elena but I am not going to sing." He stands up. "I don't even know the song."

"You're lying. It's always playing in my car and Stefan has it too."

"FYI, I don't share room with Stefan so don't expect me to know the song." He said and he was about to walk away again when she crosses her arms against her chest.

"Someone's baby is going to starve." She smirked and he threw his hands up in the air and sits down as he played the piano and sings the song for her.

.

"You are so good."

"Oh come on." Damon said frowning and she stood up from the piano chair beside him and pull her with him.

"Come on. I promised to show you something." She said as she stopped in front of a room and pulled the key to the room under the doormat.

She opened the door and he was awestruck as he looked at the study, there is an old computer in the room and so many books hanging on the bookshelf.

"Your parents love art?" he asked and she nods. "Music instruments and so many books? You must have a stupendous childhood."

She smiled. "That I do." She said as she walked over to the shelf and grabbed a book and move towards him "I told you about this right?" she said as she held up 'gone with the wind' in her hand. "It is my mother's." He collected the book and he smiled.

"Do you have other ones?" he asked and she nods and walked over to the couch.

"Here they are. I bet you read some of them." She said as she stood beside the bookshelf and he read through the names.

"'1984' 'Catcher in the rye' 'Jane Eyre' 'Wuthering Heights' 'Alice In Wonderland.'" He chuckled and Elena laughed.

"What? It is an incredible book." She said and he nods.

"I know, the movie is good too but it is so funny." He said and she nods at him in agreement.

"So which ones did you read here?" she asked and he shakes his head.

"Not many." He said. "I guess I am not a great reader when it comes to your family, so many music and poetry books." She smiled softly looking at her feet.

"I miss them." She said with a cracked voice and Damon nods as he pulled her to his arms taking her out of the room.

"I know." He whispered as they sat down on the couch.

"I don't even know what they'll think of me right now." She said and Damon knows exactly what she was saying, she is thinking of being a disappointment to her parents. He rubs little circles on her wrist and she sighed and let the tears fall. "They'll hate me, right?" she asked with her bloodshot eyes and he shook his head gently and kisses her forehead.

"No, they can never hate you. They'll be angry for a minute or two but they won't hate you." He said and she smiled. "They are your parents, Elena. They know what is best for you and they want you to be happy, if your current state makes you happy then they will be happy and proud of you."

"I love you." She said and he nods his head.

"I love you more." He replied and she fell asleep in his arms.

.

"Let's watch a movie." Elena said as she plopped on the couch next to Damon who is shuffling through the channels and Damon shakes his head.

"No."

"Yes."

"No." He said firmly turning to look at her.

"Fine, let's play a game." She said.

"Better." Damon said. "Which one?"

"20 questions." She smirked. "But I'll be the one to ask you."

"How about we answer 10-10 questions?" Damon said.

"Fine, but you first." She said and Damon shrugged a he turned off the TV and turned to look at her.

"Here we go, what happens after Jenna dragged me away the first time you saw me?" Elena asked and Damon could tell she was curious but he shrugged. He was hiding something.

"Many things." Damon smiled.

"But that is not an answer."

"But it is allowed."

"You are hiding something." She cocked a brow.

"That is not a question." He said smirking and she huffs.

"Who is your first girlfriend?"

"Alia Johnson." Damon said smiling. "I was only 13, she lives in Italy and I can't even remember why we broke up."

She giggled "What is your favourite food?"

"Can you be a little creative? You know this." Damon laughed and pulled her to him.

"Okay, when did you get your first car?" she asked and he laughed.

"On my 16th birthday, my dad gave it to me." He said and she smiled. "Can we stop with this boring game? There is absolutely nothing you don't know about me."

"You are right." She said silently. "That is why I suggested a movie."

She said and they stayed silent for seconds, different thoughts in their minds. She was about to say something when she heard his voice.

"You wanna know what I did the first time I met you?" he asked silently, he sounds like he is afraid to give out his biggest secret to her.

"You sound nervous." She said and he chuckled.

"Yes, I am afraid you will run the other way if I told you."

"You didn't do something nasty did you?" she said as she looked up at him with her tongue stuck out and he burst out laughing.

"Maybe, maybe not." He whispered in her ear and she shivered. "When I went home, I told Stefan about you, I told him that I already liked you but I was a player and he shrugged off the matter because he thought I wasn't serious. I have never been more serious about something in my life."

"But you thought Katherine was me."

"Yes, because you let her trick me into thinking the same thing. The reason why Stefan knows it was you is because he liked you that time, and he knows almost everything about you." He sighed. "Katherine was... I don't know, she was not in her best days." _State the obvious, _Elena thought. "She was so cold and selfish, I knew that she didn't give a rat ass about me that time but I liked her. I wanted to love her but I just couldn't, then we began spending time together." He kept quiet and she put her head on his shoulder.

"I want to stay away from you but I didn't, being with Katherine feels so wrong. What I don't understand is how she looks at Stefan, I ignored it but apparently she was in love with him and she talked to him. He didn't tell me until recently, and I know that she told you about it." She nods and he smiled.

"That is what I thought. Your sister can be really heartless but she is a good person. I don't know why I am saying that but I know she is, after everything that happened in the last two months, I can see the good in her." He said. "She just needs love."

"I agree, and I am glad you understood her. Everyone seems to think she is going to switch back to her bitchy self anytime." Elena scoffed. "But I don't think she will. She just misses them, more than I do. Because she wasn't close to them and she wasn't there when I was, maybe that is why she used to be what she is." She yawned.

"Someone is sleepy."

"Yes, but you didn't tell me what you did when you went back home, the first night we met." She said in a low voice and Damon guessed that it was the sleep.

"You missed the part where I told Stefan my problem and he ignored me because he thinks I was only joking?" he said and she kept quiet. "Elena?" she was already asleep and he chuckled.

He picked her up and took her to the room, she opened her eyes when he tucked her in and he smiled.

"You fell asleep."

"I am sorry." She murmured smiling.

"It's okay, I love you."

"Mh-mm."

They fell asleep in each other's arms not knowing the huge turn their life is going to take.

.

_**I know this chapter is awful, really. But there is a big drama coming up but I am rounding up this story soon. I am eager to jump on to the next idea I have.**_

_**4 chapters to go, btw you guys didn't tell me whose birthday gift you liked more. :( Please share with me.**_

_**Show me some love and review. ;)**_


	16. Chapter 16

_**I don't know how you will take me after reading this chapter. O.o **_

**Charlotte123450, **_**there will be an epilogue. It will be the 20**__**th**__** chapter.**_

_**This story does have a happy ending but it gets a bit angsty from here. Forgive me.**___

Chapter 16.

Elena squeezed Damon's hand for the umpteenth time as she drove the car back to Mystic Falls. He insisted on driving but she couldn't let him, not in his current state.

This morning, only on their 6th day, Stefan called Damon and told him that their mum fell down that morning; he demanded them to come back because she is not waking up. Damon has been confused since then and he is allowed to be, why would she collapse on her own? There is something going off with her, he noticed that before they left for Elena's birthday but she insisted that it is nothing.

"Damon." Elena said and he looked around and saw that the car was parked in front of Mystic Falls hospital.

"You should have gone home." He bit out and she saw what she never saw, at least not in his eyes. There is coldness, anger and sadness.

"No." She bit back and he shakes his head. "Damon, please I need you to-" he didn't listen to her as he jumped out of the car and left her alone in there.

_So not Damon, _that's what she thought. It was not him to walk away when she is talking. But it's his mother, she knows the pain of losing someone you love dearly and she didn't blame him. She gets out of the car and ran up to him.

"How many times do I have to tell you to stop running?" he hissed and turns around to face her.

"Well, you left me alone. I didn't have a choice." She snapped back but slid her hand in his. "Come on, let's go."

He takes his hand out of hers the moment they were told the room his mother was admitted. He ran to the place and started shouting "Where is she?"

"Damon, you have to calm down." Dr. Young said and Damon glares at him.

"Are you kidding me?" he shouted, this stupid doctor was trying to fuck with him and he is not going to let him. "My mother is in there, why is everyone trying to tell me to calm down?" he said but the doctor didn't lose the grip he has on his hand. "I swear I am going to-"

"Damon." Elena said softly and he stiffens as she put her hand on his shoulder, that's when Dr. Young let him go. "Damon, please calm down. She is asleep." She said and his shoulder slump.

"Who told you?" he said and Dr. Young left the place seeing as Elena has taken care of the matter.

"Stefan, he called me. He will be here in ten, he left to shower."

"Nobody is telling me what the fuck is wrong with her, I knew it. I knew she was ill but she insisted that she was fine." He sighed and Elena can see that he is on the verge of tears. "Did Stefan say anything about the illness?" he asked softly and she shook her head.

"Damon, come on let's sit down." She said and he shook his head but he remembered that she was pregnant; he took her hand and sat down with her. "I am sorry." She said as she put her hand in his hair massaging his scalp and that's when he let it all out. The first time he broke down in front of her.

"I can't lose her." He murmured as she pulled him to her chest.

"You won't, Damon." She said as she continued to rub small circles on his neck. "You won't, she'll be fine."

"Don't plant that bullshit in my head, Elena." He scoffed. "The way Stefan told me this morning it is pretty critical." He said and he looked at her. "Don't tell me she is going to be fine." He said each word firmly and for the first time in her life she got scared of what she saw in his eyes. There was fear and anger in his eyes when he hissed and turned away from her.

She is out of ideas. She don't know what to do to calm him down, he keeps pacing the hallway of the hospital and she puts her face in her palms and let her tears fall, she can feel the pain and hunger in her chest and she is sure that it was affecting her but she is not going to tell Damon, and she is not going to leave him all alone here.

"Come on, let's get you home." He said as he took her hands but she refused. "Elena, don't do this to me. Please, not now." He said and she shook her head and he sat down beside her.

"I am fine; I am here till you choose to leave this place." She said and they stared at each other's bloodshot eyes. "I am not leaving you." He sighed in defeat and huffed.

This is getting ridiculous, where the fuck is Stefan? He was supposed to be here 30 minutes ago but he is not. The door to the room opened and he stared at Dr. Young who kept quiet.

"Well?" Damon asked cocking a brow at the man.

"She is awake but..." Damon barged into the room without listening to what the doctor has to say.

Elena was confused whether to sit there all alone or to follow Damon into the room but she went against the second option. He is family, she is not family.

"Elena?" she heard Stefan said and she rushed to him and hugged him, his eyes were red too.

"Stefan." She cried in his shoulder. "Damon is not himself." She said and she realised how selfish she sounds, she pulled back and look into his eyes. "He needs you, you need each other."

"Who Damon needs is here with me." He said and she saw a voluptuous woman in her mid-forties looking at her with a small smile on her face.

"So you are Elena?" the woman said as she pulled Elena into a bone crushing hug, she was wearing glasses but Elena could see her red eyes behind those glasses. "I am Danielle." She finally said. _Of course she is. _

"Hi." Elena said shyly and they looked beside them to see Stefan is gone, the woman pulled Elena to the seats and she followed politely, she doesn't know what to say. She can see that the woman is full of questions too but this is not the right place, not when Damon's mother, Danielle's sister is sick. Not when Damon is not himself.

"So do you know what she is suffering from?" Elena asked and the woman hesitated before she nods.

"I do. She is suffering from Cervical Cancer."

.

"What the fuck is that?" Damon asked his Mum with wide eyes as he tries to process what she is telling him. She is suffering from a cancer, cervical cancer. He has never heard of that before, but it has to do with women. Cervix-cervical.

"I don't expect you to know." She smiled softly. "It is found only in women-"

"But you said you were fine." He snapped. "You told me it was only a little headache. Tell me, since when do you know this?" he asked.

"6 months back."

"What?"

"Mr. Salvatore, I think you should let her get some rest." Dr. Young said as he poked his head through the door but the death glare Damon sent him is enough to make him move back without uttering a single word.

"This isn't over." He hissed as he stood up and left the room. He knew it was wrong, shouting at his mother when she is this fragile. But she lied to him, she lied to Stefan. She didn't tell them anything, he is going to rip that doctor's heart out. Their so called family doctor.

"Dr. Young." Damon exclaimed as he entered his office without knocking. "Tell me what you know about my mother's illness." Damon said as he sat down across the man.

"I am sorry."

"Ugh, not again." Damon muttered. "Just tell me what you knew from the beginning." He shouted angrily at the man slamming his palm against the table, why is everybody talking to him as if she was dying? She is not dying but he needs to know.

"Is she gonna die?" he said warily, he just said his fear out loud and not everybody is Elena, that will know what to say just to keep him calm.

"I am sorry, Damon." Dr. Young said with a hint of sadness in his voice. "I have been your father's friend since we were kids and I know your mother since-"

"Ah, ah. Let's not reminisce the 70s." Damon bit out through clenched teeth. This motherfucker just told him that his mother is going to die anytime from now and he is trying to tell him the history of Mystic Falls. "Just tell me what I can do, anything."

"Damon." The man said firmly getting Damon's attention and Stefan came in right that time. "She doesn't have much left. Cervical Cancer starts in the cells on the surface of the cervix and it is 100% treatable but-" that stupid keyword. "Your mother's wasn't detected soon; it has already affected her much when we first knew she had it."

"How long has she been suffering from this? She told me it was detected only 6 months ago."

"I think it would be one and a half year. If it was detected and treated soon, she would have lived longer than this. She didn't bring cancer to her mind when she started having the backaches and leg pain last year, she thought it was a normal growing pain but she was wrong."

"Have you done anything about it since you found out?" Damon asked. "Any kind of treatment?"

"Yes, we have been using the cryotherapy which freezes the abnormal cells and the injections and drugs." He said and they both wondered how all this happened without them knowing. They lived in that house with her but she did a great job in hiding it, the last few months have been hectic but not to notice this is really mind bugging.

"Is there anything you can do?" Damon said not giving up but Dr. Young shakes his head.

"Why didn't you tell us?" Stefan said softly. "We deserved to know. Even if she told you not to tell us." Stefan said as he cried. Damon puts his hand on Stefan's knee trying to support him, and it looks like it is working.

"She doesn't want you to know. I don't know why." Dr. Young said. "I am sorry that you get to know this when it is late, just try to get as many memories you can. But counting days or hours is not the thing." He said as he slowly gets up and leaves the room.

.

"Damon." Elena rushes to him and hugs him when she saw them comes out of the office. Damon and Stefan are both crying, she saw over her shoulder as Rebekah did the same to Stefan.

"She is going to die, Elena." Damon said as he sobbed in her hair.

"Stop saying that Damon, she is going to be fine." She said soothingly and she heard him laughed, a bitter laugh.

"Elena, the doctor told us not to count days. He is a bloody hypocrite, he claimed to be our father's friend but he couldn't tell us that our mum is suffering from cervical cancer?"

"I am sorry." Elena said as he pulled back looking into his eyes, wiping his tears with her thumb.

"Stop it, please." He said as he takes her hand away. "You shouldn't be here." He wiped a tear from her cheek.

"I am not leaving you and someone is waiting for you over there." She said and he looked over to see his aunt. He frowned as he brushed past Elena and doesn't listen to Alaric and Jenna and went to her. She stood up to hug him but he moves back.

"Did you know?" he bit out looking into her eyes. _This is the woman that raised you_. His mind keeps telling him but fuck it, the rage he is feeling could lead him to kill someone. He wouldn't know what to do if Danielle has been lying to him all this time.

"Yes." And his world came shattering down, he had been begging her with his eyes to say no but this is not the time to lie.

"Since when?"

"6 months back. The first time she knew." She said looking away uncomfortably as she saw all eyes on them.

"I never thought you would lie to me." He bit out. "Aunty Danielle, I thought I could count on you on everything but clearly I was wrong."

"Damon, we haven't been in touch since, I called you yesterday and I swear I didn't know it was this bad." He knew she was right but still she could have told him _hey Damon I know this is going to break you but your mum is suffering from cancer and she is going to die soon._

"That's all I needed to know." He said as he looked at her up and down and she broke down. He saw her crying, his mother figure but he couldn't console her, not right now. "Come on Elena. I am taking you home."

"No." She said.

"Jenna, is Katherine at home?" he asked ignoring Elena's protests and grabs her hand.

"Yes but she said she is going-"

"Please call her and tell her to stay, I am taking Elena home." She nodded and brings out her phone dialling Katherine's number.

"Damon, I am not going anywhere. Are you even listening to me?"

"No, but right now you are coming with me."

"No."

"Elena!" he said raising his voice. "Don't argue with me right now." He said with a cracked voice and she could see his eyes tearing up so she just followed him when he dragged her away.

"I am going to drive." She insisted but he snatched the keys from her hand and starts driving. He drives slowly to her house and she saw his tears falling from his eyes. She put her hand on his on the gear.

"Damon, please." She pleaded. "I hate seeing you like this."

"What am I supposed to do, Elena?" he said and she is glad he is talking to her. "What do you think I should do? I just found out that my mum could die anytime in the next 24 hours." He shouted and she flinched.

"I am sorry, Damon."

"Stop it. Just stop." He shouted and punched the steering wheel while driving; Elena can feel the child in her stomach turning. She put her hand on her chest breathing heavily, her heart was beating wildly and he is driving like a maniac. That is why she insisted on driving.

"Dam- Damon, you are scaring me." She said as tears stream down her cheeks and he looked over to her and slams the brakes immediately.

"I am sorry." He said and she nods gently as she hugged him.

"We can't fight fate, Damon. We can't." She whispered in his ear and he nods.

"I am sorry. Just know that I love you, Elena."

"Damon-"

"Just know that I love you, if anything happens in the next few days to come." He said and she nods.

"I do. Promise me you will keep that in mind too." she said and he nods against her shoulder. They cried in each other's arms for a minute and he pulled back and continues driving slowly.

He parked in front of her house and Katherine came out running and hugged Elena.

"I am sorry, Damon." Katherine said and he nods. Elena pulled away from Katherine and kissed Damon softly, they both let themselves drown in the kiss and a tear fell from her eyes. Damon pulled back and wiped the tear away with his thumb and smiled at her mouthing 'I love you.'

He watched as she walked away with Katherine and he drove back to the hospital.

.

It was 4 hours since he dropped Elena at home but when he came back his mum was sleeping again. She woke up a few minutes back and they were given the discharge papers because the doctors think that she should spend her last hours with the people she loves.

"Please Aunty Danielle; I can't talk to you right now." Damon said as he feels her hand on his shoulder. Jenna and Alaric had gone to set up the boarding house and Stefan is in their mother's room to bring her out.

She is being discharged because they all know what is going to happen in the next hours. He and Stefan were losing their mother, Danielle is losing her sister, and Alaric is losing a mother figure as well.

"I am sorry Damon; Carina had her reasons for not telling you." She said and he scoffed.

"Well, her reasons are not good enough because I don't know why she hides this from us. Look at us, everyone, even the people that are not family are so wrecked about this."

"You think it would have gotten easier if you knew for months that your mother is dying soon?" she is right but he just have to argue, it wouldn't have gotten easier but they deserve to know.

"It wouldn't but-"

"Let's go." Stefan said as he pushed his mum on the wheel chair and Damon moved fast to the ambulance as they put her in and drove her down to the boarding house.

.

It was 6 pm and everyone was here, even Tyler, Jeremy and Bonnie has come from Georgia. This is getting ridiculous, Damon thought. Why is everyone acting like she is dying tonight? _**Is she? **_He didn't know that either.

After they've all shown him their pity, he moved to his mother's room where she was sitting with Stefan. Damon hesitated whether to turn or stay with them, he couldn't see his mother dying before his eyes. He is not going to see her dying, that's it.

"Damon?" his mother's voice cut through his thoughts, he closed his eyes tightly trying to control himself. He hat seeing her like this, hearing her broken voice is not among his favourite things.

He walked into the room looking at anywhere but her. He heard her laugh gently as he sat down beside her and took their hands in hers.

"I am sorry." She said and Damon squeezed her hand.

"You didn't do anything." He whispered, he couldn't find that part of him that was angry with her.

"I lied to you."

"You thought you were doing the right thing." Damon said again.

"It didn't hurt any less though." Stefan said smiling sadly.

"I know, but you were so happy with your lives, you were doing something with you lives." She said as a tear slid down her cheek. "I couldn't ruin it." She said as they stayed silent for minutes.

"Don't let them go." She whispered and they both look up at her. "Elena and Rebekah, they make you happy. Be with the ones that make you happy." She said and they nod. "I need your forgiveness."

"I told you that you didn't do anything." Damon said as he kissed her knuckles and she nods biting her lips and that is when he noticed how pale she was. He couldn't stand it; he couldn't stay there looking at her in pain without doing anything.

"I am sorry." Damon said as he rushed out of the room and went downstairs. The house was silent and empty. They are all gone; they were the only one in their house.

"Damon?" he heard Elena call him and he saw her with a glass of water. She gave him the glass and he nodded his thanks at her.

She sat down on the couch and he followed her sitting beside her. "I thought you have left."

"No, I can't leave you. I would have gone but I know my mind won't leave this place." She said softly and he nods, she pulled his head down to her lap and she saw his bloodshot eye. She looked away immediately.

"Where is Aunty Danielle?" he asked.

"She is in the guest room." She whispered. "She won't talk to her, I don't know why. Everyone that comes here has talked to her."

"Did you?" he asked looking into her eyes and she nods, smiling sadly.

"I did." She said. "I thanked her for this." She held up her hand showing him her bracelet as a tear fell down to her cheek. "She told me to give it to our daughter when she is 16." He looked at her confused and she continued. "That is if I give birth to a girl." She concluded and he nods.

He opened his mouth to say something when the wooden floor creaked. He turned around and saw Stefan and Aunty Danielle standing there with tears in their eyes, and Stefan was shaking his head.

_She is dead._

.

_**Sudden death for Carina? :'( I know, I am evil. I have planned this before the whole pregnancy thing.**_

_**Many of you guessed that something was off about her though. *group hug for Damon and Stefan.***_


	17. Chapter 17

_**Some of you might or might not dislike him in this chapter. Review to tell me what you think**__**.**_

Chapter 17.

Elena looked over her shoulder and saw Damon standing behind her; she turned around to look at him. He was a living mess, his clothes were wrinkled and his complexion was so pale. His eyes hadn't changed from that bloodshot colour since she died, it was 4 days back. He wasn't talking to anyone. Not her, not Stefan, not Alaric and not Aunty Danielle.

This is not Damon, this is not her boyfriend. He was so broken, he was allowed to be but she was gone, he needs to understand that. She also went in hiding after her parents died but she didn't ignore her family, she talked to everyone that wants to talk to her but she won't come out of her room. She knew her parents wouldn't have liked it if she just shuts out the world.

The pain lives in her every now and then but she moved on, she learned to live without them and Damon needs to do the same, his aunt was worried. Everyone else is, he ignored everyone including her after the funeral. He didn't look at her after that, she tried to comfort him but he brushed her off whenever she went to stand near him.

"What do you want?" he said without emotion and her jaw dropped.

"I came to talk to you." She swallowed. "I am worried about you, everyone else is." She whispered as she moved closer to him stroking his cheek gently. "Talk to me." She said silently.

"There is nothing to talk about." He is not even calling her name, in their normal times; he wouldn't finish a sentence without saying her name. "She is gone and she is not coming back."

"That is why you need to learn how to live with it." She said gently looking into his eyes but his face was blank and cold. "She wouldn't want this for you, Damon." She waited for him to say something but he didn't and she was getting tired of standing. "Damon, say something."

"Just go." He whispered as he stepped aside.

"What?" she said looking puzzled and he nods confirming what he said. "You are pushing me away? I want to be here for you. You don't know what you are saying." she said shaking her head.

"I do and I am telling you to leave." He said silently and she nods with a tear falling from her eyes but he turned away when he saw it, he couldn't see her cry.

"Fine, I will go." She said. "But you have to know that you are not the only one that lost her, and you are not the only one that has lost someone. We all do." She walked away but stopped a few feet away from him. "At least talk to Stefan, if you won't talk to anyone. He is your brother and he needs you." She said and walked away leaving him with the remorse of what he did to her.

He knew she didn't deserve it, she deserved better but he couldn't help it. He almost punched Stefan on the day of the funeral when he told him to come and stay with everyone. He didn't, he won't stay near Elena because she deserved better, and she wouldn't want someone snapping at her every now and then. She is pregnant.

.

She walked into her house crying and Jenna sat beside her on the couch.

"He didn't listen to you, right?" Jenna said and Elena nods.

"He is not himself. He looks like crap." After the way Damon treated her, she couldn't help but worry about him. She have been where he is now, a point where you lose your parent, a point where you lose someone you care about, a point where you lose someone that always calls you out when you are wrong, a point where you walk into your house and realise that you have lost someone that used to live in it, a point where you lose the only people that will love you not matter what you are, a point where you lose someone that will put your well being before theirs. It is not easy.

She is angry with him for pushing her away, she didn't deserve this. She was angry at him for not letting her talk to him. She was angry at him for ignoring everyone including his brother and his aunt. Mostly she was angry at him for doing this to himself. But at the end of the day, she had never seen someone so broken.

"Don't worry, he'll come around." Jenna whispered as she pulled Elena into a hug. "He is just going through a big intricacy right now."

"I know. But Stefan needs him, I know he'll come around but leaving his little brother like this is not fair." She said.

"And where is Danielle?"

"She is still here; she is moving back to leave with them." Elena said. "That is what Stefan told me yesterday when I met him."

"So she is moving back." Jenna said nodding and Elena chuckled.

"Yes, but Damon told her that they were adults and they didn't need a babysitter. She snapped at him there but thankfully Stefan was there to stop it, she was the one that brought him up but he is being mean to her."

"It's totally understandable, I understand him." Jenna said and Elena nods. "He loves you, you know that right?" Jenna said silently and remembered what he told her the day Carina was dying_, "Just know that I love you, if anything happens in the next few days to come."_

"I do." Elena nods and Katherine walked into the house.

"Hey." Katherine said as she sat down across the couch.

"Hey." Jenna said smiling. "Now you have company." She said as she gets up and walked away.

"How is work?" Elena asked and Katherine frowned.

"Boring as always." She said but she smiled a little. "I met someone today." She giggled. "I shouldn't be telling you this, Damon is still hiding right?"

Elena nods "He is but he'll come around. So tell me about this someone." She winked.

"Nothing important." Katherine blushed and Elena cocked a brow. "Okay, it is Elijah." She said and Elena gasped.

"He is back?"

"Yes, he is." She said. "He wants to take me out. I don't know if I should say yes."

"Oh yes, you should. It is Elijah." Elena said with wide eyes. "Oh my god, that gorgeous man."

"Hormones speaking." Katherine sang and Elena rolled her eyes.

"He is really cute and he is Rebekah's brother, so all is well." Elena said and Katherine nods.

"He thought I was you at first." She said. "He was like hey Elena and I said yes?" she giggled. "Then he said no offence but you don't really look the same, then I told him I am Katherine and he laughed. He waited for my shift to be over and he talked to me, then he asked me out."

"That is great." Elena murmured smiling.

"I told him I'll think about it and he told me to take all the time I need." She said and Elena smiled.

"Thank god it is Elijah not Klaus, he is a jackass." Elena said. "You don't know them right?" she said and Katherine nods. "That is a long story, ask Rebekah who is Klaus. Make sure you record her first reaction." Elena said and they both laughed.

.

It was 3 days since he last heard from Elena and it bothers him. What she said has gone into his brain and it worked but h couldn't face her, he is still embarrassed at the way he told her to leave their house. He had talked to Stefan and Aunty Danielle but it doesn't make him feel any better, maybe because Elena is mad at him.

He went back to his apartment the day Elena talked to him after he talked to Stefan and Aunty Danielle, every inch of the boarding house smell like his mum, and he is not ready to stay there. Not with that haunting smell.

Aunty Danielle had gone back to Italy to bring back her belongings here because they needed her, he scoffed at the thought. After her husband died when Damon was 19, she didn't think about marriage again because she is not able to conceive.

"Damon."

"Oh great, who told you where I was?" Damon asked glaring at Alaric but he didn't get his answer as Alaric punched him. "What the hell?"

"Dick, you deserve more than that but I am giving you that only." Alaric said as he took Damon's bourbon and helped himself with it. "You've been dodging everyone."

"Yes and no."

"Really? Tell me, who are you talking to?" Alaric said harshly and Damon looked away.

"I am talking to Stefan." He said.

"What about Elena? Remember her? Your girlfriend, that sweet girl that is carrying your child?" Alaric said sarcastically and Damon hissed.

"I know what I am doing."

"No you don't, you are an asshole. Even after you pushed her away, she is always looking for a reason to come and see you but I always stop her. She doesn't deserve this, she deserves to be treated better, and she is pregnant with your child. She is better than you. You don't deserve her." Alaric said and he walked out of the hose leaving Damon dumbfounded.

Alaric was right, Elena deserve someone better than him. He is an asshole, he has Elena and he is taking her for granted. No he has never done that, he would never take her for granted, he practically did though.

.

"You look outstanding." Elijah whispered as Katherine stepped out of their house and she blushed.

"Hi Elijah." Elena said smiling and he looked at her with wide eyes, she is getting used to this look.

"Hey Elena." He grinned. "Long time."

"Yeah I only heard you were back from my sister, have a great time. I gotta go." Elena said and turned around climbing upstairs.

"So Elena..." Elijah started and Katherine rolled her eyes playfully as he drove the car down to a small bar and grill on the outskirts of Mystic Falls.

"Yeah, she is pregnant." Katherine said. "Almost 5 months along."

"I am happy for her." He said. "You are gonna be an aunt."

"That reminds me, tell your sister that we are still on for some shopping tomorrow."

"Baby shopping?" he asked smirking and Katherine shakes her head laughing.

"It doesn't matter. Just tell her okay?"

"Yes, anything for you."

.

"This place is awesome." Katherine giggled.

"Yes." Elijah smiled softly at her. They were done with dessert and they were about to leave when Katherine gasped and excused herself.

"Damon Salvatore." Katherine said firmly as she saw him sitting alone in a booth. "So this is where you spend all your time when you are ignoring my sister and putting her through hell?" she said as she placed her hand on her hip but he didn't look at her. "Damon, have you been drinking?"

"I am not drinking." He bit out through clenched teeth.

"Then you are not doing any good to yourself and to the people that love you." She said.

"What are you doing here?"

"I am here with someone and I came to talk to you but clearly I am wasting my time." She hissed as she turned to leave.

"I don't know how to apologise okay?" he hissed and she looked at him. "I don't know how I survived the whole week without her." He said looking broke and Katherine grinned inwardly.

"Very cheesy Salvatore but she is going to an appointment on Monday, today is Friday so know what to do." She said and he nods.

"Thank you."

"Anytime."

She walked back to the table smiling and Elijah raised a brow waiting for her to say something.

"It's Damon Salvatore." She said and he nods.

"His mother passed away last week right?" he said and she nods. "You seem close." He said and Katherine shakes her head smiling, _only if you knew._

"He is dating Elena."

"Oh." Now he understands.

.

Caroline, Katherine and Rebekah succeeded in getting her out of bed and making her shower. She is not feeling so fine, she is healthy but being away from Damon is suffocating. She is so strong but not when it comes to staying away from him. After everything they have. But his words _"Just know that I love you, if anything happens in the next few days to come."_ keep her going.

They are taking her to shopping, baby shopping. She sighed as she entered Caroline's car and they all laughed.

"You guys aren't funny." She murmured.

"You are acting like you are forced to come with us." Caroline said and Elena snapped.

"You forced me. I didn't want to come."

"Come on Elena, you need a break." Katherine said and Elena glares at her.

"Okay look, how about this. You forget everything that is going on for today and enjoy." Rebekah said and Elena scoffed, nobody is going through what she is going right now.

"Damon is not talking to me, I can't 'forget' everything." She shouted.

"You are right." Katherine said but Rebekah rolled her eyes.

"Sorry." Caroline said and Elena leaned back looking outside as they all fell into silence listening to some weird teenage pop song. Just trust Caroline to piss you off more when you are in a bad mood.

.

They stopped at the first shop and Elena gets out of the car.

"You guys, how about we pick some clothes that I will need? I mean we don't know the sex yet, I am only finding out on Monday."

"That's why unisex are made." Caroline inked as Rebekah grabbed her hand and pulled her inside the shop.

Elena watched as they pulled out many baby outfits and showed her some, she doesn't have much opinion. She would just nod or laugh when they show her; Katherine brought a cute green shirt with polka dots on it.

"Elena, what do you think of this one?" Katherine asked and Elena shrugged.

"It is okay?" the sentence came out as a question and Katherine glares at her.

"Okay? Are you insane? This is the cutest shirt ever, quit being a bitch and pick something for your baby." Katherine said and dragged her to Caroline and Rebekah.

They picked out more than 30 pairs of clothes, socks, shawls and mittens. They were mostly green because Katherine claimed it to be the best unisex colour.

They paid for the money at the counter and Elena was the first to enter the car.

"Elena, stop being so grumpy." Caroline pouted as she looked at her best friend through the rear view mirror.

"What, am I supposed to scream and dance and pretend that everything is okay with me?" she snapped and Caroline's lips formed into a thin line, Elena didn't feel bad for her friend because for once she knew that she made her keep quiet.

"It is not good for you and the baby." Rebekah said calmly as she turned slightly to look at Elena in the backseat. Elena ignored her and continued staring out of the window.

"Okay, just let her be." Katherine whispered and they nod. "Are we gonna eat lunch outside?"

"Take me home." That is all she said and they all fell into an uncomfortable silence, Katherine rolled her eyes. Elena is being dramatic; she is venting her anger on her friends that are just trying to help her. She wanted to call out on her so badly but she didn't.

When the car stopped Elena reached immediately for the door but it was locked.

"What the hell?" she said looking at Caroline.

"Look, if you are angry with us then you need to get over it because we are just trying to help you." Katherine said firmly and Elena shook her head.

"I appreciate what you guys are doing but you don't know what I am going through so please let me be. I am sorry." She said sincerely and reached for the door again, thankfully it was unlocked.

"Let's get the stuffs inside." Katherine said and they agreed.

.

"Hey." Katherine laughed as she saw Jenna going through the fridge.

"Oh, god bless you. I am so hungry." Jenna said and Katherine shrugged.

"What am I supposed to do?" Katherine laughed evilly.

"You know, maybe we could use some noodles right now." Jenna waggled her eyebrows and Katherine shakes her head. "Oh come on, you know I am your favourite aunt.

"You are so lucky I am hungry otherwise..." she sang and Jenna sighed in relief.

.

"I am hungry." Elena said as she bounced down the stairs and Katherine ignored her. She cleared her throat again and Katherine speaks.

"Help yourself then. You know the kitchen." Katherine murmured and Jenna looked between them.

"You guys have a fight?" she asked and Elena rolls her eyes.

"I am sorry but you guys have to know that I am not me. You won't understand but I am sorry." She said as she turned around and Jenna called her.

"Katherine cooked." She said and Elena served herself and sits with them.

"So what is latest?" Elena asked as she starts eating the food and Katherine looks at Jenna smiling.

"We have a date tomorrow." Jenna giggled and Elena raised a brow.

"We?"

"No, me and Jenna." Katherine said smiling and Elena looked puzzled.

"Okay, I am confused now." She said. "Are you guys having a double date tomorrow?"

"No, we have a date with someone and he is not our boyfriend."

"Seriously?" Elena frowned. "Who is he?"

"That's for us to know..." Katherine sang.

"And you to dot dot dot." Jenna winked and Elena shrugged, someone is so going to spill it out to her tomorrow among them. She is sure of it but she was wrong.

.

_**Filler chapter but reviews make me happy. :)**_


	18. Chapter 18

_**You guys, let's talk about all your lovely reviews. I am so happy to read them all, I know my story is not the best one out there but I haven't received a single negative review since I started. I love you guys. **_

_**I hope you are going to like this. xoxo**_

Chapter 18.

Elena frowned as she wore the horrible hospital gown. She was here alone, no Damon, no Jenna and no Katherine. Katherine dropped her and told her to call when she is done, Jenna is also at work. They can't ditch work, it is Monday.

"So you are here alone?" Meredith smiled and Elena nodded gently as Meredith rubbed the ice cold gel on her belly. She giggled a little and Meredith laughed. "So you are ready to find the sex?"

"Yes! But I am so nervous." She said and Meredith smiled.

"So where is Damon?"

"He is..."

"Here." They both turned to the door and see him rush to Elena's side. He looks so much better than the last time she saw him. He looks so elegant in his dark blue buttoned up shirt and dark navy jeans. She couldn't suppress her smile when he leaned down and kissed her forehead.

"Sorry, I am late." He said smirking at Meredith.

"No problem. We were just getting started." Meredith said and he keeps looking at Elena, she could feel his eyes on her face and she is blushing deeply.

She used her fingers and turned his face to look at the screen and he laughed, Meredith cleared her throat and raised a brow at them and they muttered 'sorry'.

"So that is your baby." She said and Elena smiled.

"It looks so big, not like last time." Elena whispered and Damon turned to look at her, he missed that voice. He wished she would just keep talking but Meredith brought him back to reality.

"So, would you like to know the sex?" she said and Damon glanced at Elena waiting for her to say something but she didn't.

"We haven't talked about this yet." He said calmly. "Elena?"

"Just tell us." She said silently and Meredith nods.

"You are having a baby girl." She said and Damon's face broke into a big grin. He looked at Elena who is also smiling and kisses her knuckles. Meredith continued talking about the tips and her do's and don'ts and Elena knew she wasn't listening to 40% of it. She couldn't wait for them to be alone, her and Damon.

Meredith walked out of the room as she handed Damon the copies of the scans, he heard Elena walked out of the bathroom but she is looking at anywhere but him. He smiled and get up on his feet and put his hands in his pocket.

"I am sorry." He said softly as she picked her bag and slid it under her arm.

"What for?" she said raising a brow.

"I... everything. I shouldn't have let you go that day; I shouldn't have ignored you for a week. You are carrying my child and I treated you like crap, Alaric was right, you deserve better than me." He whispered the last part and she shook her head. "Say something." He said as he strokes her cheek lightly.

"I am not mad at you." She breathed out and he raised a brow not believing what she said. "I am serious, I was mad at you for a day or two but I have been where you are. I know the pain. So calm down." She said and his hands fell to his side.

"I really don't deserve you." He said as he ran his hands through his already messy hair and she smiled.

"It is okay, Damon. I forgive you, I wasn't even mad at you." She said again and Meredith came back that moment breaking the tension as they both stepped back from each other, Elena tucked a strand of hair behind her ear as Meredith looked between them and smiled.

"So, we should be going." Damon said finally breaking the silence and Elena nods in agreement.

"Yeah, it was nice having an appointment with you. See you next time." She said and Elena laughs.

"Goodbye, Meredith."

"Goodbye, Elena."

.

Damon put his hand on the small of her back as he guided her to the car. How much she missed this, he opened the passenger's door for her and she slid in not saying a word.

"So, do you want me to take you home?" he asked as he started driving. "I wanna show you something." He frowned. "But that is if you are okay with it." He said nervously and she grinned inwardly.

"I am fine; Jenna and Katherine are not home. I'll be alone anyway." She said and he only nods. She put her hand on his trying to comfort him, he seemed so distant, and maybe he still thinks she is mad at him but in all truth she is not. He smiled when he feels her hand on his and she relaxed on her seat.

They parked in front of his apartment and she looked at him but he just shrugged and she followed him inside.

"I don't know what you wanna show me, I know this place." She said as they entered the apartment and he smirked.

"Sure you do." He mocked and she rolled her eyes.

"And he is back." She said smirking as he grabbed her by the waist and pressed his hand to her eyes. "Wha..."

"It's a surprise." He whispered in her ear and she shivered, it was a whole week and two days since she last got this feeling. "Come on."

"As much as I trust you Salvatore, I hate surprises." She said and he let out a throaty chuckle moving with her slowly to the bedroom.

"I am sure you are gonna love this one." He sighed. "Maybe more than you love me."

"That is not possible." She frowned and he laughed.

"So open your eyes." He said and she blinked many times swearing under her voice before finally opening her eyes.

She gasped, she squealed and she reached for his hand trying to convince herself that what she is seeing is reality. A room painted dark green with light green crib, light green drawers and light green dresser. The soft carpet spread on the floor was dark green too. There were three teddy bears also, two were on the crib and one was on the canopy.

"So, do you like it?" Damon sang and she giggled.

"I love it. Even I would love a bed with a canopy, I mean look at this, it is so cute." She said as she walked over to it touching the bedding lightly and smiling. "I totally love this, and you." She said moving back to him. And kissing him, what she wanted to be an innocent kiss turned into a passionate and wild one, she should have expected this since they haven't been together in days.

He pressed her to the wall gently and she moaned as he pulled her closer to him, the familiar butterflies were dancing in her belly when he took both sides of her neck in his hands and rub small circles to her earlobe. They both pulled back at the same time in need of air and Damon leaned his forehead against hers.

"I miss you." He whispered as he continued to stroke her cheek with his thumb gently "I didn't know what I was thinking." He muttered and she rolled her eyes.

"So, how did you manage to do all this in a short time?"

"With the help of your aunt and your sister." He said and she gasped.

"So that was the 'date' they were talking about?" Elena smiled and he nods. "And all green?"

"Yup, blame your sister. She says nobody knows the sex yet and that green is the best unisex colour. So she made me choose that while we left Alaric and Jenna here to paint the room." He said.

"Typical Katherine, that is what she did when we went to shopping on Saturday. She picked so many green shirts that I have to yell at her to stop." She said and he nods before his head snaps back to look at her.

"Wait, come again. You went to shopping?" he asked with widened eyes and she raised a brow in confusion. "Elena that is my responsibility. Don't ever do that again." he scolded playfully and she rolled her eyes.

"So I am not allowed to buy cute dresses for my daughter." She said and he grinned.

"That reminds me that we are having a girl." He said and kissed the tip of her nose. He pulled her out of the room with him. "By the way, I talked to Jenna about you moving in with me. After so many 'I can't stay away from my niece' arguments, she gave in. With the help of Ric and Kat. She said that you are allowed to move in only when you are eight months along."

"Fair enough." She said and Damon laughed as he brought her lemonade. "Did I mention how much I love you lately?" she said as she took a sip from it and he smirked.

"Saying it once more will not hurt I guess." He said and she put her head on his lap looking at his face.

"I love you." She said as she stroked his stubble and he smiled gently. After a minute or two of silence she finally looked up again to see him looking at her. "How are you doing?" she asked.

"I am coping." He whispered shakily and her heart soars.

"I can see that, you are trying." She said convincingly and he nods.

"On your birthday, before we went to the lake house with your friends in the morning" he stopped as he stares blankly into the space and she waited for him patiently to continue. "I walked into her room and I noticed that she was losing hair, I talked to her about it bit she said she was only growing old." He smiled bitterly. "It hurts like a bitch to know that I have seen many signs before but I let what she said gets into my head."

"I am sorry." Elena whispered and he shakes his head as his blue orbs meet her brown ones. She knew he was done crying when he looked into her eyes that time, the pain will live in him forever but for now he is done crying.

When Damon shuts everyone out, Stefan seeks comfort in his friends. He stayed with Rebekah all the time because he couldn't stay alone. He told them that he sees her face whenever he closes his eyes but Damon never had those. The difference between Damon and Stefan is that they both have a different approach on how to deal with problems. Sometimes good, sometimes bad but at the end of the day they but know how to get out of it.

"What about Aunty Danielle?" she asked and he chuckled.

"Oh yeah, my favourite aunt. We are not exactly each other's favourite right now."

"Damon..."

"Elena..." he mocked and she glares at him. "Fine, look I am 23, turning 24 in three months, Stefan is 20. Why would anyone think that we need a babysitter?"

"You don't need a babysitter, you need your relatives and she is the only one that fills that space and vice versa. It is only fair." She said and he scoffed. _Ever so stubborn, ever so right._

"You are right." He said finally giving up as he slid his hand under her shirt, rubbing her stomach. "She is coming back in 4 days. She needs to say buh-bye to her all friends." He said and Elena slapped his chest laughing. "You know, Katherine tried to lure me into having a double date with her and her boyfriend. But I refused; I knew you wouldn't like it." He said and she nods. "I was... what the hell was that." He said as he wrenched his hand from her stomach and she gasped too.

"It kicked... she kicked."

"What?"

"Asshole, the baby kicked." She cried as she sat down and pulled his hand to her stomach and they stayed still. Elena squealed and Damon gasped as the baby kicked again and they both erupted into laughter.

.

_3 months later._

"So, I don't really get this. Is it a Damon's birthday, or baby shower, or Elena moving in party?" Caroline whined for the third time as they waited for Jenna and Alaric to arrive with the cake.

"It is called a 'shut up Barbie, just watch and see' party." Damon said and Caroline glares at him.

"Not cool man." Tyler said to Damon and Elena laughed.

It is 6pm and they have been here since in the morning packing Elena's things and moving it into Damon's apartment. It was also Damon's birthday and Caroline claimed it to be a baby shower. Damon told them that everyone would be at his/her house when it is 9pm and they all moaned about it but he didn't care.

He was sure that it will be eventful and Elena will be tired before anyone knows it that is why he didn't care. When Jenna and Alaric came back with the cake, everyone was eager to see it as both Damon and Elena smirked.

A few gasps were released when they saw 'Happy First Anniversary' written on it. It was their first anniversary and nobody knew apart from them.

"So are you trying to tell us that you guys got together on his birthday?" Rebekah asked admiring the couple in front of her.

"I didn't even know it was his birthday too until after 3 days, he let it slipped by telling me that Stefan gifted him a scarf." Elena said and they all laughed.

"So many things have changed, you know." Damon said and they all agreed.

"Yeah many things like me from being a tiny rat to turning into an elephant." She said and Damon rolled his eyes.

"That is the 30th time you are saying this today." Damon said. "And I haven't seen a trunk on your face so quit the self insult." He said and she snuggled into him.

After dinner and the baby shower and Damon's presents everyone left. Katherine being the last teased Elena about her size and refused to leave until Damon threatened to call Elijah to tell him that Katherine is flirting with Tyler, Elijah's arch enemy.

"Do you think she is in love with him?" Elena asked Damon when Katherine left and he scrunched his face.

"Can't really say but it looks like she is." Damon said.

"She is not admitting it but both me and Jenna knew that she is. When we have a girls night day before yesterday she didn't say anything about it. And Jenna can be so persistent when she wants to be."

"I thought girls talk stay with girls." He smirked and she punched his chest.

"I am not going to tell you about the pillow fight then." She stuck her tongue out and he laughed loudly kissing her cheek. "I am eager to see those baby gifts."

"Aren't you tired?"

"No."

"Okay then." Damon said as he picked her up taking her to the back where all the gifts are.

"I am surprised that you can still pick me up." She said and he laughed as he dropped her down. "I feel so embarrassed whenever I see the gifts all those amazing people give us." She said and Damon laughed.

"I don't know, Caroline should have died of embarrassment then last month. Have you seen her birthday gifts? I think after we left the Lockwood's that day there would be no place to walk." He said and she laughed lightly. "I was thinking that whenever Mystic Falls decided to have a governor, Caroline is gonna win that election." He concluded and Elena shakes her head.

"Oh thank God, they brought all these in group there is Caroline and Tyler's." She said as she tore open the box and smiled "This is so cute." She pulled out the tiny egg shaped baby soaps and heart shaped mini feeding bottles. Damon smiled as he takes it in his hands too.

"They are beautiful."

"They are cute."

"I don't do cute." He argued.

"I dare you to say that your baby is not cute." She challenged and he rolled his eyes.

"Can we not start this right now?"

"Fine." She huffed. "Jeremy and Bonnie." Elena takes out the cute milk coloured beddings and showed them to Damon. He smiled at how cute she looked all speechless by her family gift.

"Alaric and Jenna." She opened their box and she squealed. "Bath kit. When are we gonna get all these if they haven't bring it?" she asked and he shrugged.

"This is the first time we are doing this, Elena. It won't be the same the second time." He winked and she blushed ignoring his comment.

"Aunty Danielle." She said. "Remind me why she didn't come again?"

"She is acquainting with Carol Lockwood." Damon said rolling his eyes. Carol is not Damon's favourite person, she isn't Elena's too. Elena is so close Tyler but that doesn't mean that his mum likes her. "How sweet." He said in a high pitched voice and Elena rolled her eyes.

"She is not that bad." She said and showed Damon the four pieces baby frame and Damon smiled.

"Stefan and Rebekah."

"Oh god." Damon murmured and Elena threw a pillow at him.

"Stop it." She laughed as she pulled out a Ralph Lauren baby hat and a fuzzy beige bear. "You see. It is good."

"Need to thank Barbie for that because Stefan sucks at giving out gifts. I am sure this is not his idea." He smirked and Elena pulled the last one reading it out loud.

"Katherine..."

"Forever alone." Damon said and Elena glares at him while tearing the wrapping sheet.

"You are an ass." She threw away the wrapping sheet before grabbing it again and reading the name on it. "Katherine Gilbert."

"What a surprise." Damon said taking away the paper from her and reading it.

"She brought a baby monitor." Elena sighed. "All these gifts. They are making me emotional. I can't thank them enough."

"Think of it this way, you are making your siblings and my brother uncles and aunt in 3 weeks, it is the best thank you they would ever ask for."

"I agree."

.

_**This is the second chapter where they are opening gifts and acting like a married couple. I love presents so you can't blame me.**_

_**One chapter to go.**_

_**The epilogue.**_

_**Reviews make me happy, clowns do too but reviews are the best. ;)**_

_**And, and... erm, I am starting a new story right after this one. It is inspired from Taylor Swift's song Back To December. I have started writing it and I am already in love with it. Will contain a 'many shades Elena'.**_


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19.

"So have you guys decide on any name yet?" Aunty Danielle asked Elena as she brought her a glass of water. For some reason, she had been drinking water that day and it feels like the baby is gonna pop out anytime soon.

"No, he doesn't wanna talk about it. I don't know why." She said as she drank up the water and bit her lower lip in pain.

"Are you okay?" Aunty Danielle asked shooting her a look.

"It's just a little pain." Elena said smiling convincingly.

Aunty Danielle had unofficially become her babysitter; she will come to Damon's apartment every morning before he left to work in case if Elena will need someone or something. Damon is being stubborn as always, he wouldn't go to work unless she pushed him through the door. _Everything is perfect._ Wait, it is not.

"Aunty Danielle." She murmured as she clenched her stomach. "I am not okay." She said as the older woman closed the book she was reading and removed her eye glasses. "I am only 37 weeks along, I can't deliver now right?" she continued as the woman chuckled and take her by the arms.

"How are you feeling?" she asked. "I need to call Damon or Jenna, we should…"

"It has stopped." Elena sighed with a smile. She laughed inwardly at Aunty Danielle's panicked voice because she is obviously not used to it too.

"Are you sure?" she said suspiciously and Elena giggled. "We should call your aunt if anything; I don't want you to be here when your water breaks."

"I am okay, at least for now."

"Did you sleep well yesterday?" Aunty Danielle asked again.

"No, I kinda threw up two times."

"You are so in labor."

"What?" Elena asked jumping slightly as another pain pricked in her stomach.

"You heard me. Come on, we need to call your aunt and sister." She said as she picked up her phone calling Damon. "Call them now." She said and Elena nods as she dialed Katherine's number but she felt so wet before Katherine picked up the phone.

"I think my water just broke." Elena said as she jumped up and walked to the bathroom, she was barely in her senses when she changed her outfits and came back.

She started pacing the room and chewing her bottom lip as Aunty Danielle packed what they will need at the hospital.

"Have you called him?" Elena shouted and she heard her shouted 'yes.' Where the hell is he then? "I am barely holding it together; I can't even sit or stand." She said as Aunty Danielle rushed to her and starts smoothing down her sweaty hair.

"Is there an AC in this room?" Elena asked and she heard the woman chuckled. "Please, I am dying with this heat, do something."

"Oh my god, what is it?" Damon asked as he came rushing in and took her hands in his. "Can you walk?" he asked and she nods. "Jenna and Katherine are on their way to the hospital, we are going to meet them there."

"Thank God, those 3 idiots have left." She murmured and Damon looked at her in confusion as they walked to his car. "Jeremy, Tyler and Bonnie dumbass." She snapped and he held up his hands in surrender as she slid in the backseat with Aunty Danielle.

"I don't know why you are talking about them though." Damon said as he started driving.

"Yeah, you wouldn't. Your own job is to make me pregnant and drive the car when it is time for me to deliver." She said and Danielle chuckled beside her. "Not funny Aunty Danielle." She frowned. "Can you turn up the AC?"

"I don't know why you are blabbering all these things and being mean to me." He said looking at her through the rearview mirror with a smirk and she glares at him.

"Just shut up and drive." She murmured. "I just feel like the pain is multiplied 100 times." She said as she banged her head against the headrest in the car.

"I am sorry, what can I do to help?" he said sincerely not expecting her to snap at him but he doesn't know the 'labor Elena'.

"Just drive." She said through clenched teeth. "Where the hell are we? We supposed to be there like 20 minutes ago."

"Sweetheart, we will be there in a minute or two." Aunty Danielle said as she wiped Elena's sweaty forehead with a handkerchief. "We were driving for10 minute only."

"We are here." Damon said as he rushed out of the car to her side. He opened the door and kissed her forehead lightly. "You are gonna be okay." He said and she only nods in response.

"Ahh." She let out a short scream and Damon caught her tightly. He was so frightened when he saw her bit her lip so hard it bleed.

"You are gonna be okay." He soothed gently as they make their way into the hospital. Her brown eyes were so dark when she opened them, he smiled slightly and she flushed as he gently tugs her to sit on the bed.

"I feel better." She said silently and Damon nods his head.

"It's understandable." He said as he scratches his head. "It's your first pregnancy. The labor is said to be harder."

"So Elena." Meredith said as she came inside the room. "I will not be the one in charge of you and I want to wish you luck. I hope your baby will arrive safely." Meredith smiled and Elena frowned a little, during her appointments, she and Meredith have become closer. She was a little sad to know that she is not the one that will coach her.

"It is advisable to take a walk though." Meredith said and Damon nods thanking her as she left the room.

"Can you walk?" he asked and she nods.

"Not now, where is Aunty Danielle?" Elena asked looking exhausted.

"She is outside, waiting for Jenna." He said and he heard her moan in pain. "It hurts right?" he asked and she nods. "I am sorry. I wish I can do something." He mumbled as his fingers stroke her knuckles. "Where is that woman that snaps at me in the car?" he asked raising a brow and she laughs.

"Come on, your car is the most uncomfortable place to be." She said laughing. "I tried." He nods in agreement. "So how about the walk?"

.

_**3 hours later.**_

"Damon." She groaned. "I don't think I can do this."

"Of course you can, Elena." Jenna said as she pressed a cool towel in her forehead. "You are strong Elena."

Damon was depressed, fuck it; he is totally losing it. He hates seeing her in pain, that is not something he can handle. He her moan loudly and he looked away as he continued massaging her leg.

"Where the fuck is that doctor?" Damon shouted and Katherine slapped the back of his head.

"No swearing." Katherine scolded and for a second, she thought he was going to slap her seeing the way he shot her a death glare.

"Fine." He said. "But she should be fully dilated by now. Look at her for God sake, she is in pain." He whispered the last part before turning to Elena and pulled her up slightly to a sitting position adjusting the cold pack on her back. "Look, I understand if you won't consider getting pregnant again."

"Not helping." Aunty Danielle whispered.

"No he is right." Elena shouted. "I can't go through this ag… Ahh." She shouted and Damon rushes out of the room calling the doctor.

"Okay, it seems like you are fully dilated now." Dr. Queen said smiling. "I need only one person to stay in here with me." She said looking between them as Jenna and Danielle went out silently not without squeezing Elena's hand. Jenna looks like she is going to cry and Damon could swear that he saw tears in her eyes and he heard Elena whispering 'I am going to be okay' to her.

Damon looked beside him and saw Katherine standing there and he rolled his eyes "Please don't start."

"I am not starting anything." She shrugs innocently and went to collect the gown that Alex Queen is giving.

"No, Katherine!" he scolded.

"Okay, we don't have much time." Alex said. "I can guess that you-" she pointed at Katherine "-are he sister."

"Yes please." Katherine smirked.

"What about you?"

"I am the father." Damon said with a bigger smirk on his face and he saw Alex's shoulder slumped.

"I can't-"

"Katherine, get your skinny out here." Jenna shouted and Katherine glared at Damon before hissing in his face.

"I hate you."

"Feeling is mutual, sweetheart." He said as he put on the gown and went to Elena's side. Her loud moans have turned into muffle cries and he can feel tears prick in his eyes too. "I love you." He whispered as he kissed her forehead and she could only nod and grab his hand tightly.

"Okay, miss Gilbert." Alex said as she looked at Elena with her warm green eyes. "I need you to push."

"I can't." Elena whispered.

"Oh yes you can. You want to see your little angel right?" Elena nods and Alex smiled. "Then I am sure you can do anything to get it." She said and Elena shakes her head.

"It hurts, Damon. I-" she said as she pushed for the first time and Damon put the cool towel on her forehead once again.

"It is gonna be okay, I promise." He said as she opened her warm brown eyes. "I promise." He whispered again and she nods as she pushed again.

"Good, Elena." Alex whispered. "April, I need a new glove." She said as she looked up. "Where the hell is April?" she hissed as the other nurse shrugged but she didn't say anything as the girl came barging in.

"I am sorry, I was-" she started but Damon scowled.

"I should have guessed you are the one. Who the hell employed you?"

"Damon-" Elena scolded with her eyes closed.

"Matt's girlfriend." He mumbled.

"Elena, you are almost there." Alex whispered and Elena cried in pain. "I need you to push at the count of 5."

"I can't… I can't, Damon plea-" she groaned digging her nails into Damon's wrists. He didn't feel the pain but he saw the blood on her nails. She exhaled noisily shaking her head as Alex checked in between her legs.

"Elena, I swear this is the last time I am telling you to push." Alex said softly. "Push as hard as you can in the count of 3. 1- 2 – push." She said and Elena exhaled loudly, closing her eyes in the process as she pushed.

After a minute, she felt free and she opened her eyes, she saw Alex carrying the baby, her baby? She turned and saw Damon looking at her, his eyes filled with tears and a smile on his lips.

"You did it." Damon whispered cupping her face. "Well-done, you are a strong woman, Elena." He said kissing her forehead. "How are you feeling?"

"I don't know." She whispered looking worn out. "All I know is that I am happy." She said. "And I am happy that you are still here with me."

"You are stuck with me forever baby." He said as he kissed the tip of her nose and she smiled.

"Stop it, I look like crap." She said hiding her face with her palms. "Have you seen her?"

"Yes, but they are cleaning her up." Damon said smiling. "About the name, what have you come up with?" he asked and she shrugs.

"I don't know, what about you?" he shakes his head. "Just name her." She said stroking his face.

"No, it is your choice." He said and she shakes her head.

"No, you do it now. I will have the next time." She said and his head snapped up.

"40 minutes ago, you were saying that there will be no 'next time'." He said and she laughed tiredly.

"That was the labor talking, not me."

"Congratulations." Alex said. "You have a cute baby girl with her mother's hair and nose, her eyes aren't clear though. So I can't say, but it looks like her father's." she smiled as Elena took the baby.

"Miranda Carina Salvatore." Damon said and Elena smiled as she saw him name their daughter.

"That is such a nice name but we can't call her that." Elena said and he nods in agreement.

"Okay, your choice." He said and she smiled.

"We can call her Mina, if that is okay with you." She said looking at Damon as he took the baby from her hand and smiled.

"Better than okay." He murmured. "Welcome to the world."

The baby squealed a little and Alex took her telling Elena that she will be back for cleaning and Damon should talk to their family.

"Have you talked to Caroline and Rebekah?" Elena asked Damon as he kissed her forehead and gets up to leave.

"No but Jenna said she'll call them when you start labor. They should be here by now." Damon said and she nods.

"What about Stefan and Alaric?" she asked and he nods.

"I called them; they should be here by now too." He said. "You didn't ask about your 3 idiots." He smirked and she frowned in confusion. "You called Jeremy, Tyler and Bonnie 3 idiots in your early labor, remember?"

She shrugged. "I can't."

"Yeah, your 'labor' talked a lot." He winked and she glared at him as he laughed and gets out of the room having the Scooby gang rush at him.

.

"Oh my. This girl is so cute." Caroline chirped as she put her finger on the tip of Mina's nose.

"Tell me, how do you get to name her Mina?" Katherine asked looking annoyed and Damon chuckled. "Don't try to mess with me Salvatore. Just because you gave me the cutest niece, doesn't mean I can't strangle you now." She muttered and Damon held up his hands mocking surrender.

"It was the first syllable of Miranda's name and the last syllable of Carina's name, right?" Aunty Danielle asked and Damon looks confused.

"Is that what it means, 'Lena?" he asked and she nods smiling.

"Ugh! Caroline are you gonna let us see her or…" Rebekah started and Stefan cuts in.

"Tell me about it, I am the freaking uncle." He said and moves to get Mina from Caroline.

"So we decided that Jenna and Alaric will be the god mother and god father." Damon said and they all gasped.

"What?" Jenna grinned.

"But, you didn't tell us. Not that we are saying no…"

Damon cuts Alaric off "Well, we didn't give an option so you are definitely saying no."

"I am jealous." Rebekah said pouting. "I thought I was your best friend Elena? Remember when you called me in the middle of the night to tell me that Damon is back in town and you don't know what to do?" Rebekah smirked.

"Oh shit!" Elena murmured and they all laughed. "Rebekah, I thought that was a secret?" Elena said glaring at her and Rebekah stuck her tongue out.

She remembered the night vividly, she called Rebekah before calling Bonnie to tell her that Damon is back and they have talked. She was so giddy that Rebekah managed to get out only 4 words out of the whole conversation.

"You know I love you." Damon said as he kissed her forehead. "Come on, we need to get home. I am going to talk to that doctor." He said as he rushed.

"I'll be damned." Katherine murmured.

"Me too." Stefan said.

"Tell me we are not thinking the same thing." Katherine said grinning.

"Well, if you are thinking about expecting to be the god mother then how about we turn into thinking partners?" Stefan said in a lame tone and Elena laughed.

"Come on guys, this is not the last time you know."

"Ah ah, 'Lena. Don't make promises you can't keep." Damon said as he strolled into the room with the discharge papers. "I wouldn't let Stefan be the god father of my child because he is so obsessed with scarves and…"

"Shut up, Damon." Katherine yelled. "He is the uncle."

"Well, I thought I was going to be the god mother too." Caroline quipped and Jenna laughed.

"Oh joy, I am envious. What a feeling." Jenna retorted and Aunty Danielle clears her throat.

"Okay we need to get you home." She said as she helped Elena to her feet but Damon rushed to her side.

"Thanks, but no thanks." Damon smirked. "I've got this, Stef, will you be the good brother you are and drop Aunty Danielle at home?" Damon said and Aunty Danielle laughed shaking her head, _typical Damon. _"And the rest of you, I don't need to beg you or tell you what to do. I need time with my family."

"I am your family." Stefan smirked and Damon gives him a 'seriously' look.

"Okay, fine. I just don't need anyone tonight." Damon said in a pleading tone and there are groans and little whispers as Damon looked at Elena and smirked at her, she sent him a glare in return.

.

"You were acting like you want them here tonight?" Damon said as he kicked the door to their apartment open and Elena chuckled.

"You were being so mean." Elena said.

"That's how you deal with people like them." He said as she collected Mina from him. "Are you sure she will not be hungry?" Damon asked as they walked into the nursery and tucked her in.

"No, that is what Alex said." Elena said in a whisper. When Mina threw a hiss fit at the hospital nobody was there to calm her down because they were not experts with kids. Jenna and Danielle tried though. "I fed her enough at the hospital." He nodded as he brushed his fingers lightly against their baby's forehead.

"Just like you predicted." He said. "My eyes, your hair and your nose." He murmured and she giggled.

"She is perfect." Elena said and Damon kissed her lips gently.

"We are perfect."

.

_**Last chapter. :'( **_

_**A group hug for everyone that supported me through this story, I am sad because I will miss writing this story and I am happy because I am jumping right onto another one.**_

_**I love you guys, I really do. Thank you for all your support. **_

_**I am posting a really short epilogue though. **_

_**So about my next story, I wanted to post the poster I made but I don't know how I will post the link. Someone should help maybe? ;)**_

_**I am really excited for it because I got to write sassy, weak, bitchy, innocent and strong Elena all in one. I hope you are going to like it, I showed a little part to my friend and she liked it. It will be titled **_**SNOWBOUND.**

_**Inspired from Taylor Swift's Back To December and a little of Ellie Goulding's 'Every time You Go.'**_

_**Let me stop blabbering about it, tell me if you are excited for it as I am?**_

_**Show me love and review the very last chapter of Meant to Be. :)**_


	20. Epilogue

Epilogue.

"Momma, momma." Mina rushed to her mother on her 4th birthday wearing the most exquisite crown. _Courtesy, Caroline or Katherine. _Elena didn't know who but it must be one of them.

"Hi sweetie." Elena said kissing her daughter's forehead but she shrugged away.

"I am angry at you." The girl said and Elena pouted.

"What happened baby?"

"Daddy told me that you left early in the morning for work, on my birthday." She said putting both hands on her hips. _Note to self, don't let Caroline and Rebekah babysits your child when you are away for work._ "Daddy said you love your work more than me, is that true?"

"That bastard." Elena muttered. "He is trying to mess with your head. You know I love you." She said as she picked up her daughter and went to the room with her. "I love you more than anything in the world."

"Including Daddy" Mina giggled and Elena shuddered, the million dollar question.

"I love both of you so much." Elena said. "You love Daddy too, right?"

"Yes."

"So where is he?" Elena asked as she dropped her on her bed.

"Kitchen, with Uncle Stef and everyone." She said as she held her bedposts. "Momma, you didn't say I look gor... josh." She pouted and Elena laughed out loud.

"You look gorgeous and outstanding my dear." She kissed her daughter's forehead.

"What is that? You have never said it before." Mina said with a raised brow and Elena remembered Caroline telling her that she got that from both her and Damon.

"Ask Daddy, he uses it on me." Elena said and the girl nods. "Who brought you that crown by the way?"

"Auntie Katherine." She jumped up. "Uncle Elijah promised to take me to the park tomorrow; he said it's a Sunday."

"That is right. I should go see your dad." Elena said before rushing out of the room. "Damon Salvatore, I am going to kill you for planting idiotic thoughts in my daughter's mind." She said as she entered the kitchen and everyone turns to look at her but she didn't care, her eyes are fixed on the ever gorgeous man that refuse to let her out of his sight for even a day in the last 4 years.

"I was right. I told her you left for work on her birthday, and guess what? She loves me more."

"Liar, she loves me more."

"No."

"I love Uncle Tyler more." A little voice came behind them and Tyler grinned, as he picked her up. "Kidding." She said sticking out her tongue to Tyler who pouted and everyone else laughed.

"Damon's sense of humour." Caroline said from behind Tyler and Damon rolls his eyes.

"If I had a dollar for every time you mentioned who she takes something from, I would have enough money to invent a device that will bring out that child in your belly sooner." He said and received a punch in his stomach from Elena.

"Don't make fun of my wife." Tyler said and Elena nods in agreement.

Tyler and Caroline got married 8 months back and Caroline gets pregnant two month later. Jeremy and Bonnie got married last two months and Stefan had already proposed to Rebekah. Elijah and Katherine were engaged for one and a half years now and to seal it, Damon and Elena's relationship was the only ones hanging in the balance. They lived together for the last 4 years but he couldn't bring up the question.

Elena had thought of proposing to Damon if he wouldn't but Jenna stopped her and she told Jenna that they are in the 20th century, anything can happen. Jenna and Alaric had a son, Zach but he is only one year old.

"Uncle Tyler, would you give me your baby to play with? I would give him Ms. Midge to play with." She said and Tyler frowned.

"Who is Miss Midge?"

"My teddy bear, duh!"

"Oh my god, Caroline!" Damon yelled. "You thought my daughter how to use stupid words like 'duh'? What is next YOLO?"

"Definitely." Rebekah smirked as she entered the kitchen with Mina's cake and Mina jumped to hug her.

"I wouldn't give Caroline my child to babysit, I mean no offense." Katherine said and Caroline fumed.

"I would give you mine, 'Care." Rebekah soothed. "You are my twin sister you know." And that made Caroline smiled.

"Jenna, remind me why we are here having conversations with the kids." Alaric said in an annoyed voice and Damon glares at him.

"Because it is your god daughter's birthday, dumbo." Jenna nudged his head and he groaned.

"Yes, dumbo. That is what he is." Stefan said. "I reminded him that 7 times in an hour. That is why I wanted to be the god father."

"Jesus, you are still stuck in the past four years Stefan." Damon told him and Elena laughed. "Okay, everyone get your asses' outta here. I need a time alone with my family."

"Now who is stuck in the past four years?" Stefan whined. "You said that the day Mina was born." Damon groaned and turns to Elena.

"Now I totally understand why Aunty Danielle hates these gatherings. I know her migraine could have grown if she comes." He said as they all went outside leaving him alone with Elena. "Oh thank god." He said as he kissed her passionately backing her to the kitchen counter and she responded immediately pulling his collar and moaning. "I wanted to do this since the moment you came in; they were so blind to see that. Thank god they are gone."

"I am still here." Mina said standing beside them, grinning and waving a hand.

"Ugh, remind me why we have a kid in the first place?"

"Well, in the first two months of our relationship we had crazy..."

"Umm, sorry but I need to get water." Caroline said as she strolled into the kitchen. "I don't need my baby to hear everything you have done in the 5 years of your relationship."

"Geez, so leave."

"That is mean, daddy." Mina said pouting as Caroline takes her hand and dragged her along.

"Tell him." Caroline said as they walked out of the kitchen.

"You know, Mina is right." Elena scolded. "You are mean."

"Marry me."

"What?" Elena gasped.

"Marry me? Need I spell it- M-A-R" she silenced him with a kiss wrapping her arms around his neck and his hands found her waist pulling her to him. "So that is yes."

"Of course, dumbo." Elena said slapping his chest. "I thought you would never ask." She said looking at him with tears in her eyes.

"Where is your bracelet?" Damon asked pointing to her bare wrist; she is not wearing the bracelet his mum gave her.

"I borrowed it to Mina for her birthday." She smiled.

"Good." He said as she slid her hand around his neck again.

"You don't know how happy I am right now." Elena said. "My first novel is getting published and you proposed." She paused. "You really did." She whispered the last part and he nods.

"You don't think we are going to stay like this for the rest of our lives right?" he said and she shrugs.

"We are perfect either way." He kissed her in agreement.

"That we are."

_**THE END.**_

_***Ugly sobs.* I am so gonna miss this story.**_

_**I hope the epilogue is good enough. :)**_

_**I love love love love love love love you guys. I would have written how much I love you more than that but Ms Word is showing me stupid red wavy lines for repeating words. **_

_**To everyone who reviewed, followed and added this story to their favourite, I love you sooooo much.**_

_**Stay tuned for my next story, SNOWBOUND. It is coming around soon. **_

_**Copy and paste this in your address bar (without the spaces) to see the poster of SNOWBOUND: pic . twitter XWSxOyJuIV**_

_**Thank you. **_

_**Show me love for the Epilogue.**_


End file.
